


Open Mind, Metal Heart

by Huntressride13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Ultron spoilers, F/M, Falling In Love, Realistic, Slow Burn, Slow paced and detailed, Starts at her rescue, Wandas pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 80,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntressride13/pseuds/Huntressride13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in her life, Wanda Maximoff is alone. Even with the chance of Pietro's return she cannot linger on the past, but must focus on her future as a new member of the Avengers. Somehow she never considered the possibility that the Vision would be such a large part of that future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End of a Battle

Stone walls crumbled around her, bits of metal and glass seemed to float on the air. Wanda could feel a change in the electric currents of the atmosphere. It was time. Stark must have engaged the explosion. Any moment now and she would join dearest Pietro.

It was as though the whole world was disintegrating around her; it suited her mood nicely. The collapsing buildings, the dust, the glass shards whirling around, created a certain harmony with the shredding of her broken heart.

This was not how it should have been. Pietro was supposed to come back for her, he could have rushed her from the danger in the blink of an eye. She could still feel his last thoughts echoing in her head. The confusion and uncertainty followed by acceptance. Then finally a stubborn determination. She could still hear it; his silent apology. It made her heart feel as though it had been engulfed in an endless inferno.

She could just imagine his arms around her, lifting her from her feet and carrying her to safety. For a moment she thought her imagination had actually conjured her brother for her. She felt herself lift from the floor, she turned to her rescuer and for a moment she saw Pietro. When she blinked, he was gone.

A strange set of eyes stared back into hers, holding her gaze as the world crashed around them. Then, the Vision turned from her and looked to the sky. He found a clearing and lifted off, Wanda safe in his arms. She felt her stomach twist as they rose in height. Soon the city was far behind, a flaming ball.

All her emotions had melted away in the surprise of her rescue. But as she watched the city burn, she felt them rush back with a vengeance. Without thinking, she tightened her grip on Vision and closed her eyes. She tried to focus on happy memories. Anything that would momentarily stifle the pain.

She could no longer sense Pietro, from the moment he ran between Clint and those bullets, their connection had been lost. The truth was, without his stability, she wasn’t sure how long she could control herself.

Her stomach lurched as they began to descend in height. She opened her eyes to see that they hovered outside the S.H.I.E.L.D ship. A door on the side opened, a man in a mask waved franticly for them to come inside.

Vision swooped in and the door was shut. He lowered her gently to her feet, keeping a firm hand on her until she was steady.

There was so much happening inside the cargo bay that Wanda welcomed the distractions. No one came to fuss over her and for that she was thankful. It allowed her to find the most deserted corner and sink to the floor. Several large crates blocked her view of the cargo ships and uniting families.

Instead she tried to focus on controlling her grief, which has begun to rise within her. Her sense of loss and hopelessness threatened to overwhelm her. She was here. In S.H.I.E.L.D’s ship. Her brother was gone and she was all alone.

She could feel the power of death curling at her fingertips, threatening to explode from her again. She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, crushing her hands under her knees. Putting all her concentration on the tap of her powers, she willed the energy to retract from her fingertips. There had been enough death today because of her.

Time passed, but Wanda continued to sit, tucked up behind the crates. Curling and uncurling the tentacles of her power, until she was certain she had it under her control once more.

A crate by her shifted and disappeared, letting a shaft of light penetrate her hiding spot.

“Well what do we have here?” A familiar voice said softly stepping around the other crates and into the corner. The sight of Clint Barton made her go red with rage. She could feel it coursing through her. This was the man her brother had died for? Then as fast as it had come, her anger was gone. Barton was a good man. She could not blame him for Pietro’s choice.

He squatted down in front of her, reaching out a hand to take hers. She had opened her mouth to protest that it wasn’t safe, when his skin met hers. There was a moment of silence. Wanda closed her mouth and looked down at her hand in his. Her powers lingered in the back of her mind, at a safe distance. Clint smiled kindly at her and relief flowed through her suddenly.

“I thought you were done hiding? You’re an Avenger now kid, let’s get you cleaned up.” Clint helped pull her to her feet. She felt stiff and shaky, her limbs protesting the sudden change in position.

The cargo bay had emptied while she’d been hiding. With a start she realized the ship was no longer in the air.

“Where are we?” She asked, scanning the area but no one else was in sight.

“Somewhere outside Sokovia, S.H.I.E.L.D’s constructing a refugee camp as we speak. Then we’ll be heading out, we’ve done our part.” Clint glazed back to see that Wanda had stopped following him. He came back to stand in front of her, scanning her face.

“Heading out?” Her brow scrunched up in thought. _We’ll be heading out._ But was she included in that? Did she even want to be?

“Yeah, you’re part of the team now.” He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. “We’ll take care of you, you don’t have to do it alone.”

Wanda stared up at him, unable to speak. Part of her wanted to be alone, to seclude herself from the world, because what was the world without her brother. But another, stronger, part had already made up its mind. Wordlessly she nodded, eyes blurring over unconsciously. Without realizing how, she was crying. Nodding and crying.

Without hesitation Clint took her into his arms, he smoothed her hair away from her face; holding her. Wanda buried her face in his shoulder, relief finding its way through her body, filling in some small part of the giant hole left by Pietro.

“Well, I was gonna save the surprise for later, but I think you need it now. Let’s go.”

Gathering her composure, Wanda wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand and followed Clint from the bay.

They walked through several deserted corridors before entering the med bay. Wanda read the sign as they walked in and felt her stomach drop. This couldn’t be what she thought it was. Instinctively she read out for Pietro’s mind, but came back empty.

Med bay was busier than any other room they’d passed. Nurses bustled past them, tending to several wounded civilians. Clint stepped off to the right and through another door. This second room was less crowded. The rest of the Avengers occupied it. At least, what was left of them.

In the center of the room sat a med tube, very like the one that had created Vision. The Vision himself, stood beside the tube, in deep conversation with a young Asian women Wanda didn’t know.  He’d looked up when she entered the room, meeting her gaze. For a moment she was sure she caught concern on his features, but it was gone in a flash.  She redirected her eyes to Clint, worried for her sanity. Of course androids can’t express emotion.

“What are we doing here?” She tried to ask quietly but the sound of her voice pulled everyone from their thoughts and they all turned to look at her. She didn’t meet anyone else’s eyes, feeling a certain awkwardness amongst them.

“A possible solution has been presented to cure the injuries obtained by your brother, Pietro Maximoff.”

At first the Vision’s words didn’t register in her mind. Her brother was dead. She had been linked with him when it happened, she’d felt his life force leave his body. Her eyes found their way to the med tube. Without thinking, she was walking towards it, hand out stretched, mind probing.

The outside of the container was cool to the touch. A small glass window was positioned over the head of the patient. Wanda stared down into Pietro’s perfect face. He looked so peaceful, he could almost be sleeping. Her hand curled into a fist on the lid.

“I can’t hear him.” She said softly, then looked up, eyes meeting those of her teammates, panic starting to creep in. “I can’t hear him!” She spoke louder, almost a shout.

“It’s okay, here, this is Dr. Helen Cho, she’s in charge.” Clint said soothingly, directing her to gaze that of the young Asian women who smiled halfheartedly at her.

“To me honest Mr. Barton, this wasn’t my idea.” She gestured to Vision beside her. “Vision is the one who ran the diagnostics, he’s the one who determined the possibility…” She trailed off, leaving Wanda to glance between the two, uncertain.

“The possibility of what? Can you bring him back?” She directed her question at Dr. Cho but Vision answered.

“There is an extremely high probability that the machine will be able to restore his body. However, Dr. Cho and I were at a loss as to how to regenerate his mind. I suggested the use of the Mind Stone, I believe if directed correctly it could reactive his systems to full capacity.”

“The Mind Stone.” Her eyes found their way to the bright yellow gem embedded in his forehead. Vision noticed her gaze and nodded solemnly.

“I believe that vibrating the stone at a specific frequency, while directing its energy output within a specific timeframe, I will allow me to restart his brain functions. There is, however, a possibility such a high frequency could propel the stone beyond its capacity and cause it to rupture.”

“Basically, it could kill him.” Stark chipped in, not looking away from the data pad in front of him.  

“What! I cannot let you risk your life for this.” She glared angrily at Vision, before looking back down at Pietro. As wrong as it would be, she couldn’t help imagining his eyes opening, a smile crawling onto his broad, handsome face.

“I must do what I can Ms. Maximoff. My life is not worth more than any human.” He watched her stare down at her brother, his voice solid and grave. “When the time comes, I will do all possible to restore his life.”

Wanda swallowed hard. As much as she wanted her brother back, she could not deny that to risk someone else’s life, even someone who was not human, was wrong. One look at Vision told her there was no changing his mind. He would do what he felt necessary and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

“Thank you.” She said softly, holding his gaze for a long moment before returning her eyes to Pietro. “This means more to us than I could ever tell you.”

“Well now that that’s settled. Lunch, anyone? Or dinner? I don’t even know what time it is, but I’m starving.” Stark popped to his feet, stretching luxuriously. He glanced around the room, looking for support. Thor shrugged and stood as well.

“A feast would be agreeable.” He said and Tony clapped him on the shoulder, leading the way out of the room. Rhodes was quick to follow. Steve trailed out after them, hand rubbing the back of his neck. Dr. Cho has disappeared through the back, but Romanoff stood waiting for Barton by the door.

Clint glance at her then turned to Wanda, an eyebrow raised in question.

“I’ll stay here for a bit.” She said, pulling a chair up to the med tube and sitting down firmly.

“Alright, food is just up the hall if you get hungry.” Clint said simply, turning to accompany Romanoff out the door.

It took Wanda a moment to notice Vision, who had taken up position on the other side of the room.

“Aren’t you going to go?”

“I do not require food to function.” He said simply.

Wanda stared at him blankly for a moment longer, before turning back to her brother. It was actually quite easy to ignore his presence. His mind was not loud like those of humans. Without reaching out for it she could still sense its existence, a pleasant humming in the background.

Shifting that knowledge to the back of her own vast mind, she focused on reaching out for Pietro again. All she got was an ominous blackness. It filled her head with white noise, a buzzing emptiness that she did not like. Sighing, she sat back, fingers resting on the glass above his face.

She closed her eyes, memories of their childhood found their way to the surface, pulling her into a deep and much needed sleep.  


	2. A New Future

When she woke up, the room was lite only by the blue lights of the computer and med tube, casting an eerie glow on all the objects around her. At first she wasn’t sure exactly where she was. She glanced around confused, casting her mind automatically for Pietro.

She connected with the unnerving blackness of his mind and all her memories came rushing back. Sighing, she stood and stretched, glancing around, but the Vision seemed to have disappeared during her nap.

A loud growl from her stomach ruptured the silence, and she realized it’d been at least a day since she’d last eaten. Resigning herself to the inevitable, Wanda patted the med tube in quick farewell, and left in search of the promised food.

The med ward was now almost completely deserted. Vaguely, Wanda wondered what time it was, the loss of it added to the sense of unreality she still continued to feel. She followed the corridor straight down, as Clint had advised, coming to a stop outside a large mess hall. Only a few unknown S.H.I.E.L.D agents were clustered around the tables.

Grabbing something quick, she took a seat at an empty table near the back. Eating alone in such a large room was slightly unnerving. Her mind kept jumping to Pietro and the events of the battle with Ultron. Guilt crept up through her chest, constricting it. She couldn’t help feeling responsible, at least in part, for what had occurred. Without her and her brother’s support of Ultron, maybe the Avengers could have stopped him sooner and Pietro would still be alive.

Her power crackled on her fingertips at the thought and she shook her head to clear it. As little as she wanted to admit it, she needed company. Someone to talk too. Pietro had been her only real confident for so long she wasn’t sure how to coop without him.

Suddenly craving his proximity, she emptied her tray and headed back towards the med bay.

When she stepped into the private room, she was surprised to see she wasn’t alone. Steve Rogers, Helen Cho, Clint Barton and the Vision were all huddled near Pietro, clearly in the middle of a conversation.

They turned at her approach, conversation cutting off abruptly. Steve broke apart from the group and approached Wanda, who stood framed in the doorway.

“How you feeling?” Steve asked and Wanda gave a halfhearted shrug. “Good, it’ll get better. First fights always the hardest.” He leaned in speaking more urgently now. “Listen, Clint’s told me you’re in but I need to hear it from you. Are you ready to be part of the team? To be an Avenger?”

She’d expected something like this. Sooner or later she would have to officially declare herself. She found herself automatically looking to Pietro. What would he have wanted? To fully devote herself to this would open up a whole new world of possibilities. One where they could actually help people. There was just one thing she had to know.

“Stark. Is he is charge of this?” She would not work under him. There were certain things her past and pride could not allow.

“No, he’s the money, but I’m the boss. You’d be training under me and Romanoff as soon as the new facility is up and running.” Steve grinned at her and she found herself smiling faintly back.

“Then yes, I’m in. Both of us.” Steve smiled wider, clapping her on the shoulder and leading her into the group.

“Now that we’re all on the same page, I can let you in on the orders from Fury. He’s the head of this whole division. I know he’ll be greeting you personally as soon as he can. But for now he wants us all resting and recovering while Stark gets the new headquarters up and running.”

“New headquarters?” Wanda asked, pulling on the jacket she’d left draped over her seat.

“Old one is compromised, Fury figures it’ll be better building one somewhere a little more inconspicuous anyway, so Starks on it right now. Should be done in just a few months.” Steve exchanged a look with Clint, “That means we need some place for you and your brother to stay safe until it’s complete.”

Her hand instantly rose up to touch the metal tube. Steve’s eyes darted to it before meeting hers.

“Your brother needs extensive medical care, it takes a lot of energy to run these machines. He’ll also need to be under constant monitoring by Dr. Cho. There’s a small S.H.I.E.L.D facility we can hold him for now. Problem is, it’s a small compound. You’ll have to be stationed in another location.”

Wanda’s eyes widened as his words registered in her head. She’d only just gotten Pietro back! She needed to be with him. It was where she belonged.

“I can’t leave my brother.” She blurted out, taking a step back.

Red electric current thrummed across her fingertips, creating a crackling in the air. Several of the computer monitors flickered briefly, screens going fuzzy. Dr. Cho took a startled step backward, fear flashing in her eyes. Wanda noticed; the crackling grew louder as she struggled to control it, panic and shame welling up inside her.

Vision stepped forward fearlessly, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him.

“Focus on me.” He said, eyes burning into hers. “Focus.” Wanda met his stare, trying to focus on retracting the power; just as she’d practiced so many times with Pietro.

The Vision’s eyes whirled with tiny gears and Wanda found herself counting them, monitoring their movements. It was a pattern. She was almost certain she could figure it out, if she watched long enough.

“There you go, kid. You got it.” Clint’s voice beside her startled her, causing her to lose track of the pattern. It was then that she noticed the tingling had stopped and all the monitors had returned to normal.

The reality of the situation hit her and she clapped a hand over her mouth in shock.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” She stumbled back into Peitro’s tube and gripped it as support. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.” She met Steve’s eyes, trying to make him understand. He appeared calm and collected, stepping up to her and replacing the Visions hand on her shoulder with his own.

“No worries, everyone’s got to learn somehow. Now we know what we need to practice, right?” Wanda nodded, lips pressed tight together.

“Yes, Ms. Maximoff, it was a perfectly reasonable reaction after the traumatic stress of the previous hours. Quite understandable.” Vision spoke up soothingly. Wanda found herself staring at him as he talked, mentally recalling the pattern she’d been observing. She found herself wishing she’d had more time to follow it.

“And it won’t be forever, okay?” Steve said, pulling her attention back to him. “It’s just for a couple months. I’ll see if we can work out some visiting times and everything.”

“Yes, okay. I’m sorry.” She spoke to everyone, but her eyes lingered on Dr. Cho. She hated causing such fear in someone. It reminded her that she was different. Dangerous. She’d never really worried about that with Pietro around; at least they’d been different together.

And they would be again. It was only for a few months.

“Where will I be going then?” She asked, mind made up.

“Actually, you’ll be staying with me and my family.” Clint spoke up, flashing her a brief little grin. “I figured my place would be better than any S.H.I.E.L.D facility.”

“Thank you.” She said surprised, “That’s very kind.”

“It’s the least I could do. After everything...” He trailed off, leaving a moment of silence in his wake.

“Alright Maximoff,” Steve said, checking the watch on his wrist. “We’ll leave you to your goodbyes. Meet you in the loading dock in five minutes.”

Wanda bobbed her head in acceptance and watched them file out. Leaving her to the quit beeping of the machines around her. She took a seat beside Pietro, fingers hovering over the glass above his face.

“I love you, Pietro.” She whispered, leaning over the glass to trace the familiar features of his face with her eyes. She bent forward, planting a gentle kiss on the glass above his forehead. “We will be together again soon, I swear it.”

Her breathe fogged the glass and she wiped it away with her palm; fingers lingering on the glass for a moment longer, before pulling away. She glanced back once from the doorframe, sending her probe out one last time to connect with the darkness that was now her brothers mind, before setting off towards her new future.


	3. The Farm

When she reached the loading dock, Wanda finally discovered where all the people had gone. It was as though everyone on the ship was gathered here. With some difficulty she was able to spot Steve in the crowd and hurried over.

“There you are!” He had to shout to be heard over the roar of the launching carriers and the noise of the crowd. “You’re in jet three! It’s over there, Clint will be waiting for you!” He pointed toward a small plane with a group of people clustered around it, preparing for takeoff. “I’ll be in touch soon!” He called at her. She waved her hand in acknowledgement and set off at a jog toward the jet.

“Wanda Maximoff?” One of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents around the plane leaned into his data pad, noting down her arrival. He gestured toward the jets side hatch; taking a deep breath she ascended the stairs. As soon as she was inside, the door was sealed behind her.

The inside of the plane was empty except for Clint, who was strapping himself into the pilot’s seat. He glanced up at her approach and motioned to the vacant co-pilots chair.

Wanda sat down, clicking all the straps into their buckles in silence. Clint didn’t speak, absorbed in the launch procedures. He passed her a headset absentmindedly and she put in on, staring in wonder at the vast amount of controls in front of her.

“PA3 clear for takeoff, mission control stance?” Clint spoke into his headset, flipping several switches above his head.

“PA3 clear for takeoff.” A strange voice projected clearly through both their headsets.

“I’m gonna say it’s safe to assume you’ve never flown a jet before?” Clint asked her, snorting gruffly at her confirmation. “Well I won’t say it’s simple but just follow my lead, pull up on the wheel when I do and everything should go smoothly.”

Wanda nodded, taking a firm grip on the wheel in front of her, watching Clint steadily for the signal to begin.  

With some maneuvering, the plane was turned into position, and the wheels began to roll, picking up speed as the engines roared.

“Get ready!” Clint shouted, as the plane sped toward the edge of the hanger, the roar of the engines reaching a deafening crescendo. “Now!”

Wanda pulled the wheel towards herself, as Clint did the same, pulling the jet into a rapid upward motion. Within seconds the S.H.I.E.L.D ship was swiftly growing smaller beneath them. After a minute, Clint slowly released his pull on the wheel, signaling her to do the same, and they leveled off with surprising ease.

“Well that could have gone a lot worse. Nice job.” He said, engaging the autopilot and removing his headset. “We’ve got about six hours until we reach our landing point. Shouldn’t need any help until then.”

Wanda followed his lead in removing her headset, but she remained upright in her seat, staring down into the mist of clouds mixed with the vast greenery of the landscape far below.

“S.H.I.E.L.D gave you your own plane?” She asked, noticing the homely feel to it. A small picture of pretty woman and two kids was tapped to the dash. Clint laughed, pushing his seat back and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Actually this one’s Nat’s, she let me borrow it or else we’d have had to sign on to one of the group drops. Would’ve taken days for us to get back.”

The remainder of the journey passed in companionable silence. Wanda found the extra time to think leading her mind places she’d been avoiding for the past two days. Pietro hovered always on her thoughts and she saw his body as she’d left it; the image burned into her mind.

She tried not to think about the Visions promise to revive Pietro when his body was repaired. So much could go wrong. She wanted only to take comfort in the fact that her brother still had a chance; he was not yet gone from her forever.

They landed the jet in a small field in the deserted countryside. Clint sealed the door behind them, tossing her a small bag and shouldering a larger one himself.

“I had that packed for you. Should have some extra clothes and necessities. Figured you might need them.” He squinted off into the distance, before motioning for her to follow him. “Roads this way, come on. We’ve got a bit of a walk.”

Wanda followed Clint through the field, and down a short forest trail before they came to a dusty and worn dirt road. They followed the road for twenty minutes in silence, both too focused on their own thoughts to speak. A large farm house loamed out of the distance, several downstairs lights shining in the growing darkness.

Clint braced himself outside the front door for a moment before pulling it open and stepping inside. The pretty woman from the photo appeared from one of the adjacent rooms, a large smile on her face. Clint dropped his bag and hurried too her, they whispered quietly to each other for several moments, while Wanda stood awkwardly in the doorway. Finally Clint stepped aside, clearing space for the woman to step forward.

Wanda only had time to see that she was heavily pregnant before being engulfed in a tight nurturing hug. Laura Barton was holding her snugly whispering a steady stream of thanks into her ear. After a moment, she pulled back, hands reaching down and finding Wanda’s, holding them in a steady grip.

“Clint’s told me what happened. I’m so sorry about your brother. Please know that it means so much to us.” There were unshed tears sparkling in her eyes and Wanda felt color rise in her cheeks.

There was a noise from the hall, and she turned to see the two children appear, wide eyed and curious. They ran to their father, enveloping him in hugs and praise, casting inquisitive glances at where she stood with their mother.

“Please, feel welcome. I want this place to feel like home.” She touched Wanda’s cheek briefly, before wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and smiling sweetly. “You must be hungry,” She turned to Clint, “Both of you. Come on to the kitchen. I’ve just finished dinner.”

She kept a firm hold on Wanda’s hand, leading her down the hall and into a wide, well lit kitchen. She directed Wanda to a seat then hurried about, serving dinner. Clint dropped into the spot across from her, grinning happily as his kids took seats at the table.

“This is Lewis,” He said, patting the older boy on the back. “And this is Nicole.” He gestured to the younger girl. “Guys this is Wanda, she’s an avenger too.” He winked at her and she smiled, giving a shy wave to the kids. “She’s gonna be staying with us for a few months while Uncle Nick gets the new headquarters up and running.”

Casual conversation took over and Wanda felt herself melt into the family dynamic. The food was amazing, she hadn’t had a proper, home cooked meal for longer than she cared to remember. And there was something so relaxing about watching Clint interact with his kids and wife. It reminded her of the best years of her life. Before the bombs. When she and her brother had had a family of their own.

It was only when Lewis’s head drooped forward in sleep that Laura called an end to the dinner and ushered the kids to bed.

“I’ll show you to your room.” She said. With a quick goodnight, Wanda left Clint still seated at the table and followed Laura up the stairs to a small, comfortable looking room. She dropped her small pack on the bed and turned to Laura.

“Bathroom’s down the hall. If you need anything at all, please don’t hesitate to ask.” Laura said, eyeing the small pack with concern. “

“Thank you.” Wanda said, shifting her feet awkwardly, unsure how to express herself. “For your kindness. And your hospitality.”

Laura’s concern melted into a kindly smile. She stepped into the room, taking a heavy seat on the bed and pulling Wanda down beside her. She took Wanda’s hand in her own, holding it in her lap.

“It’s the least we could do.” She placed her free hand on her belly, rubbing the curve of her baby absentmindedly. “If it wasn’t for you and your brother…I may never have gotten my husband back.”

Wanda tried to answer but found she had no words, she simply squeezed the hand in hers, hoping that motioned conveyed some sense of her feelings.

“I know it can never replace what you have lost.” Laura squeezed back, meeting Wanda’s gaze. “But I hope that you can consider us a family to you.”

Wanda stared at their clasped hands, stunned. Her brother would always calm her with the touch of his hand. He never feared the power they could produce. Laura’s touch reminded her of Pietro and the calming effects the touch of family could produce.

She opened her mouth to respond, then clamped it shut, tears welling behind her eyes. One escaped, rolling down her cheek. Laura saw and pulled a tissue from her pocket, blotting it away in a motherly manner. Then she stood, stretching her back from the ache of pregnancy.

“You should get some sleep, honey. Tomorrow will be a busy day.” She smoothed back Wanda’s hair, then surprised her by planting a quick kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight.”

She left, shutting the door quietly behind her. Wanda stared in amazement at the closed door for a while, thoughts racing. Finally, she pulled the small pack towards herself, dumping its contents onto the bed. Some clean clothes and a small bundle of bathroom necessities rolled out onto the bedcover.

Wanda rubbed her hand over one of the clean cotton shirts, tears sliding silently down her cheeks.

For the first time in a long time, she felt safe and at home.  

__________________________________

Sunlight streaming through her window pulled Wanda from a deep sleep. Somewhere outside, a rooster crowed a good morning to the rising sun.

Stretching the sleep from her limbs, she eyed her full wardrobe, curtesy of last week’s shopping trip with Laura and Nicole. Without hesitation she lifted her hand before her, twitching her fingers in a simple pattern.

The flow of her power was instantaneous and a red glow shone around the tips of her fingers, extending to a pair of jeans, folded on the shelf. Slowly the jeans pulled themselves from the closet and flowed towards her until they were floating level with her hand. She snatched them out of the air, grinning.

Once she was dressed she headed downstairs for breakfast.

Laura greeted her brightly, setting a plate of pancakes on the table before her. As she was eating, Lewis came running into the kitchen. With only a brief ‘hi Wanda’, he launched into a discussion of his newest invention proposal with his mother.

“Good morning,” Clint said, entering the room with an amused glance at Laura’s exasperated expression. He bopped Lewis on the head with his newspaper. “You finish your chores already?” Lewis’s smile shrank into a guilty grin. “Get to it kid, then you’ve got my permission to do whatever it is you’re so excited about.”

“Thanks dad!” Lewis said, speeding out the door almost as fast as Pietro. Clint chuckled warmly, taking a seat at the table. Laura placed a plate of food in front of him, frowning.

“He was going on about some sort of tree rig, I’m not sure that’s safe.” She was rubbing her belly in that unconscious way of hers as she took a seat beside him. She was officially entering her ninth month and was more than ready to welcome her new son.

“Don’t worry about it,” Clint said, pecking her on the cheek before digging in. “I’ll give him a hand with it. Make sure he doesn’t burn down the house.” Clint glanced at Wanda, who’d just finished eating. “You’ve got a visitor, Wanda. He’s in the barn.”

 “Is it Steve?” She asked, excitement tinging her voice. She’d been waiting three weeks for word on her brother, but so far there had been no news.

“You’ll have to go and see.” Clint answered, grinned mysteriously at her. She rolled her eyes at him, smiling despite his vagueness.

“You know I could just look into your mind and see.” She said grinning wickedly as she stood from her seat.

“Hey! We talked about the invasion of privacy. Remember?” Clint exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

“And we talked about talking with our mouth full. Remember?” Laura said, glaring at her husband. Clint launched into an explanation, allowing Wanda to slip out of the kitchen, still smiling.

Even though the barn was only a short walk from the house, Wanda’s curiosity grew each step she took.

She resisted the urge to reach for her visitors mind. Since her first morning on the farm, Clint had been very clear that she shouldn’t enter anyone’s mind without permission. As a result she hadn’t used that aspect of her powers since she’d last seen her brother. Though the Barton family had made the farm in every way a home to her; she couldn’t deny that she missed the easy connection of the mind that she’d shared with Pietro.

Shafts of light filtered through the high set barn windows, casting warm shadows on the rusting farm equipment. The smell of hay and dirt was overwhelming in a pleasant way.

A dark figure stood on the opposite side of the barn, his back to her. He heard her approach and turned. Wanda stared in surprise at his single eye, the other was covered by a black eyepatch.

“Wanda Maximoff.”He spoke in a deep, slow voice. “My name is Nick Fury.”

“You are the director of S.H.I.E.L.D?” Wanda asked, recognizing the name, her surprise melted into curiosity.

“I’m not the director of anything. More of a…consultant.” He stepped forward, head tilted as he observed her. “I’ve come to thank you, Ms. Maximoff. For what you and your brother, Pietro, did to help save the world.”

He pulled up a wooden crate and sat down firmly, fingers laced together in front of him. Wanda remained standing before him, mouth set in a firm line.

“Thanks does not help my brother. I was told I would be kept informed about him.”

“Of course, that’s one of the reasons I’m here. His sacrifice has not been forgotten. But S.H.I.E.L.D has done all they can to repair his body.” Wanda stared in silence at these words.

“I want to see him.” She finally said, a red glow tinging her fingertips in her anxious need to be understood. Fury watched the radiance of her power with a calculating gaze. It took an extra minute before he responded. By then the Wanda had plugged the flow, causing the red to shimmer and die.

“I’ll have something arranged for next week. Agent Romanoff should be free to escort you then.” He stood abruptly, extending his hand.

Wanda relaxed instantly at his words, reaching forward and shaking his it. He held her grip for a moment, meeting her eyes in a thoughtful stare.

“Being an avenger is a fulltime job, Ms. Maximoff. One that requires a unique set of skills and risk.” He paused, as though considering his next words. “I believe you can be a very valuable asset to the team, if and when you have gained full control over your abilities.”

He dropped her hand then, but the stern, guarded look in his eyes did not fade.

“Until we meet again.” He gave her a simple nod which she took as a dismissal. She turned and stalked out of the barn, his words still ringing in her ears.

The morning sun warmed her skin, but there was a chill insider her it could not touch. In only the few minutes that they had spoken she felt as though she’d been the one to have her mind read. How could he know that there was a part deep inside her that worried she would never gain full control over her powers?

Clint was reclining on the front porch when she came around the corner.

“Fury done with you?” He asked sitting up straight at the sight of her. “Any news on Pietro?”

It touched her that he’d thought to ask and she forced a smile onto her face.

“Romanoff will take me to see him next week.”

Clint grinned widely at her, hoping off the porch and wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a one armed hug.

“That’s great news, kid.” He glanced over her head at the barn. “I’ll go check if there’s anything he needs before he’s off.”

He disappeared around the corner, leaving Wanda alone in the front yard. Sinking into one of the wicker chairs, she twisted her hands to and fro in front of her, staring at the curves of her fingers covered in their silver rings.

She opened the flow of energy, so that her fingers basked in the red glow of her powers. Her brief conversation with Fury had awakened feelings in her she did not know she still had. An urge to learn and challenge her abilities in ways not yet experienced. To push past the fear and gain complete control.

Hydra had tested her and Pietro to a certain extent. But there was something more in her. She knew, she could feel it; clawing at her mind, looking for escape.  

She twisted her fingers, bending her wrist forward in a quick jab. A ball of red energy shot forward, creating a round scorch mark in the grass before her. A grin pulled at her lips and excitement to begin her training bubbled in her chest.

She would make Pietro proud. When he awoke, he would find her master of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long to get out! Long weekend and such had me busy. I tried to fit Vision in this chapter but there really was no were for him to go without it being forced. I promise he'll show up in the next chapter though! Hope you still like it!


	4. A Visit and A Baby

Natasha Romanoff arrived at the farm just in time for dinner the day before their scheduled departure. The Barton family’s excitement was obvious, though Wanda herself still felt rather shy and reserved around such a seasoned avenger.  

Natasha was outspoken and witty, teasing Clint with clever retorts that set the kids and Laura laughing. Once Lewis and Nichole were sent to bed, she set about updating Clint and Wanda on the status of the new avenger’s headquarters.

“Tony says finishing touches will be done in another week or so. They’re building in upstate New York, it’s only a few hour’s drive to the city.” She looked to Wanda, a hint of a smile playing on her lips and winked. “We could take a girls trip, get away from all that testosterone.”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with some extra testosterone.” Clint interrupted, wiggling his eyebrows. “Gets you pumped for the fight!”

Natasha rolled her eyes and ignored him, directing her attention to Wanda.

“What do you say, Wanda? Ever wanted to see New York City?”

“Sounds like fun.” Wanda said, smiling shyly at Nat.

“Perfect,” Nat flashed her a wide toothy grin, a smile most men would melt over. “It’s great to have another girl on the team. It’s about damn time.”

Wanda felt her apprehension for Natasha grow into an instant fondness at those words. While Clint and his family had been incredibly accepting, she couldn’t deny she’d been anxious about interacting with the rest of the team after everything that had happened. It was nice to know she’d know at least one friendly face during training.  

The next morning they rose early, flying out on Natasha’s jet before the sun had even fully risen. They arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D facility by midafternoon.

Wanda could feel various emotions whirling around in her chest. Images of her brother as she’d left him kept flashing before her eyes.

It was with a heavy heart that she stepped though the double doors that lead to his room. The med tube was positioned in the center of the room, various screens displaying his status were blinking against the walls.

For the first time in almost a month, Wanda accessed the power to reach out into the mind of another. Still standing in the doorway, she stretched her mental probe across the room; colliding with her brother’s mind so hard that for a moment her own world went as black as his. Quickly correcting her error, she pulled back a bit, controlling the flow of her mind so that it was only connecting to the surface of Pietro’s.

Her heart beat widely against her chest as the reality of what she’d experienced registered in her mind. She’d known she could she could inhabit the minds of others if she used too much power on them, but it hadn’t happened since she’d been newly modified. Since then she’d learned to control the flow to prevent such a takeover. It was incredibly uncomfortable to inhabit someone else’s mind. To see and feel everything as they saw and felt it while simultaneously feeling your own body was a sensation beyond description.

Poor Pietro was still stuck in a world of eternal darkness. She could feel the cold blackness of his mind against hers and she rushed toward the tube, laying her hands against it and peering into the glass window. He was laying as peacefully as she’d left him, not a trace of suffering showed on his face. She squinted at the computer screens on the walls, trying to assess his physical condition but nothing on the screens made any sense to her.

Without any warning, the light humming of the Visions mechanical mind entered the range of her mental probe. She pulled back instantly, keeping a connection only with Pietro’s darkness, unwilling to break contact after so long apart.

“His body has repaired itself quite well, his unnaturally fast metabolism has saved us several more weeks of medical procedures.” Vision spoke from somewhere behind her. She didn’t turn, just pressed her fingers against the glass over Pietro’s face, trying to scan the depths of his mind for some trace of thought.

“I still cannot hear him.” She pulled her hand away, spinning around to meet Visions silver eyes. “If his body is repaired why is there nothing in his mind?”

“Your brother did die.” He said in a calm, matter of fact voice. “The normal functions of his brain stopped working the moment his body gave up on life. Though we have repaired his body, the neurons in his brain are damaged beyond the human ability to repair. That is why I must use the mind stone to reanimate his central nervous system.”

He stepped up beside her, staring down into the tube.

“If his body is now repaired, when will you use this stone to heal him?” Wanda asked, glancing up at the yellow gem. Vision continued to stare down at her brother and she found herself looking down from the stone to stare at the foreign angles of his face, taking in each irregular feature.

“I have continued my calculations in your absence. While I could attempt the reanimation today, I have realized there is much for me to learn before I attempt such an enormous feat. I have been practicing the flexing of my abilities,” He turned to look at her, holding her gaze. “Much the same as you practice yours. I’ve come to the conclusion that it would best to wait until I have gained a greater insight into my own capacities. Only a few more months would greatly increase the chances of success.”

He must have seen the flash of distress flick across her face because his brow scrunched in what she thought was concern.

“I could attempt it right now if you believe it necessary.” He spoke softly and she stared up at him in shock.

She could tell he was completely serious and it amazed her. His selflessness was so different from the destructive being whose mind she’d originally probed.

He continued to stare at her, awaiting an answer. She mutely shook her head looking for the words to explain.

“I don’t think it’s necessary.” She pulled her eyes from his, realizing they’d been staring at each other for several minutes. He clearly had no concept of the appropriate length of human eye contact. Though she did not have her own excuse. Instead she turned to Pietro, widening the contact of their minds to cover her momentary confusion. She did not take her gaze from Pietro’s face when she spoke again.

“I understand.” She said softly, knowing he’d hear. “The struggle to know what it is you’re capable of. To control it.”

“I know you do, Wanda.” He answered just as softly. “I do believe you are the only one who can.”

There was a lengthy pause. Wanda continued to stare at her brother, mind racing. It was with some reluctance that she was pulled from her thoughts by the Visions next words.

“Is this what it’s like?” He asked, his tone curious and slightly surprised. “To relate to someone? To sympathize?”

Wanda turned to him, astounded.

“I didn’t know you could experience such human emotions.” She said, analyzing him again with this new information. It made his selflessness even more impressive.

“I did not realize that I could.” He held up his hand, watching as he flexed his fingers, before lowering it and meeting her curious eyes. “Though this would explain several feelings I’ve been experiencing.”

Suddenly he smiled at her. Without reading his mind she could almost feel his happiness radiate off him. He suddenly realized he’d been keeping her and he cast a look between her and her Pietro.

“I’ll leave you alone with your brother now.” He nodded at her in farewell. “I am sure I will see you again soon.”

When he was gone, Wanda pulled a chair up to her brother, leaning forward in it so that she could fold her arms on top of the tube before resting her head on them. She looked down into Pietro’s face and found herself smiling.

“Good for him, Pietro.” She said softly in Sokovian, knowing he could not hear her but wanting to talk to him anyway. “To feel emotions can be a wonderful thing.” She ran her fingers lightly over the glass. “Let us wish him luck in avoiding the more painful parts.”

____________________

It was with great reluctance that she boarded the jet the next morning with Natasha. She’d spent the whole night up with Pietro, telling him all about her time on the farm with Clint and his family. Her eyes burned with exhaustion but she did not want to waste her only time with him by sleeping.

“We’ll have him moved to the new headquarters as soon as it’s up.” Nat said, sensing her mood and trying to comfort her. “Only a couple more weeks and you can see him anytime.”

As the hours on the plane ticked by, Nat amused her with embarrassing stories of Clint which Wanda stored for later harassment and teasing. By the time they landed beside the little dirt road that led to the Barton farm, Wanda felt relaxed and confident again.

They only had time to register the strange green truck in the front when Nichole raced to them from the front door, throwing herself into Natasha’s arms.

“Auntie Nat! Wanda! It’s happening! My baby brothers coming!”

Wanda and Nat exchanged quick glances before hurrying into the house. Lewis was bouncing on the couch in excitement, his face lighting up at the sight of them.

“Where’s your dad, you monsters.” Nat asked and Nichole pointed enthusiastically up the stairs.

“With mommy and the midwife.” She said in an excited squeak. Nat glanced up the stairs for a long moment before clapping her hands together and kneeling down to reach their height.

“Aright guys. Looks like we’ve got a long wait ahead of us. I’m gonna go check up on mommy. Are you guy’s hungry?” There was several enthusiastic nods and Natasha looked to Wanda “Could you?” She asked. Wanda nodded, gathering the kids to her and leading them to the kitchen. Glancing back to see Nat disappearing up the stairs.

“How about we make Sokovian butter cookies?” She asked, taking their excited chatter for a yes, she began to pull bowls and spoons from the cupboards.

By the time Nat appeared in the doorway, both kids were eagerly mixing  together their ingredients, getting more on themselves than in the bowls. Leaving them to it, Wanda slide up to where Nat was watching, leaning casually against the doorframe before speaking.

“Is everything going ok?” She asked, casting a sidelong look up the stairs where muffled voices were coming. She resisted the urge to use her powers to check herself.

“It’s normal.” Nat said, following her gaze. “She’s already seven centimeters. Contractions started early this morning.”

Relieved, Wanda hurried over to help Nichole, who’d almost tipped over the measuring up in her delight.

They were just pulling the cookies from the oven when a drained but cheerful Clint appeared, followed by a middle aged woman with a large medical bag.

“Laura and the baby are upstairs resting.” He said apparently unable to stop smiling. His grin was contagious though and Wanda felt herself smiling back. “You can all go upstairs and see them. I’m going to walk Marge out.” He gestured to the woman behind him and she flashed them a small smile in acknowledgment.

Laura was laying back on the several pillows, propping her up. She smiled at the sight of them coxing Nichole and Lewis, shy now at the actual sight of their baby brother, into coming closer.

While Natasha was holding the baby, Clint came back into the room. He noticed Wanda standing off to the side and made his way over to her.

“You ever hold a baby, Wanda?” He asked and laughed at the look on her face as she shook her head.

“Aw, it’s not so hard,” Nat said, overhearing them and bringing the little bundle closer. “Here just hold your arms like this…there you go. Here.”

Very carefully Nat transferred the bundle to the cradle of Wanda’s arms.

“He’s so light.” Wanda said smiling down at the little pink face. Nathanial’s eyes were closed, soft wisps of blonde hair poking out of the blanket.

“Come sit down,” Laura called, patting the bed beside her. Wanda moved gingerly over, sitting down softly, very aware of the delicate little life she held in her hands.

She’d never held a baby before. It was such a curious feeling. She’d never considered the possibility of having children before. But in this moment she knew it would be a quite a pleasant thing.

Making up her mind, she send out a gentle probe, reaching for the little mind. Curiosity overcoming propriety. She gasped out loud when she came in contact with his mind. There were no coherent thoughts, only an overwhelming flow of love and contentment that instantly put her at peace.

“Wanda, we wanted to ask you something.” Laura said softly, pulling her from his thoughts.

“Anything.” She said looking from Laura to Clint, sensing their indecision.

“You know his first name is Nathaniel, but we were wondering…” He looked to Laura and she took over, placing a gentle hand on Wanda’s arm.

“We were wondering, if it’s okay with you of course, whether we can honor him with the middle name Pietro.”

Wanda raised her eyebrows and hastily looked down at the baby. She recalled the deep and endless love inside him and her face softened into a smile.

“It would be a blessing.” She said simply, brushing a light kiss onto baby Nathaniel Pietro’s forehead. He let out a little groan at that, fingers curling and uncurling. Wanda passed him back to Laura who instantly put him to her breast to feed.  Laura gazed down lovingly at the tiny boy in her arms before looking up to Wanda. Wanda smiled, reaching out to touch her hand lightly before standing up and stepping aside so that Clint could sit beside his wife.

Wanda and Natasha gravitated toward the door as Nichole and Lewis clambered onto the bed to watch their new baby brother. After a moment, they were able sneak off downstairs, leaving the family to some privacy.

Once in the kitchen, Natasha dug through the shelves, pulling out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. She poured two glasses in silence, handing one to Wanda and keeping on for herself.

“Nathaniel Pietro Barton.” She said, raising her glass and clinking it with Wanda’s. “Maybe he live a normal and happy life.”

She downed the drink in one shot and Wanda followed her lead, feeling the burn of the liquor itch the back of her throat.

A normal life. She’d never really considered her future, but now that she thought about it she realized she could never have a normal life. One with a husband who treasured her and their own happy baby filled with love. It was could not be her destiny. She’d given that up the day she and Pietro had given themselves to Hydra.

She poured out another measure of the whiskey and downed it.

Pietro would be her only real family. Now and forever.


	5. A New Avenger

Only two weeks after Nathaniel Pietro’s birth, Clint received a call informing him the new headquarters was officially complete. It was time for Wanda to move on to her new life.

Packing her various belongings was bittersweet. The day of her official departure, Wanda sat on the end of her bed, surrounded by her luggage, silently watching the dust molts winking in the light of the rising sun. She was sad to be leaving. This farmhouse had been the first place to really feel like home. But her sadness was overshadowed by excitement to start her training and be with her brother once more.

She wished so much that Pietro could have enjoyed it here with her. She had stored up several memories to show him when he finally came back to her. Her favorite being the time Clint was kicked by the horse and got the wind knocked out of him. She was sure Pietro would particularly enjoy that one, a grin built on her face at the thought.

“All ready?” Clint said, poking his head around her door and eyeing her packed suitcases.

Wanda nodded, standing up and smoothing out the wrinkles in the cover where she’d been sitting.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” She said, sensing’s the apprehension coming from Clint’s mind.

Ever since her visit to her brother, she’d been practicing only the most basic mind probing. She shouldn’t have gone so long without practicing in the first place; the last thing she wanted was to accidently inhabit another body. Teaching herself to sense only the most basic emotions from the mind had been surprisingly easy. She could now hover around the edge of someone’s mind, without actually reading their thoughts.

Even though she didn’t consider it a direct violation of Clint’s request, she still hadn’t mentioned it.

Flashing Clint a reassuring smile seemed to ease the concern generating from him and she felt herself relax when he smiled soothingly back.  

“Great, kid. Let’s get this stuff downstairs. I know Laura and the kids want to say goodbye and we’re on a tight schedule.” He made to lift two of the heavier suitcases but Wanda held up a hand to stop him. He halted a foot away from the nearest bag, watching as she twirled her fingers expelling the red energy of her power. All five suitcases lifted in the air, supported by light red clouds.

“Showoff.” Clint said, rolling his eyes. Wanda laughed, following him down the stairs, luggage hovering steadily behind them.

Laura and the kids were crowded in the entrance hall, both Nichole and Lewis were unusually quiet. Wanda could feel unhappiness radiating off their minds. Giving them a reassuring smile, she kneeled before them, pulling them both into a double hug.

“I will visit, I promise, ma ninkas” She said, using the Sokovian term of endearment for “my babies”. Nichole sniffled and pulled back, thrusting a crayon drawn picture at Wanda. It showed a stick figure in a field, red squiggles floating from its hands. Wanda chuckled and held the drawing to her chest. “It is beautiful. I will keep it forever.”

She planted a kiss on Nichole’s head and then, despite his feeble struggle, one on Lewis as well. She rose grinning to face Laura. Baby Nate was tucked up in Laura’s arms, sound sleep. Wanda whispered a soft goodbye to him, lightly kissing his forehead before wrapping Laura in a tight one armed hug.

“Thank you for every kindness you have shown me.” She said a slight shake in her voice.

“You’ll always be welcome, Wanda.” Laura sniffled, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. “Now go kick some ass.”

“Mom!” Both Lewis and Nichole yelled in disbelief. Laura laughed and hushed them, while Clint raised his eyebrows in amusement.

The four members of the Barton family stood in the doorway as Wanda and Clint climbed into his pickup truck to head for the airport. Her last glance back showed them all waving as they disappeared down the road.

Once her baggage was checked in, she was ready to go through security. She hovered outside the entrance to say goodbye to Clint.

“A car will be there to pick you up.” He said for the fourth time. “Let Steve know I’ll be around in another few months.” He hesitated then carried on, shoving his hands in his pockets in a would-be casual gesture if it wasn’t for the uncertainty rolling off his mind. “If, ah, you decide to wake your brother early. Could you give me a call? I want to be there.”

“Of course,” Wanda said, amused. “I’m sure he’ll have quite a few things to say to you.”

Clint grinned sheepishly, and shrugged his shoulders.

“Some of it I might actually deserve.”

They both chuckled and stood in companionable silence. Finally, Wanda glance at the time and held out her arms. Clint gripped her in a brief but firm hug.

“Take care of yourself, kid.” He yelled after her. “Don’t like Cap and Nat push you too hard.”

“Don’t worry,” She called over her shoulder as she flowed through security. “They’re the ones who should take care!” Clint’s answering laugh echoed after her until she was out of its range.

As the S.H.I.E.L.D driver pulled up to the new avenger’s facility, Wanda gapped up at it through the window of the Mercedes. The large building stood in the middle of a wide open field. The flow of traffic to the front door was almost nonexistent.

A tall, dark haired woman was waiting for her outside.

“Maria Hill.” She said holding out her hand which Wanda took, shaking fleetingly. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Maximoff. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I wish I could say the same.” She said, following Maria inside, floating her luggage along behind them. Maria was eyeing it curiously but smiled at Wanda’s words.

“I’m more behind the scenes staff.” She said, pulling out a data pad and zooming in on a map of the facility.  She passed it over to Wanda, pointing out places as she spoke. “This will be your personal device. It’s already preprogramed to recognize your vocal patterns. You just have to ask it something and it’ll show you. This map will be your go to for a while. This place is huge, but your quarters are here. Mess hall is down here. Your brother is being kept in the med bay which is right here. Not too far from your rooms.”

Wanda watched carefully as she explain the more common areas, then showed her how to push in the corners to make the pad into a square the size of playing card. She pushed it into the pocket of her jeans, as they walked around the corner, coming to a stop outside her new room.

“This is you,” Maria said, gesturing to the room. “Mr. Rogers would like a word in the conference room as soon as you’re ready. It’s on your map. Anything else you need, feel free to give me a call.”

She flashed Wanda a quick smile, swerved around the floating suitcases and disappeared down the hall.

Wanda stepped into her new room, surprised to find it was rather cozy. More modern than the rustic farmhouse room, but still comfy. She floated her luggage down by the closet, deciding to unpack later, she pulled the data pad from her pocket.

“Pietro Maximoff.”

Instantly the map pulled up directions to his room only a few halls over.  Wanda followed it down the corridors, trying to memorize the way, but each hall looked very similar to the last. Finally she stopped outside the med bay.

A woman with short blonde hair greeted her at the reception desk.

“I’m here to visit my brother, Pietro Maximoff.” She said. The woman typed in a few words and checked between her and the screen in front of her.

“Alright, Wanda, head on in.” She replied with a bright smile, signaling her to proceed.

Pietro’s set up here was very similar to the one in the other S.H.I.E.L.D facility. Wanda reach out to him immediately, taking comfort in his presence. He looked much the same as before and she stroked the lid of the med tube.

“We are finally here, Pietro.” She spoke aloud, happy to be speaking her natural tongue again. “We are avengers now, you and I. Perhaps we can finally do some good with this power.”  

She flexed the power in the back of her mind, causing her fingers to glow. Pushing it back again she sighed, patting the tube.

“Captain America wishes to meet with me. So this training begins.” She pulled her hair back, tying it into a high ponytail. “Wish me luck.”

She planted a quick kiss on the glass over his face, glancing back once before setting her face in keen determination.

The data pad led her to the conference room easily. When she entered she found Steve, Natasha and Vision standing around a large table. A holoscreen was pulled up in front of them and they appeared to be discussing it.

They turned at her approach and Natasha smiled, waving her over with a warm welcome.

“It’s good to see you again, Wanda.” Vision said, giving her a pleasant smile.

“You too, Vision.” She said politely looking up at him for a quick moment before turning to greet Steve. “Maria said you wanted to meet with me?”

“Yes, Romanoff and I were just doing some assessments of the new team.” He gestured to the holoscreen where Vision’s information and known abilities glowed brightly. “Figured we’d clear yours up too. Wilson is coming in sometime this week and Rhodney should be here by the end of the month, but that doesn’t mean we can’t start your training now.”

He pulled down the holoscreen and clicked through several profiles before pulling up hers.

“We’ve got you under an array of psionic powers including telekinetic, telepathic and neuro-electric interface control.” Nat said pointing out the information on the screen. “All as a result of your exposure to the mind stone. Does that sound about right?”

“Neuro-electric interface control?” Wanda asked confusion crossing her face. She stared at the word on the screen, trying to recall if she’d heard such an English term before.

“It is the ability to manipulate the energy around you on a molecular basis.” Vision answered and Wanda’s confusion cleared.

“Yes, that sounds right.” She confirmed, scanning over the information again.

“Good. Now we know Hydra was testing and experimenting with your powers.” Nat continued, flipping through the information on screen. “Do you think they were tested to their maximum capacity?”

“No,” She shook her heard. “We were still learning when your team attacked the base. There is something more, I can feel it.”

“Alright, let’s get some basic knowledge of what you have complete control over and what you think still needs work.” Nat said sitting down on a metal stool and pulling up a key board, preparing to take notes. “We’ll send it to the science techs and have them analyze it, see if there's anything we missed.”

Wanda sighed, pulling up a stool and taking a seat beside her.

They started with her telekinetic abilities. She’d demonstrated multiple times her ability to move and manipulate the things around her. She’d played around some with the ability to manipulate the actual molecules into different shapes though she thought she needed more practice with that aspect.

Her telepathy was largely out of practice after her stay at the farm. She knew she could sense the emotions and thoughts of those around her if she looked, but there were various levels of that skill she still had to explore. Mass manipulation was also possible, though she’d preformed it only once. She was sure that individually she could produce a stronger result but had yet to fully test this theory. And while she could turn someone’s own thoughts into hallucinations she had yet to practice creating hallucinations from her own memories.   

“It’s not gonna be easy finding test subjects for that one.” Steve put in. “I’ve been on the receiving end and it’s not much fun.” He raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned guiltily.

“It is possible to create positive images.” She said, “But we were not friends then, yes? You were the enemy.”

“We’ll I hope I’m never on your bad side again.” He said simply and she laughed as they continued.

Neuro-electric interface control was what powered all her abilities but also allowed her to create physical bursts of collected energy. This gave her the ability to form projectiles and shields made of solid energy. It tied closely with her telekinesis and both abilities could be expanded with extensive practice.

“Wanda, can you fly?” The question from Vision stopped her mid explanation and she turned to gap at him.

“I have never tried.” She said honestly

“I’ve just done some simple calculations and with your level of control over energy, you should theoretically be able to manipulate the currents around you to produce levitation.”

“Well that’s an idea.” Steve said turning to stare at Wanda in realization. “Come to think of it, you’re the only one of the new recruits who can’t fly.”

He exchanged glances with Nat, who shrugged and closed the holoscreen.

“Well I think we’ve got a pretty good idea of what you can do now, Wanda. It’ll give us a much better idea of where to fit you within the team.” She glanced up at Vision. “If what he says is possible, which I’m almost sure it is, then you should get on practicing right away.”

“If you can get it down by the time Rhodney and Wilson get here, we can do some interesting exercises.” Steve added.

“Wait until you see the training room Stark designed.” Nat said, chuckling as Wanda’s face scrunched in disapproval at the name. “Hey I’ve got no defense of the man’s character, but you gotta admit he’s got one hell of a brain.”

Wanda shrugged halfheartedly before squaring her shoulders and standing up.

“I will try to practice flying.” She said, her thoughts already racing with possible ideas on how to go about it. “I’m sure I can learn by the time they get here.”

“If you don’t mind, Wanda, perhaps I could assist you?” Vision spoke up his tone polity inquisitive. “I do have some experience with the feat myself. I could suggest some tips to make the experience easier.”

Wanda looked to him, considering.

His company was not unpleasant, though slightly intimidating. And he was doing her and her brother a great service by promising to regenerate him. Plus she could sense a desire to be useful radiating from his mind.

Well, his help might actually make things easier anyway.

“Alright then,” She said, holding his silver gaze. “Tomorrow morning we begin.”


	6. First Flight

Wanda woke the next morning both nervous and excited. She’d spent the rest of the night with Pietro, practicing what she could to be fresh for her morning attempt. Now that the moment was here, she still felt underprepared.

The Vision had recommended they begin practice on the ground floor, to prevent any possible accidents and Wanda had agreed. She met him in the large outdoor training grounds. On one side a group of new S.H.I.E.L.D recruits were participating in early morning exercises.

On the other, Vision was standing casually on the edge of an enormous running track, calmly observing the recruits at their practice. He spotted her as she walked up to him and he met her halfway.

“Good morning, Wanda. I trust you slept well.” He inquired courteously when she stopped in front of him.

“Well enough,” She said simply, glancing behind him at the empty field in the middle of the track.  “Shall we begin?”

“Certainly,” He answered, following her onto the thick grass. “Did you know where you wanted to start?”

Wanda stopped in the middle of the field, pulling her hands up in front of her. She stared at her fingers, opening the flow of her powers so that they glowed red.

“You said if I manipulate the currents around me then I should be able to fly.” She focused on pushing the energy through only her right hand. A large cloud of red encased it, until she could no longer see her fingers. She pulled it back, directing it toward her left hand until the same effect had been produced. “I don’t think it will be as simple.”

She tried to produce the same effect with both hands, but the red did not condense as it did with one hand. The curve of her fingers was still visible.

“I see,” Vision said, watching her closely as she worked. “Perhaps such logistics will only work once in flight.”

He stood silently for a moment, considering. Wanda continued to flip the flow of her powers between her hands, increasing it ever so slightly with each turn.

“Have you attempted to lift yourself as you would an object?”

“It was one of the first things I considered yesterday.” She admitted, cutting the flow of power and dropping her hands to her sides, a nervous grin pulling up the corners of her mouth. “I suppose I should test that first.”

She inhaled deeply, directing her palms downward. She held that stance for a moment, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. It would take a vast amount of power to lift herself. More than it would to lift someone else.

Focusing the energy on herself instead of an outside object would leave less concentration for the production of it. If she wasn’t careful, she could propel herself way farther than she intended. It would also be difficult to focus on producing the power while trying to control her direction.

_This is why we practice, sia*. To get stronger. To get better._

Pietro’s words floated back to her. Their first week of transformations had been painful and difficult. She had drawn from Pietro’s strength, as he’d drawn from hers. When their powers were strange and new and out of control and it didn’t seem as though they’d ever learn how to control them, he’d recite those words.

Because of that they had been the only ones to pull through the trials; the only ones to survive.

She glanced up at Vision quickly. He was watching her adamantly, catching her look he gave her a small nod of reassurance.

She closed her eyes then, opening the flow of her powers. She focused firmly on the thing she wanted to lift: herself. A strange weightlessness enveloped her and she opened her eyes to see her feet rise slowly from the ground. Keeping her palms steadily downward, she looked up a wide grin stretching across her face.

An unconscious smile built on Visions face as he watched, never taking his eyes from her. The intensity of his stare distracted her and when their eyes met she felt her concentration ebb, dropping her back to the ground.

Wanda landed heavy on her feet, unprepared for the sudden impact. But the grin never left her face and she was already excited to try again. Recalling what had caused her to lose concentration, she shifted her eyes shyly back to Vision.

“That was an excellent first try.” He said, yellow cape flapping slightly in the breeze. “I believe you’re ready for the next step.”

“The next step!” She said, laughing despite herself. The joy of success lifting her spirits and washing away all the mornings’ uncertainty. “I’ve only done it once!”

“I was once told, ‘Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk’.” He lifted himself up to hover a few feet above her, a mischievous grin on his face. “I don’t see any reason why that can’t apply to you too.”

He hovered tauntingly above her and she beamed at the challenge. Concentrating once more, she lifted herself up, rising higher and higher until she was level with him.

They were several feet above the ground, but it looked like such a high fall to Wanda that she wavered faintly in the air at the thought.

“You were right.” She said, once she was floating steadily. “That was easier.”

“I’m glad you found it so.”

Wanda moved side to side in the air by flowing more power through one hand then the other. After a few minutes learning the basic motions and feel of flight, she felt her strength drain. Deciding she’d rather land then fall, she eased up on the power, sinking steadily to the ground. Her impact wasn’t as hard this time, but it was still shaky. Vision floated gracefully down beside her.

After a second’s indecision, she flopped down on the grass to rest. Vision gave her a confused look, but when she gestured for him to sit beside her he did it without hesitation, sinking awkwardly to the ground with his legs crossed in front of him.

Wanda laid back, loving the feel of the grass on her skin. The sky was perfect blue above her, small fluffy clouds drifted lazily across the horizon. She tried to remember the last time she’d really noticed such things and it hurt that she could not recall.

“I never thanked you.” She said at last, breaking the silence that had laid comfortably between them. “For saving my life.”

“I would not have let you die, Wanda.” Vision spoke from beside her. “Not while it was within my power to save you.”

Realizing something, she turned on her side, resting on her elbow, to look at him.

“How did you know where to find me?” She asked. It had never occurred to her before, but now that she thought about it, it should not have been possible. She had told no one where she was going, had hardly known herself, blinded by fury and pain.  

Vision tilted his head in thought, as he considered how best to explain.

“If I’m being honest, I don’t really know.” He half smiled at the disbelieving look she shot him. “It must sound strange. At least it does to me. But the mind stone…it seemed to sense you. To know you were in danger.”

His hand rose unconsciously to touch the stone imbedded in his forehead.

“It led me to you.” He finished simply, shrugging his shoulders in a very human sign of submission.

Wanda turned to stare at the sky again, too stunned to respond. Vision did not seem to require an answer, simply turned his gaze skyward as well, a curious expression of contentment on his face.

She felt her brow crease with thought as her mind raced. She knew the mind stone was what had given her powers. But she’d never considered that it was sentient. That is recognized her.

Suddenly she wanted very much to reach into Visions mind. To understand what he meant. To see inside him. A strange roll of desire pulsed through her at the thought. It was so unexpected that she sat up abruptly.

Vision turned to her, concerned, but she flashed him a reassuring smile and he turned back to the sky.

She’d never felt such a desire to read someone’s mind. It almost made the idea of it seem wrong in some way. Indecent.

Cautiously she opened her mind, only reaching for the barest emotions. There was only the light buzzing of his presence. It was always there when she was around him, even when she wasn’t searching for it. She cast a look at him from the corner of her eye. He appeared deep in though, the purple of his skin seeming even more so in the bright light of the sun.

Thoroughly confused she stood up, brushing grass from her leggings. Vision followed her, rising up as well.

“Did you want to practice again?” He asked politely, observing her in that unwavering way of his. She cast him a quick look, then shook her head.

“I think that’s enough for today.” She said, suddenly feeling drained and exhausted. And hungry. She’d skipped breakfast this morning from nerves. But now her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she was human and needed food. “I think I’m ready for lunch.” She hesitated a moment before adding “Do you want to join me? I know you don’t eat, but the company would be nice.”

Her curiosity had definitely been aroused. His mind was a whole realm of unexplored possibilities; his powers similar in many ways to her own. Plus he was enjoyable company and she could not deny that good company was in short supply here.

Vision tilted his head, a smile pulling up one corner of his mouth.

“I’m afraid I have a prior engagement.” His tone was tinged with regret.  “I’ve been spending much time with Thor before he returns to Asgard. He has asked me to meet him when our flight session was complete.”

Wanda shrugged in acceptance and they began the walk back together in agreeable silence. When they reach the door, Wanda pulled it open telepathically, enjoying the free use of her power again.

“Did you want to continue again tomorrow morning?” Vision asked as they stepped inside.

“Yes, I still need lots of practice.” She said at once. Vision agreed to meet her the next morning, same time same place, and they parted ways.

She headed to the mess hall alone, planning on grabbing a sandwich and possibly visiting Pietro when she ran into Steve.

“You on your way to mess hall?” He asked, startling her out her thoughts. She glanced around, surprised to find him alone.

“Yes,” She answered. “Just finished the first lesson.” Steve stepped up beside her, walking with her toward the food.

“That’s great.” He said, giving her a friendly smile. “How’d it go?”

“Very well,” She said “Soon it will be just you and Natasha on the ground.”

Steve laughed, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, I can’t say we’ll mind that much.” He gave a halfhearted shrug as he spoke, still grinning.

They grabbed their food and took a seat.

“Have you checked out the armory yet?” Steve asked as they ate.

“I don’t think I’ll need armor.” Wanda flashed him a skeptical look, biting into the second half of her sandwich.

“It’s not just armor,” He said chuckling, “But they could make you something to wear for when we go out on a job. A suit of some sort. It’ll be better than street clothes at least.”

“I guess I will check it out.” She said, still skeptical. She wasn’t going to wear any full body armor like he did, that was for sure. It would restrict her movement.

“That’s all I ask. You never know. You might be surprised.”

Once they were finished eating, Wanda said her goodbyes and headed to the med ward to see Pietro. She reach out for him, taking in the blackness of his mind.

She missed the constant contact of a mind filled with life, with emotion and thought. Pietro had been that for her once. He would be again. But for now….

Her mind strayed to Vision and the mind stone. He’d invited her once before to look into his mind. Such an invitation was rare, but perhaps one day he would repeat the offer. Then she could get a real glimpse into who he was now.

 

 

_Sia*- sister_


	7. The Scarlet Witch

Flight practice the next morning was going exceptionally well. Wanda was slowly getting comfortable with the idea of flying. She relished being able to throw herself into learning a new skill. It was a welcome distraction to her overflowing mind.  

Halfway through the morning, they decided to move their practice onto the roof. Vision thought it would be useful if Wanda learned how to activate her powers while falling.

“You want me to consciously jump off the roof?” Wanda asked, eyebrows raised uncertainly.

“It’s very probable that you will be in a similar situation in the field. It’s imperative that you learn such skills now, in a controlled environment.” Vision answered, hovering just past the edge of the roof.

Wanda peered over the edge doubtfully. The building was only three stories above ground, most of it consisted of underground facilities, but it was still a far drop. She swallowed hard, taking a step back from the edge.

“It’s no different in height than what we were just practicing.” Vision added, sensing her nervousness.

“It is more the falling part that I am worried about.” She said, hands glowing red at the thought.

Vision floated over to her, toes barely an inch from the surface. He touched down directly in front of her, locking his eyes on hers. She was almost close enough to see the gears turning and she felt herself calm at the thought, powers fading from her hands to the back of her mind.

“You have accomplished amazing things the past two days, Wanda. I know you can do this.” The confidence and surety in his voice was comforting. Wanda took a deep breath, giving a tiny nod of acceptance, not taking her eyes from Visions.

A throat cleared loudly and they both turned as one to see a young man hovering awkwardly by the double doored entrance to the roof.

“Am I uh, interrupting something?” He asked, an unsure smile on his face.

Wanda took an automatic step back, realizing how they must have looked. Vision seemed undisturbed by the interruption, he stepped toward the newcomer, giving him a small nod of acknowledgement.

“Samuel Wilson, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Have you just arrived?”

The name registered with Wanda and she took a closer look at her newest team mate. He was lean but powerful, she sensed his awkwardness fade into friendliness and resisted the urge to take a closer look into his mind.

“Just call me Sam.” He said, walking up to them. He held out his hand to Vision, who took it briefly. “Arrived last night. Steve said I’d find the rest of my team up here, he mentioned something about flight practice.”

 He turned to Wanda, stepping up to her and offering his hand. She shook it quickly, shooting a puzzled look at the metal pack strapped to his back.

“You must be Wanda,” He said flashing her an authentic smile before turning back to Vision.  “And you must be the Vision. I’ve heard a lot about both of you. Looking forward to working as a team.”

He stepped away from both of them to peer over the edge of the roof, displaying the metal pack more prominently. Whistling appreciatively at the height, he turned back around to face them.

“So what are we working on?” He asked, looking between them.  

Wanda and Vision exchanged looks and Vision shrugged in acceptance before floating over the edge of the roof again.  

“Wanda was just going to attempt her first mid fall flight activation.”

“Alright!” Sam said enthusiastically, “Let’s see what you got.”

Wanda pursed her lips, unsure where to begin. Her power glowed red from her palms and she glimpsed Sam eyeing it with interest.

“Perhaps a running start will be an efficient beginning.” Vision called from his position, “You can do this, Wanda.”

Sighing deeply, she shook her head quickly to clear it then without thinking too much into it, started sprinting toward the edge of the roof. With one solid leap she was over the brink, air rushing around her as she plunged toward the ground.  

With one quick motion she pointed her palms toward the ground and opened the flow of power. In her panic at the new sensations, she opened the flow too strongly and shot up like a cork, past the edge of the roof and up, higher than she’d traveled before.

She could see Sam, a tiny pinprick on the flat white of the roof below her. Vision, however, had shot up after her, concern etched on his face.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, floating over to where she hovered at a standstill. Wanda glanced at him then back to the ground, which looked like a fuzzy green carpet from this height.

A feeling of fearlessness took over her and a grin spread on her face. She floated a lazy circle around him, laughing.

“Everything is wonderful!” She shouted, nosediving back toward the roof. She could feel Visions confusion behind her, but he followed her diligently back toward the Earth.

“That really was something!” Sam said, racing over to her when she landed, Vision close behind. “It’s a neat trick,” He gestured to her hands, which still glowed red. “Steve was right when he said we’ve got a witch on our side!”

Wanda flushed from the exercise and the praise; adrenaline still coursed through her, making her reckless. Sam seemed to sense it. He smirked at her and pressed a button on his metal pack, unleashing an enormous set of wings. With a tug, he pulled a pair of goggles from his back pocket and strapped them onto his face.

“Well little witch, you’ve got the height but do you have the speed?”

Without waiting for her to answer he lifted off, rising up faster than she could have imagined possible. Accepting the challenge with delight she lifted off, picking up speed and height at an alarming rate.

Sam had the head start, but within seconds she was closing in on him, leaving a trail of red energy behind her, marking her path. She saw him glance over his shoulder and his surprise radiated back to her from the edge of his mind. Laughing she pushed herself further, rolling over so that she was flying on her back as she came up level with the Falcon.

She sniggered at the concentration on his face, lowering her speed so that she was keeping pace with him. He glanced at her, shaking his head in disbelief.

“That was incredible!” He shouted, slowing down so he was hovering a mile off the ground. Wanda slowed down to hover with him, grinning. “You sure you’re new to this?”

“It is only my second day.” She said, just as surprised as he was with her new abilities. Before he could reply Vision had sped over to them, slowing to a hover beside them.

“That was fantastic, Wanda.” He said and she glowed at his praise. “I do wonder though, is that the fastest you can go?”

“I do not know.” She said and a smug smile pulled up her lips. “Why don’t we find out?”

She only had time to register Visions, calculating stare before she opened the flow of her powers and sped off.

“Count me out of this one!” She heard Sam call from somewhere behind her and she stretched her mind out so she could sense Visions position without turning. He was right behind her, gaining speed fast.

For the first time she completely opened the flow of her energy, letting it take her over completely. Red clouded her vision and she felt it incase her in a cocoon of power, taking her faster than she ever dreamed possible.

A supersonic boom distracted her and felt rather than saw Vision zip by her, only the faintest blur of yellow marking his passing. She slowed to a halt, staring at where Vision had disappeared, mouth hanging open in shock.

“Did that just fucking happen?” Sam asked, eyes wide in amazement, when Vision and Wanda landed on the roof beside him a minute later.

“I’m not even sure and I was there.” Wanda said, mouth still gapping in astonishment as she stared at Vision.

“Dude.” Sam said, eyeing Vision with incredulity and wonder. “Did you just go supersonic? Please tell me you just went supersonic.”

Vision glanced between them for a moment a grin building on his face at their looks.

“I think I just did.” He said simply.

Then suddenly they were all laughing. Sam was bent over, gasping for breath. Wanda had a hand to her mouth, laughing so hard that no sound came from her. Vision’s laugh was pure and musical, creating a pleasing harmony of notes that caused Wanda to laugh even more at the ridiculous perfection of it.

After a few minutes, when it had died down to chuckles Sam glanced over the edge of the roof, a large grin plastered to his face.

“Maybe we should call it quits for today,” He gestured to the crowd of recruits, pointing and staring from the training field. “Think we’ve caused enough of a distraction for one day.”

“Does anyone have the time?” Wanda asked suddenly, remembering the appointment she’d scheduled for this afternoon.

“It is half past one.” Vision said, a small smile still lighting up the features of his face.

“Perfect.” Wanda said, relieved she was on time. “I’m supposed to be down in the armory at two.”

“Armory?” Sam asked as they stepped inside.

“Captain Rogers recommended I have a suit made for going out on the job.” She answered, still skeptical of Roger’s idea.

“Mind if I join? I might get something drawn up for myself.”  

“Of course, company is welcome. Vision, would you like to join as well.” She asked, already sensing the answer.

“I’m afraid I have a conference with Thor and Mr. Rogers to attend. Perhaps I will see you later.” He left it as a statement, not a question and Wanda didn’t feel obligated to answer.

Saying goodbye to Vision, Sam and Wanda headed to the elevator. Wanda typed in her clearance code to the armory level and the elevator headed down with a gentle hum.

The suit designer had her own office in the corner of the 5th floor. She was a petite women with silver pixie hair who greeted them enthusiastically introducing herself as Molly Fraser and hurrying to take Wanda’s measurements.

“I reviewed as much of S.H.I.E.L.D’s footage of the attack on Sokovia as I could as soon as I got off the phone with you yesterday.” She said as she entered the measurements into her computer, pulling up a holographic version of Wanda in the middle of her table. “I took the liberty of creating some designs already. Of course if you’re not interested I’ll get back to the drawing board.”

She flipped her hand so the hologram became three separate versions of Wanda, each wearing a different outfit.

“It really is your color.”

Wanda stared at the three designs in wonder. Each mini Wanda was clad in various shades of scarlet, but it was the middle design that caught her eye. The red jacket was reminiscent of the one she’d worn during that fight, but it had been elongated to give her more cover and protection. She pointed at it and Molly rushed forward to enlarge it.

“That’s my personal favorite.” She said with pride. “Jacket would be made out of the best material available. Flame resistant, bullet proof, light weight, flexible.”

Wanda stared at the design, imagining herself in it. With this suit it would be official; she would be an avenger. She wished so badly Pietro were here to share in this moment. To see what she was becoming.

“Do you want me to send it over to Mark for manufacture?” Molly asked, interrupting her thoughts.

“I think it looks good, if my opinion counts for anything.” Sam spoke up from behind her, glancing between her and the hologram. “It goes with that whole, scarlet witch thing you have going on” He wiggled his fingers at her for effect and she smiled. 

“Scarlet witch.” Wanda repeated, eyeing the costume. "I like the sound of that." A new name to go with her new look. “Make it.” She said, turning to Molly, who squealed with delight and went about having the order mailed out.

“Scarlet witch, huh.” Sam said, looking her up and down. “It works. It works real well.”

She laughed as Molly turned her attention to Sam and he went about explaining what he wanted. Wanda wandered around the office as she waited, the design for her new suit in the front of her mind.

Steve had been right. She hadn’t been expecting something so simple, but it would work so well.

Then there was that name. Scarlet Witch. She couldn’t deny the sound of it thrilled her. There was something vengeful about it. Something powerful. It was a name worthy of an Avenger.


	8. A Stark Party

Wanda sat by the med-tube that housed Pietro, casually scanning through a book Sam had lent her the day before. The screens on the wall continued to beep quietly in the background, monitoring Pietro. His mind might be gone, but his body had fully healed.

“I do not know how he reads this.” Wanda said, giving up and tossing the book onto the nearby table. She rose from her seat to stand over Pietro, brushing her fingers over the glass. She sighed at the sight of him, opening the connection between their minds, hoping for a split second that this time would be different, this time he would be there. But there was only the empty darkness.

A light mental buzzing signaled the approach of Vision. Wanda started to retract her mind from her surroundings, then stopped. Making up her mind she stretched the probe out very softly, only making the lightest contact with Visions mind.

“Wanda, I thought I’d find you here.” Vision stepped into the room and stopped sensing her mental touch. He tilted his head questioningly at her and she hastened to retract her mind, suddenly feeling awkward.

She turned back to Pietro, unsure how to explain her sudden intrusion. She hadn’t had time to really read him, it had only been the urge to touch an active mind that had compelled her to do such a thing.

“I’m sorry.” She said after a minute of silence. “I did not mean to intrude. It is only…” She gestured helplessly to Pietro’s silent form, hoping he would understand.

Vision silently stepped up beside her, she could feel his eyes watching her but she refused to turn, ashamed of her moment of weakness.

“You know, Wanda, I’ve been thinking,” He said quietly, laying his hand beside hers on the med-tube. “Perhaps there is a way you can interact with your brother again.”

Wanda stared at his hand beside hers, a strange urge to take it, to feel the comfort of another’s flesh against her own, overcame her and she pulled her hand off the cradle and held it to her chest instead.

“I don’t understand.” She said, still continuing to look anywhere but at Vision. She tucked up the strings of her mind tighter, even pulling away from Pietro, who could offer her no comfort now. “I thought you were not ready to revive him yet?”

“Soon enough I will be.” He paused, considering. “However, there is the possibility that he could receive messages from you telepathically even in his current state.”

Wanda’s eyes finally turned to look at him, a small bubble of hope building in her chest despite herself. She met his silver eyes with an intensity she did not know she still had, demanding the truth from him with just a look.

He stared back at her for several moments analyzing her sudden passion, before reaching for her face with the tips of his fingers. Stopping just short of touching her.

“May I?” He asked politely. After a moment’s reluctance, Wanda gave him a little nod of her head and his fingers stretched out and lightly touched her temple.

Instantly she could feel his subconscious pressed against her own. His thoughts were clear and organized and she could read the purity of his mind, so different from the first time she’d seen it. His only desire was to protect humankind, to watch over them. There was something else though, something buried in the back that she could not reach.

Before she had time to dig deeper her view was blocked, by an image of her own face looking up in blank wonder. He was sending her his own view of her. She blinked and the image was gone. Vision removed his hand from her temple and continued to stare down at her as she adjusted to what she’d just experienced.

“I didn’t know you could do such things.” She said, mind still racing with the thrill of being connected to his consciousness. Her curiosity was far from satisfied and she forgot for a moment that’d they’d even been talking about Pietro. An urge to reenter his mind consumed her and her fingers blazed red with her eagerness.

“It’s not as powerful as your gift,” He glanced at her hands with something like fondness. “But when I am physically connected to someone I can hear their thoughts and send my own. Not a skill I’ve needed to utilize often, I’ll admit, but it has given me an idea.”

Vision turned from her to observe her brother and Wanda took the time to shake her head, pulling back the flow of her power and trying to see how what he’d said connected to Pietro. Could he possibly mean what she thought he meant?

“You think he can hear me?” Her mouth hung open slightly in shock as she waited for an answer with bated breath.

“In a sense I believe he can.” Vision stepped around the cradle to monitor the screens recording Pietro’s vitals. Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Wanda grew restless waiting, her mind jumping to every conclusion. But she waited for him to speak, sensing there was something he needed to say.

“When I was in such a state as your brother, my mind had not yet formed its own consciousness. There was no feeling. No existence of anything beyond what Ultron wanted me to feel.” He looked over his shoulder, meeting her gaze. “That is, until I felt your mind reach out for me. I felt your fear.” He turned to face her. “Whatever destruction you saw inside me was not of my own doing. But I could feel your reaction to it. I felt your anger.”

Wanda stared at him, know they were both remembering that moment in Ultron’s lair. That moment when she had first entered his mind and seen what Ultron had been attempting to instill in him. It had filled her with anger. With fear. She had pulled away instantly, too distraught to really notice that there had been no real thoughts in his mind; only that terrible sense of purpose that reeked of Ultron.

“While he cannot currently create his own thoughts, his mind should accept yours. They would be stored in the depths of his cerebrum, and will actively exercise the brain tissues, making it easier to reanimate the neurons when the time comes.”

Vision stepped forward, placing a hand on the glass over Pietro’s face.

“Because I cannot physically come in contact with him, you must be the one to reach inside his mind, Wanda.”

A million thoughts raced through Wanda’s mind. It was possible that she could once again connect with Pietro, even if it was one sided. One day he would remember and thank her for it. He would have done the same for her if he could.

But she was at a loss how. Hydra had wanted her to focus her powers on reading others. They taught her to manipulate thoughts and memories that were already present in someone’s mind. They had cared little for her own thoughts and memories so she’d never learned how to project those into someone else.

As with any other aspect of her powers it would take practice to perform such deeds with perfection. And she had no one to practice with. If she only worked with Pietro as he was, how would she know her message was received?

Wanda glanced at Vision out of the corner of her eye. He’d already been a great help to her in so many different ways. She knew he would not object to helping her practice telepathic communication. But she was still unsure if she should ask. They’d already spent so much time together this past week, even with Sam included in their flying lessons. It was hard to imagine spending even more time together, most of it with their minds intimately connected.

A shiver pasted through her at the thought, though she didn’t think it had anything to do with fear. Visions mind was a unique place, the likes of which she’d never seen before. There was something human to him, but he was not a man. He was so much more.

“Vision,” She said and he turned to her, encouraging her to continue with a look. She shuffled her feet, unsure how to ask. “I know you are busy, but perhaps you could…”

She trailed off, heat rising in her cheeks. A small smile pulled up the corner of Visions mouth and he stepped towards her.

“I would be happy to assist you in your practice, Wanda. Such exercise will likely benefit my own abilities as well.”

Relieved, Wanda felt her muscles instantly relax and she glanced around them, already mentally preparing. Vision saw her intentions and interrupted her thoughts.

“Now may not be the most appropriate time. I actually came here to find you and inform you that Tony Stark and Colonel Rhodes have arrived.” Wanda’s face pulled into a frown at the name but she did not interrupt. “Mr. Stark has had a small party organized for tonight. It’s expected that you will attend.” He added seeing the look on her face.

Groaning with defeat, Wanda nodded her head.

“Fine,” She said. “But I would like to start as soon as possible.”

“Of course. Would tomorrow night be sufficient?”

Wanda thought about it for a moment. She would have been happy to skip the party and start now, but that didn’t look to be an option. Pietro would have to wait another day.

“It will do.” She glanced back at Pietro, touching his silent mind briefly. The idea of doing something for him made her feel better already.

__________________________________

Wanda had not been to a party since she was ten years old. She had called Steve as soon as she’d left Pietro and he had assured her that it was only a small gathering, nothing to worry about. Still not reassured she’d searched for something to wear for almost an hour. Finally she settled on a casual black dress, simple sandals replacing her usual boots.

She wiggled her toes, unused to having them exposed. Her plan for the night was firmly engraved in her mind. While she might be obligated to attend this little party, she had plans to leave as soon as she could sneak away.

There was a hollow pit in her stomach as she headed toward the common room of the new Avengers headquarters. She hadn’t visited this section of the facility yet, there had been no need. It was a place people went to hangout and interact after work and she had no real interest in such activities.

When she pushed the door open there were only a few people scattered around the room, talking in small groups. Checking her watch revealed she was exactly on time; which obviously meant she was early. Sighing heavily she made her way over to the well-stocked bar on the other side of the room.  

Steve was standing by the bar with Maria Hill, casually sipping the beer in his hand. He smiled at Wanda’s approach, reaching into the fridge a pulling out another beer. With one swift move he uncapped the bottle and passed it over to her.

“Drink up,” He said, clinking the top of his bottle with hers. “You’re in for a long night.”

Wanda put the bottle to her lips and took a big sip of beer. She glanced around her absentmindedly for something to do. Besides Steve and Maria there was no one else she knew. Setting her bottle down with a clunk on the bar top she turned to engage herself in their conversation.

“-well with Fury leaving us in the dark I’d say it’s pretty damn convenient.” Maria was saying. She made to take a sip of her drink then put it down midway. “And it’s not worth it in my opinion. We’re just lucky we got the new team together. I’d say we’re going need it soon enough.”

Noticing Wanda’s confused look Steve exchanged a glance with Maria that immediately set her on a new course.

“So what do you think of the new headquarters, Wanda?” Maria said, taking a long sip from her drink to cover the awkward change of topic. .

“It is nice,” Wanda said just as awkwardly. She looked between Maria and Steve, itching to reach into their minds for just a moment. Before she could contemplate such a course for much longer the door was thrown open and Tony Stark strut in, followed by a small gang of eager partiers.

“Hey there Cap!” Stark said, when he’d walked up to him. He raised his glass to cheers with Steve and Maria. “Holding down the fort well enough I see.”

He made a show of gazing all around him and that’s when he noticed Wanda. She’d tried to blend into the background at his approach but he spotted her, his eyes going wide as though he’d forgotten she existed and was only now reminded.

“Well if it isn’t the little witch,” He said, taking a sip of his drink without removing his gaze. Wanda did not reply, only stared back. “I heard a rumor you’d joined the team.” When she didn’t respond he shrugged, raising his glass vaguely in her direction. “Guess were glad to have you.” He said unenthusiastically before disappearing in the crowd in search of better entertainment.

Wanda let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. The hand not holding her beer was shaking slightly, the tips of her fingers glowing red. Quickly retracting her power she put the bottle to her lips, downing what remained in one long chug.

Tossing the empty bottle in the trash she wandered behind the bar, looking for something stronger.

“I make a pretty mean cocktail if you want one?” Natasha’s voice spoke from behind her and she turned, gratefully, to accept.

“I’m afraid I don’t really know what to do with all this.” Wanda said, motioning to the wide variety of liquor on the shelves.

“It’s definitely an art form.” Nat said, pulling bottles off the shelf seemingly at random. “You have to have an idea of what mixes well with what.”

She poured several different bottles into the drink, shaking it thoroughly before distributing it to the two waiting glasses. Handing one to Wanda, she took up her own, swishing it faintly in the glass before raising it.

“Cheers,” She said touching their glasses briefly before taking a sip. Wanda mumbled her own cheers in return before taking a much need gulp from her glass. The taste of the vodka was almost nonexistent in this mix and Wanda nodded appreciably at the flavors.

“This is good,” She said, causing Nat laughed at her tone.

“No need to sound so surprised!” She said still chuckling as she set her drink down, resting her arms casually on the countertop. They both surveyed the room in an easy silence. Wanda spotted Vision in the corner, chatting with a small dark haired women. Sam and Steve were nearby, having a heated debate that reach her in pieces. It definitely had something to do with baseball; a sport Wanda was not too familiar with. She even spotted Thor, leaning casually against a pillar as he chatted with Dr. Cho.

“So this is a party.” Wanda said, surprised to find she needed another drink. Her head was buzzing pleasantly already and she found herself smiling. An understanding smile build on Natasha’s lips as she filled her glass with more of her special concoction.

“Pretty much.” Nat said, filling her own glass as well. “Last time Stark really went all out and it didn’t end so well. I’m glad he kept it smaller this time.”

Wanda bobbed her head in casual agreement, taking another large sip from her drink. She found she was content to stand idly by the bar, observing but rarely joining in the conversations around her. The minds of the partiers were emitting a constant sense of enjoyment that Wanda could not ignore in so crowded a room. It filled her up with second hand pleasure and she found she was actually enjoying herself.  

“Wanda Maximoff!” An unfamiliar voice said as it approached, the speaker handed her a flute of champagne a wide grin on his face. “Names James Rhodes, just call me Rhodey, everyone does.” He clinked his glass with hers and they each took a sip. “Nice to finally meet you. I know we’re gonna be doing our training together, new avengers and all that.” He eyed her fingers, which rested lazily on her drink. “I saw some of what you can do in Sokovia. It’s pretty intense.”

“You are the War Machine, yes?” Wanda asked, trying to recall what she knew about him through the haze that was her current mind.

“Yeah I mean, War Machine, Iron Patriot all the same thing anyway.” He said casually, leaning on the bar next to her. “Whatever you want to call it, the suits the suit. As long as it gets the job done by the end of the day, I’m happy.”

“Wasn’t that suit made by Stark?” Wanda asked, that detail rising to the surface of her mind and dulling the contentment she’d been feeling.

“Well technically, yes, Tony made it. But I’m the one who got the big guns installed.” Rhodey said raising his eyebrows matter-of-factly.

“So you installed more weapons onto a suit that can already surpass other technology in weapon design.” Wanda said an edge creeping into her voice.

“Firepower wins the war,” Rhodey said looking at her with surprise. “You must know that.”

“Only too well. Excuse me.” Wanda said firmly, taking her drink and leaving Rhodey to stand at the bar by himself.

Wanda wandered through the crowd, spotting an empty seat on the sofa and hurrying to occupy it. Casual conversation hummed around her but she suddenly found herself no longer in the party mood.

“Wanda, darling!” A cheerful Molly plopped down in the recently vacated seat beside her. “Don’t look so down.” She tucked up Wanda’s chin, giggling heartily. “I’ve got a surprise for you!” She fumbled to pull out her data pad, extending it and pulling up a holograph of Wanda’s completed suit. “It’s all ready for you! I’ll have it delivered to your room tomorrow. I added a couple things, here and here but I must say, it came out perfect!”

Wanda felt her a smile grow on her face despite her recent aggravation.

“That is wonderful, Molly.” She said, waving away an offered drink. Molly giggled some more chatting away in Wanda’s general direction, before getting distracted by an acquaintance and leaving Wanda to her own entertainments.

The pleasant buzzing of her head had turned into an irritating hum. Wanda checked the time, astonished to see that it was well past two a.m. deciding she had stayed well past her due she made to get up when Tony Stark plopped down in the seat beside her.

 “Alright alright, I know you hate me.” He began, obviously intoxicated. “But I think we can fix it. I really do.”

Wanda felt her mouth drop open, the alcohol exaggerating her surprise at the sudden intrusion. Tony noticed and raised his eyebrows up in one of his extravagant facial expressions.

“I know you can look in my mind with your little witchy powers.” He swayed faintly in his seat, glass wavering his in hand. “So you can see I mean it when I say I want a truce.”

“You know it was your weapons that killed my family.” She managed to spit out, her anger having rendered her momentarily at a loss for words; a handicap that she was quickly getting over. She heard her own voice rise, her temper fueled by the alcohol. “It was you who created Ultron. You are the reason for it all. So much death lays at your feet and you chose to ignore it. To be blind to it. Only for your own comfort. So that _you_ may sleep in peace, regardless of the lives you’ve ruined. The families you’ve broken apart.”

Several people close to them were starting to stare. The rational part of her mind tried to pull back but it was on the losing side. Standing abruptly she pointed to Tony’s chest, her fingers glowing red, the force of her powers threatening to release in her rage.

“I have seen your mind, Tony Stark. And it is not well.” Tony stared up at her, an expression of blank surprise on his face.

“Perhaps now is not the best time, Wanda.” The Visions calm voice spoke in her ear. A gentle hand laid around her, turning her away from Tony. Wanda let him lead her away, focusing her attention on gaining control of the energy inside herself. It bubbled with her rage, trying to find escape.

Vision led her to a quiet corner on the other side of the room. She saw him wave away Sam and Steve who hovered concerned nearby. They appeared to accept his control on the situation and left them alone.

He did not speak and she appreciated his silence. She didn’t need a lecture to tell her she should not have lost control. She saw that very well by herself. Now that her anger had abated she knew she could not stay here, the party was over for her. She glimpsed Stark over Vision’s shoulder. He was at the center of a group, laughing loudly as though nothing had happened.

She glared at him for a moment, before turning to finally look at Vision. He was watching her carefully, his face purposely emotionless.

“I am going to go.” She said, for the first time feeling self-conscious under his stare.

“I’d be happy to accompany you.” Vision said politely and Wanda couldn’t find the strength to refuse. Instead she led the way, pushing past people in her hurry to get out.

They walked in silence to her room, Wanda felt a headache beginning to form behind her left eye. Her headaches had become much worse after her transition and she was regretting letting this one develop. Now it would plague her all night.

When they reach her door they both stood awkwardly outside it. Wanda was not sure what to say. Once again Vision had come to her rescue and it was starting to feel vastly uneven. The alcohol inside her was raising questions she did not know she had. She wanted to ask him why he did it. Why he was always trying to help her? Could he not see that she had nothing to give in return? Did he consider her a friend? Could she possibly consider him one?

Forcibly, she pushed these thoughts aside for future consideration. She searched instead for something easy to say.

“Thank you, Vision.”

A small smile flitted across his face for a brief moment, his eyes bright with understanding.

“Goodnight, Wanda.”


	9. A Lesson in Mentality

A gray morning light filtered through the shades on her window, signaling the rise of the sun. It couldn’t be later than five in the morning, but Wanda pushed away her blankets and got dressed, officially giving up on any chance of sleep.  

Her headache had built to sleep depriving levels over the course of the past few hours. Deciding a cup of tea would be the best solution, she made her way to the private kitchen used by the inhabiting avengers. She passed the door to the common room, making note of the silence behind it. If the party was over than everyone would be sleeping in late. That worked for her, at least she would be left alone.   

“Well good morning, sunshine. Surprised you’re up this early.”

Wanda stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, surprised to see Sam, bright eyed and wide awake, a cup of coffee half-finished in one hand.

“What are you doing up?” Wanda asked. Sam looked to his cup of coffee then back at her as though it were obvious. Which is most certainly was. Wanda was just astonished someone could have been up as late as him and still be smiling this early. “You know what I mean.” She responded, unfreezing and moving toward the cupboard to remove a mug for her tea.

“I guess being in a place like this reminds me of the old days on base. No matter how late you’re up, you better be at your shift on time or you’ll be spending your day running miles.” He chuckled to himself at some memory, watching as she prepared a cup for herself. “So what’s your excuse?”

Wanda shrugged, not meeting his eyes as she focused on adding sugar and milk to her drink. When she finally turned around she saw Sam watching her. He took in the dark smudges of sleeplessness under her eyes and the sagging fatigue with which she carried her weight. He raised an eyebrow at her, a knowing look on his face. Hastily flicking her gaze away, she looked out the window, pretending to be enthralled in observing the sun rising over the treetops.

They stood in silence until the sun had fully risen, basking the kitchen in its warm morning glow. Sighing, Wanda set down her mug, tapping her fingers against the counter. The tea had pulled most of the sleepiness from her mind, creating a restlessness as she reviewed the previous night’s exertions.

“I’m here to talk, you know.” Sam’s voice broke the silence. She could feel his eyes on her back and she resisted the urge to run from them. “It’s what I do. PTSD, shock, trauma…losing someone.”

“Pietro is not lost.” Wanda said turning sharply to face him.

“I’m not saying he is.” Sam said, raising his hands in surrender. “Losing someone can mean losing yourself too.”

His words hung heavy in the air. Wanda could feel them resting on her. She kept her face blank, turning her gaze from Sam back out the window.

“I am not lost.” She said, the hint of uncertainty in her voice betraying her words. She heard Sam step lightly up beside her.

“I can help show you how to gain control again. How to stop your emotions from taking over.” He said softly. “I know what it’s like to lose someone; someone who was your support. It’s a rough bounce back, but it’s possible.”

“He is not lost.” She repeated but his words tempted her. Last night had been close. Only a minute more and she might have destroyed everything she had here. All because she could not control her anger around Tony Stark. If her brother had been awake, he would have calmed her. She would have never been bothered by Starks presence. Instead she would’ve laughed at him behind his back with Pietro, safe in the knowledge that he would eventually be his own destruction.

But this was not first time her emotions had taken control of her powers. A small voice in the back of her mind chimed; pulling the memories of her breakdown, when they’d tried to separate her from Pietro, to the front of her mind.

Pietro had been her support, this was true. Without him around she’d been lost, confused, uncertain how to ground her abilities. His mind had always been her constant anchor to reality. Without it, she hadn’t known if she could gain control. She thought she’d been doing a good job of it, but last night proved once again that there was something still inside her that remained free. If she did not learn to tame it, her powers would always be a liability.

Fury’s words echoed in her head. _I believe you can be a very valuable asset to the team, if and when you have gained full control over your abilities._ Had he known what was inside her? She did not see how he could. Either way he was right. If she wanted to fully become an avenger, she had to learn to control herself without Pietro. Even when he returned, it would be a valuable lesson. Surely, it was one he could not object to.

Sam let her think in silence. He did not push her to make a choice, only turned to clean up his mess in an attempt to give her thinking space. He was just stacking his freshly washed cup back in its place when Wanda spoke.

“How?” It was only one word, but she already felt as though she was taking charge of herself. Sam’s face broke out in a wide grin and he came over to her, putting a strong arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him.

“Well, first step is knowing you’re not alone.” He released her and she couldn’t help smiling shyly back. “You’ve got friends now. Real friends. Not whatever crap they were giving you in Hydra. You know I’m here for you. So are Cap and Nat. Even Vision, he might be an android but dude definitely cares.”

Sam stepped back, looking her over. He seemed to be considering something and Wanda itched to reach out to his mind and know what it was.

“You run?” He asked. She was surprised by the question, wondering how it related, but shook her head in answer. “I see. You might want to start. Nothing clears the mind like a couple miles around the track.”

Wanda raised a cynical eyebrow at the thought and Sam laughed.

“Ok, ok, I get it. We’ll have to find something else for that. Think I’ve already got an idea.” He spoke that last sentence more to himself than her. “We’ll have to meet up sometime. You free tonight?”

Wanda remembered her meeting with Vision. She was supposed to be learning how to communicate with Pietro tonight. But was that more important than learning herself?

“I’ve got something tonight.” She answered, making up her mind. “Tomorrow?”

“Yeah that should work. I think Cap mentioned we might officially start training tomorrow, but we can work around that.” Sam shrugged, taking her cup from her and cleaning it quickly in the sink. “In the meantime, I want you to find someone you feel like you can talk to. I don’t care if you have to call up your great-grandma from Sokovia. Just find someone you trust, someone who will listen without judgement.” He stacked her cup beside his on the shelf before turning to give her a hard look. “I know this is gonna sound harsh, but it can’t be your brother. You need someone conscious for this, trust me. If you need it to be me, I’m here. But I got a feeling you’ll find someone closer to you. Just give it a day to decide and let me know tomorrow.”  

They agreed on a time and place to meet then Sam said his goodbyes, heading to the track for his morning run. Wanda wandered back to her room, mentally reviewing everything that Sam had said this morning. He’d asked her to find someone she could trust to talk to. But no one came to mind. He’d seemed so sure she would find someone that she wondered if she was missing something obvious.

Such speculation was put on hold when she reach her room. She opened her door to find a rack holding up her suit, wrapped safely in a dress bag. Wanda stared at it, frozen in the doorway. The scarlet jacket dropped down past the knees of the black tights. A long pair of sturdy black boots were sitting on a small rack below the costume. Slowly, Wanda stepped up to it, hand outstretched. She pulled the plastic down off the suit, running her hand gently across the fabric. It felt sturdy, but light as promised.

Very carefully she removed the suit from its hanger, laying it out on her bed to admire. She wanted so badly to try it on. But there was something about that moment that she wanted to be special. When she put it on, everything would feel official. Deciding to wait, she put the suit away.

She flopped back on her bed, staring at the suit sitting in the open closet, arms folded behind her head. There was a certain joy she felt in seeing it in person. To be able to touch it. She finally felt as though she was a part of something good. It was without realizing it that she dozed off, consciousness giving way to vivid dreams.  

___________________________

Wanda stared at the screen of the data-pad. It sat open before her, Clint’s number pulled up on the screen. Her finger hovered over the call button, but she couldn’t bring herself to push it. When Sam had instructed her to find someone she could talk to she’d had no idea how to proceed. Pietro was not an option and she had no other family left.

By now her stay at the farm had turned into a surreal dream. Clint and his family’s kindness to her could never be forgotten. But she still did not feel as though she could reach out to them for so personal a matter.

Sighing she cleared the screen and pushed it away from herself.

The knock on her was a welcome relief and she hurried to answer. Vision stood in the doorway, an expression of innocent inquiry resting on his face.

“Hello Wanda, we agreed to meet at this time.” He spoke it as more of a question, casting a glance behind her into her room. She followed his gaze, noticing the mess she’d left it she hastily shut the door behind her.

“Yes, we did.” She answered, looking up and down the hall. “Did you have somewhere in mind for practice?”

“Somewhere quiet would be optimal.” He said smoothly, looking thoughtful. “Perhaps we could use my quarters? I don’t frequently occupy it, but we would be undisturbed there.”

“Sounds good.” Wanda said hurriedly, indicating he should lead the way. Vision made no mention of the night before and she was glad. She followed him down the hall, unsurprised to see that he was in the same resident wing. “I did not know you had your own room. What is the purpose if you do not sleep?” Vision smiled slightly at the question, unoffended.

“My functioning is unfamiliar to humans.” He answered, “I am the first and only of my kind. There can never be another like me. I believe in their attempt to understand me they have tried to normalize me.” He stopped outside a door, pausing outside it to turn to her. “I must admit though, it is nice to have a space that is specifically mine. Even if I do not use it in the traditional sense.”

Vision unlocked his door and pushed it open, gesturing for her to enter first. His room was as plain and generic as it must have been the day he was assigned to it. There was no sign that any life occupied it. Wanda raised an eyebrow at the sight.

“It is not as ornamented as your accommodations.” Vision said in answer to her look. Wanda smiled at his self-consciousness, amused that he would notice such a thing.

“Mine is just a mess.” She pointed out, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “Now how do we begin?”

Vision pulled the chair from the desk over to the bed so that he could sit across from her. Wanda realized he did not sit out of the desire to be comfortable but in an effort to normalize his behavior. She did not like the idea of him trying to be something other than himself, but choose to say nothing for now.

“First I believe you should familiarize yourself once more with my consciousness.” Vision said, meeting her eyes. Wanda did not look away, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. “So please, look again.” His words echoed the ones he’d spoken to her on the day of his birth. This time Wanda did as he asked, finally reaching out to touch his mind with the lightest of caresses.  

It was the same clear and organized essence that she’d encountered the day before, when he’d reach out to her. Now she held the reins. She drifted through his mind, closing her eyes and tilting her head as she read through him. A small smile grew on her lips at his memories. Like yesterday, there was a part of his mind that felt separate, different, from the rest. She prodded it gently but it did not give. Something about it felt too vast for her understanding and she left it alone, reaching out to other parts of his mind that were more accessible.

It only took her a minute to read him but it felt much longer. Finally, reluctantly, she pulled back, opening her eyes to find his still upon her. She felt herself blush, recalling a memory in which he’d thought her beautiful, but she looked back at him, gaze unwavering.

“Your mind…” She started, finding herself at a loss for words. Somehow they’d moved closer to each other while she’d been reading him. She realized she could once again see the gears turning in his silver eyes. The pattern was still there. “It is refreshing.” She said at last. “It is so different from the minds of men. But in a way that is good, that is…captivating.”

Vision stared back at her, the look in his eye was something she could not understand. It looked almost like sadness and she felt her heart breaking at the sight of it. She realized now his desire to be useful, to be accepted. Had not realized how much those around him rejected him and shied away from him because he was something they did not understand. It was a very human feeling, one she could relate to in so many ways. She knew such stares. Always out of the corner of an eye or a whisper behind a hand.

Pietro had shielded her from most of it when they had been with Hydra. But here she was on her own. While the rest of the avengers and upper ranking S.H.I.E.L.D members treated her normally, she would see the looks from those of simpler duties. She had no desire to look into their minds and see what they called her. She could guess only too well.

“It is beautiful.” She finished, sitting back so that she was no longer so close to him. She shook her head to clear it then held up her hands, fingertips glowing red. “Now, let me try this.”

She twisted her fingers in one of her complex patterns, so that a fine red mist floated from them. It made contact with Vision’s mind and he closed his eyes at the touch, looking peacefully at rest. Concentrating very hard on a memory of Clint’s farm; the day she’d helped Nichole pick wildflowers by the edge of the woods. She sent the memory along the link she’d established, pushing it forward into his mind. It was surprisingly easy to do, but she found she had to maintain the connection of their minds to hold the memory in place.

She cut the stream of the memory, but maintained their mental link.

_Did you see that?_

She spoke only inside her mind, projecting it across the connection as she had the memory. Vision smiled as it reach him, then he surprised her by closing his eyes, mouth set in concentration.

_It was beautiful, Wanda. Though it was a bit fuzzy._

A wide grin spread across her face at his mental reply. She had not spoken to someone in such a way since Pietro. It was a great joy to be linked to someone again, to be able to push her words into the mind of another and to hear them reply. Now she could send imagines as well. Well almost. If it was fuzzy then she must not have been focusing enough on the memory.

She brushed off the idea of creating original illusions, saving such practice for another time. Instead she realigned her previous posture, fingers before her.

_Again?_ She asked, delighted to receive his mental approval, before twisting her fingers once more.

It was some time later that she lay back on the bed, the night’s sky peppered with stars through the window. Vision stood beside it, staring out into the night.

“That child you showed me,” He said, speaking aloud for the first time in an hour. “Was that Agent Barton’s daughter?”

“Yes, that’s Nichole.” Wanda replied lazily from the bed. She could see the moon from where she lay, it was large and full in the sky.

“The Barton’s, you enjoyed your time with them?” His tone was innocent, but Wanda sat up, thinking over her answer.

“Clint and Laura and the children…they showed me what a family should be. I will always be thankful to them for that.” She hesitated and Vision looked to her, hearing the note of reluctance in her voice.

“But they could not replace what you have with you brother.” Vision said, filling in what she’d left unspoken. Wanda nodded mutely, slowly laying back again.

“It is the first place I have ever felt at home.” She said after a minute of silence. “But I had no purpose there. This,” She gestured around them vaguely, referring to the whole compound, “this feels more like home now.” She laughed lightly at the idea. “Who would’ve known it would be so.”

Wanda left soon after, heading back to her room, mind calm and relaxed for the first time since the battle of Sokovia. She pulled back the curtains of her window so that the stars could shine in, bathing her room in their silver light.  

She fell asleep almost instantly, never even realizing that she’d gone a whole day without visiting her brother.


	10. Avengers Assemble

Wanda sat at the small dining table, a cup of warm tea tucked between her palms. Natasha was beside her, silently picking through a bowl of fruit. Steve was bustling around the stove, probably burning his toast based on the smell.

“You’re seeing Thor off today?” Nat spoke up, selecting a berry and plopping it in her mouth.

“Got one more meeting with him and Stark, then he’s off.” Steve said without turning, waving smoke away from the pan he was using. “You still set to start today?”

“Don’t see any reason not to.” Nat said, casting a glance at Wanda who sipped her tea nonchalantly. “You ready to get started?”

“Looking forward to it.” Wanda answered leaning forward on the table. “Is it true we start today?”

“Looks that way. Everyone’s here right now, but it won’t stay that way for long.” Steve said, sitting down across from Nat, placing his plate of slightly questionable food in front of himself. Wanda saw him wince as he bit into his blackened toast.

“How long you gonna be with Tony and Thor?” Natasha asked, pushing the half-finished bowl away from herself and standing up.

“Not long, just got some quick things to discuss. You know how he is, pretty straight forward guy and he’s eager to be home. I’m sure it won’t be longer than an hour.” Natasha nodded at this, raising an eyebrow at Steve’s cooking attempt.

“Alright, I’ve got to check up on something first. Shouldn’t take long.”

Steve shot her a knowing look that she ignored, stepping through the automatic door and leaving them alone.

“That all you’re gonna have?” Steve asked, motioning to her cup. Wanda looked down into it, following the swirling tea dregs with her eyes.

“I don’t usually eat in the mornings.” She said simply, realizing it to be true. She wondered when that had become a habit.

“Well,” Steve glanced at his plate, where half the food remained un-eaten. “Can’t say I blame you. At least you’re probably better at this whole twenty-first century cooking than I am.” Steve rose, dumping the remains in the trash and washing off the plate. “I’ll shoot you a message when we know when and where to meet.”

After Steve left, Wanda sat in silence, contemplating the day’s possibilities. Sam’s promise to teach her to control her emotions had echoed in her head since she’d woken up. She was feeling more confident in her abilities after the night with Vision. But she still felt as though there was something she needed to find within herself.

Making her decision, she pulled out her data pad, finding Sam’s name in the contacts and pushing call. She propped the screen up so she had a clear view when he answered. Sam appeared in the window of the screen, he greeted her with enthusiasm and she repeated what Steve and Nat had said, asking if he had time to meet up now.

“Good call.” Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly. He looked around at something off screen before turning back to her. “Why don’t you head on over now. We might be able to get a lesson in before we get the call.”

Wanda nodded her agreement and ended the transmission. It took no time at all to find his room, though she’d never been there before. Her map had informed her it was only one corridor over from hers and when she knocked on his door it was with hopeful intent.

Sam’s room was incredibly homely. He’d tacked up posters of his favorite teams all along the wall. There were also several plants in pots sitting around the room. Each one was wide and green and full of life. He’d left the window open so that sunlight streamed into the room, making it seem brighter and larger than it actually was.

She hovered awkwardly by the door, unsure what to do now that she was here. Sam noticed and smiled soothingly. Reaching under his bed, he pulled out a rolled up green mat. With a light toss it landed in her arms. She looked down at it in confusion, looking up to see that he’d removed a blue one for himself.

“Since you’re not into running.” He said, unrolling the mat and laying it out on the floor. “We need another way for you to find your Zen.”

“Zen?” Wanda said uncertainly, laying out her mat a foot away from his.

“Yes, Zen.” Sam said, taking a firm seat on his mat, legs crossed, indicating for her to do the same. Wanda did, folding her legs in front of her, fingers linked in her lap. Sam waited for her to get in position before continuing. “I’m going to teach you the art of mediation.”

Wanda stared at him blankly, a single eyebrow raising in disbelief.

“You think mediation is what will help me?” She was skeptical about such philosophies but she was willing to try if he really thought it would help. It certainly couldn’t hurt.

“Actually, I’m sure it will.” Sam leaned toward her, his tone entirely serious. “Your problem, Wanda, is that you think too much.”

He let that hang in the air for a moment and she could not deny that it was true. He smirked, knowing he had her.

“What you need to work on is clearing your mind. Moving forward with clarity, instead of mingling the present and the past. There is nothing you can do to change what has happened to you in life. But you have the full ability to control your future.”

He leaned back, placing his hands on his knees and closing his eyes. After a second’s hesitation, Wanda followed suit.

“Clear your mind.” Sam said, taking deep breath and releasing it slowly. “It’s not going to be easy the first time. Especially with everything you’ve got going on in there. But let’s see what you can do.”

Sam stopped talking, letting her focus. Wanda inhaled deeply, trying to understand how she could clear her mind. First she cut off any flow to her powers. It was easy considering she only had a small channel going to be aware of her surroundings. Turning it off was strange. She could no longer sense Sam’s presence except for the feel of him physically near her.

There was nothing in her mind but herself now.

She started deleting things from her consciousness. It was not an easy process. The hardest thing for her to shut down was the worry for her brother that she always carried with her. She had not realized it was there. Without it she felt blank. Numb. Without it there was nothing.

“Embrace the emptiness.” Sam said softly as though he knew what processes her mind had just endured. “Do not fear it. It’s a part of you.”

She pushed down the thought of her brother again. Holding on to the blackness of her own mind. Trying to focus only on the feel of it.

“Wanda.” Sam’s voice sounded strange, it pulled her from the darkness and thoughts came flooding back into her mind. Her eyes snapped open and found Sam’s. He was staring at her in amazement. Quickly she looked down, surprised to see that a soft red glow was emitting from her. It did not stop with her hands, but extended up what was visible of her arms. Instinctively she knew it covered her entire body and she felt her mouth open and close soundlessly in her own astonishment.

It only lasted a second longer before the coloring faded away, leaving them both in surprised silence. Finally Sam spoke up, his eyes wide.

“I gotta say,” He said, looking her up and down, obviously impressed. “The eyes. Woah.”

Wanda chuckled lightly, a hand reaching up to prod gently under her eye. She knew they turned red when she used a large force of her power. But it must’ve been something to actually see it. Especially when her entire body glowed red with it.

“I think we’re on the right track.” Sam said, still wide eyed. He was shaking his head slightly in disbelief, but he did not seem afraid. Something Wanda was thankful for.

“I did not even feel it.” She said, still astonished. Her powers had never consumed her entire body like that before. Until now, it had only ever been her hands that had glowed with its use.

“I’m not an expert or anything.” Sam said, one hand unconsciously rubbing his knee. “But I think you just connected with yourself on a whole new level.”

Wanda smiled then, sitting up straighter. She finally felt like she was on the right path. At Sam’s insistence, they meditated in small intervals. Each time she’d cleared her mind of all though, her body glowed red in response. She felt like she was connecting with her powers in a whole new way. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she felt like she could reach into them more than ever before.

By the end of the hour, Wanda could hold her mind blank for almost a full minute.

“Practice, practice, practice.” Sam said as he stood, rolling up his mat tightly and pushing it back under the bed. “I want you practicing. At least once a day.” Wanda made to hand him her own rolled up mat but he pushed it back towards her. “Keep it. I want you holding a full five minutes next time by this time next week. And don’t try and skimp me, I’ll be able to tell if you don’t practice. And not just because you glow red.” He winked at her and she laughed, tucking her new mat under her arm.

A loud chiming distracted them both. Each of their tablets was displaying the same message. Wanda looked up from it to meet Sam’s eyes. It was from Steve. Only a few words but the message was clear. Suit up.

“Looks like we timed that perfectly.” Sam reach into his closet, pulling out his suit and tossing it on the bed. “Same time next week sound good?”

Wand nodded, moving toward the door. Sam called out just as she was opening it.

“Oh, by the way, did you find someone like I asked you too?” Wanda turned guilty to look at him. He shook his head, seemingly unsurprised.

“I got busy.” Wanda said as an excuse. In truth she’d pushed the project from her mind. Unsure how to go about it.

“I’m serious when I say it’s important. You’re going to need it soon. You can practice meditation all you want but we can’t move forward until you’ve got someone you can talk to.”

Wanda shrugged half-heartedly, ashamed of her meager efforts. Perhaps she would give Clint a call later.

“I’ll figure it out by the end of the day.” She stepped out of the room, pulling the door shut. “I promise!” She added before snapping it closed behind her, cutting off his reply.

The walk back to her room was quick. Her mind was racing, catching up on all the thoughts she’d been pushing away for the past hour. Steve’s message had instructed them all to suit up and meet him on the first floor.  

It was with great care that Wanda pulled her suit from the closet. She dressed quickly, excited to see the finished product in action. The suit was snug but not tight, hugging her in all the right place. When she was done changing she turned to the mirror. She could hardly recognize herself.

The women in the mirror had her face, but there was a look of confidence on it she had not had before. The suit made her feel powerful. She pulled the wrist guards tighter, flexing her fingers to make sure they had full mobility. She cast one last glance at herself, committing the sight to memory before heading out.

She was on the third floor, where most of the residents shared living space. But she knew of a balcony that looked down to the first floors entrance hall. She made for it, gripping the railing and looking down.

“Not as great a height as it once seemed.” Vision stepped up lightly beside her, cap flapping lightly around his ankles.

“Not anymore, thanks to you.” Wanda said, shooting him a quick smile. He flashed her one of his slow, timid smiles, gesturing over the edge.

“After you.” He said politely. Wanda tilted her head in thanks, opening the flow of her powers and rising up to float over the edge. She glided down quickly, rocking slightly on her landing. Steve and Natasha where up the stairs on the small terrace that overlooked the hall. She heard Vision land lightly beside her. A distinct roar signaled the approach of Rhodey, who landed nearby, visor sliding open. Sam glided down last, wings folding neatly at the touch of a button.

“Avengers assemble!” Steve yelled down at them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I really wasn't expecting to get this one out so soon. But the recent comments definitely encouraged me. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out just as fast. So if you like it and you want more, apparently leaving a comment helps ;)


	11. The Simulator

Chapter 11: The Simulator

Tony Stark had designed and built the most advanced training room in the world. It was larger than the entire avenger’s facility, large enough to provide an accurate simulation of any battlefield. Wanda stood in the observation tower with the other new avengers, looking down into the vast grey walled room.

Natasha sat at the large panel of controls, flipping through various options. The grey walls of the training room shimmered and morphed, displaying each option. Finally she settled on the towering skyscrapers of New York. It was as though the city had been transported to the inside of the room. The holographic buildings were so realist, Wanda could almost believe she looked down upon the actual city.

“Now for our adversaries.” Natasha murmured to herself, hitting a few more of the controls. Two holes opened in the ceiling and hundreds of silver humanoid figures floated from the opening, rolling around the city in random, unpredictable patterns. Natasha hit one last button and five random figures flew over to hover in front of the glass viewing window.

“These are the guys you’ll be fighting in each session.” Steve said, giving a nod to Natasha who entered a sequence into the control panel. The figures vanished instantly. With another button one of them reappeared inside the room.  

“More holograms?” Rhodey asked curiously, taking a step closer.

“Easier to program, and we can make way more of them. Don’t worry though, best programing available. They’re almost solid when they’re active.” Steve answered, knocking on the figure beside him with his fist. A hollow, metallic tone rang out, echoing in the room. “You’ll still need to be cautious. These guys can’t kill, but they can still do some real damage. And the last thing we need is one of you stuck in medical for weeks, recovering.”

Wanda eyed the figure, head to toe. Its faceless metal head turned toward her as though it sensed her gaze. Cautiously she stretched out her mind to it. All she got was a grinding buzzing, similar to Visions mental hum, but less pleasant in every way. She hastened to retract her probe, confused by what had occurred. They were not machines, of that she was certain or she would not have been able to sense them at all. But they did not have a consciousness, as Vision had. Though there was an intelligence to them she’d never observed before.

“What makes these different from Starks other creations?” Wanda asked, eyeing the hologram with suspicion. “How do we know they will not do as Ultron did?”

“Good question. Vision helped program the simulation, he could tell you.” Steve glanced at Vision, who’d remained at the back of the group so far. At Steve’s look he stepped forward, turning to Wanda, hands clasped behind his back.

“The simulations cannot leave these rooms. They are made solid only by the reactor energy embedded in the walls of the room.” He indicated to the glowing stripe lining the top of the room, then gestured to the stripes along the walls of the simulation room. “They are completely programmable and their intelligence is only calculation of various strategies. They do not think individually. They can do no harm, I’ve made sure of it.”

“There you go.” Steve said, commanding control of the room once more and forcing Wanda to pull her gaze from Visions. “Completely controlled environment. Optimum place to practice.”

“So who wants to go first?” Nat said, swiveling her chair around to face them a smug smile on her face.

“I’ll give it a go.” Rhodey said, stepping forward and raising a metal clad arm.

“Alright, Rhodey. You’re in. Steve, show him the entrance?” Nat swiveled around again, reprograming the simulation to the desired situation, as Steve led Rhodey out of the observation deck and downstairs to the simulators entrance. “We’re going to start with a simple program.” She said as she typed. The setting of the room changed, displaying a crater in the center, a stand with a small red button stood in the middle of it. All around the crater, half destructed buildings provided setting. “The idea is simple and plays off our recent Ultron situation. Basically, guard the button.” Natasha turned to Wanda and winked. “You’ve got some practice at this already, but we’ll get to see how well these boys can do.”

Wanda stepped closer to the window, as Rhodey entered from below. He waved once in the direction of the tower, visor sliding closed. He was flying out to the crater’s center when Steve reentered the room.

“Let’s do this.” He said, taking a seat beside Nat at the controls.

“Whatever you say, Cap.” Nat said simply, starting up the simulation with a quick touch. Immediately, the silver figures flowed toward Rhodey.

Wanda watched carefully, trying to determine a pattern, some kind of systematic approach to the attack. The figures began with a slow, steady attack, but as the simulation progressed they approached more rapidly, moving tactually. Finally the button was hit and the simulation shut down. Leave Rhodey cursing in frustration in the middle of the empty grey room. 

Sam was next to try, hardly lasting longer than Rhodey. His aerial attacks were no match against the strong ground forces. Vision went after Sam. He flashed Wanda a small, reassuring smile as he stepped nimbly past her on his way down the stairs. His strategy seemed efficient at first, but the larger the force, the harder time he had preventing their progress. Eventually the simulation shut down signaling his failure.

Finally it was time for Wanda’s turn. She opened the flow of her energy and stepped through the door, fingers blazing red. She rose gently into the air, floating over to center of the crater.

The red button stood ominously before her. When she blinked it became the detonator from Sokovia, with the shadows of Ultron’s forces approaching. It was as though she was reliving the battle once again. She knew the approaching forces were only holograms; that she stood in an empty room. But it felt as though she was once again in those final moments of Pietro’s life.

She roared in rage at the memory, opening fire upon them with a vengeance. For the first time since the battle of Sokovia she finally felt as though she could channel her emotions into something useful. Creating a wide flow of energy she pushed several of the approaching figures back into their comrades.

Struck by sudden inspiration, she reach out for a figure in the center of the cluster she’d created. She felt along its energy produced body, taking in the horrible buzzing and shaping it in her mind. Then she spread her arms, fingers clawed in a shredding gesture. The center figure exploded in a cloud of red dust, blasting half the figures around it into broken pieces that flickered and died.

Grinning she pushed back more figures, exploding them with more and more ease. The approach became more rapid, figures began coming in through the air and she had to rip them out of the sky. Giving the ground force more leeway in their approach. She sensed them all around her, rolling in from all directions.

Pietro’s death had caused a burst of agony and pain inside her that she’d radiated from her entire body. It had destroyed everything around her. Such pain could not be replicated. That morning’s meditation with Sam came back to her. And the pieces connected together. Blasting a few of the closer holograms away, she tried desperately to clear her mind, to reach the power she’d accessed only that morning. If she could only access it again, there would be infinitely more power under her command. Enough to blast away hundreds of these creatures.

But the buzzing of the holograms was too much, it closed in on her. She had no time. She blasted several more away, exploding another. One more snuck up behind her, she tried to rip it away but another was right behind it. Its arm was outstretched for the button. She burst a shot a ball of energy at it but it only left a burn mark on the grey wall as the holograms disappeared, signaling failure of the simulation.

The red slowly died from her fingertips and she dropped her hands to her side. But she knew what she had to do now. There was a way she could connect with her powers on a greater scale and she was determined to learn it fully.

When she reach the observation tower, everyone turned to stare at her, obviously impressed.

“That was some show.” Natasha said, standing up and coming over to her. “How are you feeling? Any fatigue?”

Wanda stared down at her own hands for a moment, surprised to realize that she was in fact feeling quite good. Normally a large use of her powers in so sudden a situation would cause her to feel exhaustion and require several hours rest. Her work with Sam this morning must have also stretched her ability to use her powers without the expected exhaustion.

She glanced quickly at him behind Natasha’s back, flashing him a small smile. She felt it grow as she turned back to meet Natasha’s eyes.

“I feel amazing.” She said, casting another glance at her hands. “How did I do?”

“It definitely wasn’t a terrible solo attempt.” Steve said, stepping forward and holding up a pad that displayed how long she’d lasted. It was several minutes above everyone else. “But in the end you still proved the point we were trying to make.”

Steve turned to face the others and Wanda snuck around to rejoin the group. Natasha stepped around Steve to click another set of buttons on the control panel. The glass viewing screen transformed into a mirror of the stats screen. Showing each of their attempts. No one had lasted longer than seven minutes.

“Each of you is capable of great things individually.” Steve said, meeting each of their eyes before continuing. “But we can accomplish even more together.”

Behind him Natasha reset the simulator, so that the crater with its red button, was once again sitting behind the glass.

“Each simulation contained a thousand adversaries.” Natasha said, flipping a switch so that the silver figures once again flowed from the ceiling to fill the room. “Alone, each of you was eventually defeated.”

“We want you to try one more time. Same number of enemies. Same situation. Except this time, you fight as a team.” Steve stepped out of the way of the door, a signal that they were to reenter the simulation together.

Wanda glanced at the others. Vision caught her movement and turned to meet her eyes for a moment. She blinked up at him, he blinked back. Abruptly she turned, taking the first step forward toward the stairs. She glanced back to see the three others watching her.

“Well are we going to go or not?” Without waiting for a reply she turned and headed down the stairs. When she glanced back again it was to see the others following her, Vision in the lead.

They entered the simulation room together. Huddled around the door, staring out into the crater. Wanda stepped out before them, holding her hands up to make them pause.

“Before we begin, I think it would be best if you would allow me to connect with your minds.” She glanced between Sam and Rhodey, uncertain of their reaction. “It will prevent me from targeting you if I am familiar with your thoughts. I will be able to know you and pass over to the next target.”

There was a moment’s pause before Sam stepped forward, face set.

“Okay little witch, do what you gotta do.” He closed his eyes, bracing himself. Wanda couldn’t help but chuckle.

“It will not hurt.” She said, reaching out gently for his mind. It only took her a moment to become familiar with his consciousness. It was as sweet and selfless as she’d come to understand him. For a moment she even sensed the darkness that he held at bay. The terrible sadness inside himself at the loss of his friend, a man named Riley. She saw better what it was he wanted to teach her. That it could help her just as it helped him.

She retracted quickly from his mind. Amused to see that he still had his eyes shut.

“Did you do it yet?” He asked, squinting one eye open to peek at her. She smiled, nodding her head. He opened both eyes, obviously surprised. “I didn’t feel a thing!”

“Most people do not.” She tried hard not to glance at Vision. He was the only one besides her brother who’d ever actually felt her presences in their mind. She turned to Rhodey instead. “Your turn?”

Rhodey shook his head in surrender, shrugging the metal shoulders of his suit.

“If it’ll help, go ahead.” Unlike Sam he met her gaze, as though he were actively trying to feel her in his mind. She smirked slightly, reaching out to make contact with him. His facial expression did not change and she knew instantly that he could not sense her. Secretly delighted that that club remained small, she searched through him quickly.

“Done.” She said simply. Eyeing him with new interest. He was different than she thought he would be. He was a kind man, who believe in his version of what was right. And he would defend that with his life. His main focus was protecting his own country. Something she could relate to. At least before. Now she knew she must focus not on just her own country, but on the world. This was something Rhodey had yet to learn fully.

“What about Vision?” Sam asked glancing over at him. Throughout her reading, he’d been standing off to the side, quietly observing.

“That won’t be necessary. Wanda and I have been connected before.” Vision said simply, meet her gaze. Wanda felt a blush creep up into her cheeks and hastily pulled her gaze away. A choked chuckle came from Sam, who exchanged a glance with Rhodey, eyebrows raised.

“Connected. I see.” They both grinned at each other, obviously finding the choice of words hilarious.

“Enough of that.” Wanda said, frowning at them, despite the obvious heat in her face. “You know what he meant. Now, shall we get on with it?” She gestured to the crater, red button sitting unprotected.

“Okay, okay. Last one there gets dish duty?” Sam spoke up, glancing to both sides to check if they were in agreement. Rhodey glanced back, a sly smile growing on his face, before his visor snapped shut.

“You’re on.”

Without any signal, they were off. They all took to the air quickly, Vision in the lead. Wanda opened the full force of her powers, sliding easily past Sam. She ended up level with Rhodey, unable to push past him even at her fastest. Sam landed last. He swore loudly, but took it with good grace.  

“Alright I see how it is.” He said, taking to the air to hover above them. The silver figures were beginning to approach and Wanda opened the flow of her powers in preparation.

“No hard feelings, Wilson!” Rhodey yelled over his shoulder, taking out the first of the approaching holograms easily.

“Of course not! Bet I can get you in a target match.” Sam said, taking out two of the figures with his easy aim.

“You’re gonna eat those words when this is over!” Rhodey shot down several more figures, creating a small cluster.

“Is now really the time?” Wanda yelled over at them, exploding a figure in the center of the cluster Rhodey had created, destroying several more.

“I believe this display is more properly termed a ‘my dick is bigger’ contest.” Vision said as he flew over them, phasing through several figures and ripping them apart. Wanda laughed, blasting several figures with her energy bursts.

The onslaught was thickening, leaving little time for reply. Together they tore through the ranks easily. None of the figures even got close to their target. The attack began thinning, until they all stood around, breathing heavily; no enemies in sight.

The simulation melted, leaving them standing in the grey room. Natasha and Steve were heading towards them, big smiles on both their faces.

“Well done.” Steve said when they got closer. “Same situation. But this time with your team at your back, there was no chance of failure.”

“That’s all we have for you today.” Natasha said, stopping before them. “Hopefully you got something out of that. Next practice is in two days. Same time. In the meantime, the simulator is yours. The system has already been programed with personal training programs for each of you individually as well as in groups.”

“We expect you take advantage of that.” Steve said, giving them all a serious look. Wanda was quick to nod, excited at the thought of more personal practice. She had a strong feeling she was on the right path towards realizing her full potential.

“Well if that’s it, then dinners on me.” Rhodey spoke up, looking around at them. “Dishes on Sam.”

Sam grumbled a response but there was a general consensus that they should all meet up for dinner in an hour. With that agreed upon, they headed out of the simulation in pairs. Wanda trailed behind, unsurprised Vision chose to match her pace.   

“You know Wanda, we have not agreed upon a time to continue our practice. Did you still require my assistance in that regard?”

Wanda glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. The day had been so long she’d forgotten they hadn’t made to plans to further her telepathic communication skills.

“Of course, Vision. Tomorrow is fine?” She’d been planning on visiting the simulator at some point, but her lessons with Vision would not consume the entire day.

“That is agreeable.” Vision said simply. They parted ways at her corridor and she found her feet carrying her past her own door and down the hall to the medical ward.

Pietro lay as she’d left him, while she reach out to touch the darkness of his mind. She stood over the cradle, hand resting on the glass above his face. She stroked the glass with her thumb and closed her eyes. Hoping what Vision said was true.

_Brother, I am here._

There was no response, but she hadn’t really expected any. His mind remained the darkness it always was now. She focused on conjuring the memory of herself in her new suit. It was exactly as she’d seen it in the mirror. A perfect replica, just as she’d intended. With great care she sent it along their connection, pushing the image into his mind.

When she cut the connection the image remained in his head for a moment, all on its own. She could sense it lingering, melting into his mind.  

A wide grin built on her face and she sighed in relief. He could sense it. Vision had been right. Quickly she built up more images of their time apart. Talking to him steadily through their connection until the hour was up and it was time to meet the others for dinner.

_I love you, Pietro. I will return soon._

She kissed the glass over his face, still smiling brightly. She would have to give Vision a special thanks. For this and everything else he’d done for them. He deserved it, and she thought she had the perfect idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you everyone who commented on the last chapter! It really brings my spirits up. I hope this ones just as deserving!


	12. A Touch

Chapter 12: A Touch

Wanda found Natasha at breakfast the next morning and pulled her aside to speak privately. She’d reviewed her options all night, and come up with the perfect gift idea. But she needed the supplies and Natasha had promised her she would take her into the city.

“I think I can work something out.” Nat said looking thoughtful. “Won’t be for a few days. But it should be no problem.” Apparently a thought crossed her mind because she looked to Wanda, an intuitive spark in her eye. “What’s this about anyway? It just seems pretty sudden.”

“I was thinking it would be good for me. To have something.” Wanda said, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She glanced over her shoulder, avoiding eye contact. Natasha lifted an eyebrow but said chose not to comment.

“Well I’ll let you know as soon as I’m free. I’m sure there’s somewhere in New York that sells what you’re after.”

“Thank you, Natasha.” Wanda said, relieved the woman did not pry. She knew instinctively that no one would understand why she wanted to do what she did. From what she’d read in Sam and Rhodey’s minds, they still saw Vision as more of a machine than as someone like them, someone capable of emotions and feelings. She knew the others must think along similar lines. To be fair, if she had not experienced his mind as she had, she would not believe it either. But now she knew better, and was sure her gift would be fully appreciated.

After Natasha had drifted away, Wanda slipped out of the room and headed toward her own. She was itching to return to the simulator, and she still had practice with Vision. Her day already felt so full she wondered if she’d be able to visit Pietro at all today. It was with him in mind that she turned toward Visions room. She wasn’t certain if she’d find him there, but he never carried a data pad, so she wasn’t sure how to contact him.

She was surprised to see him answer the door after her first knock.

“I hope I did not disturb you.” Wanda said apologetically, casting and automatic glance behind him into his room. It was as plain and empty as it had been on her last visit.

“Not at all, I was simply reconfiguring and updating my data collection. It is my normal morning routine. There is not usually much else for me to do at this time.” He smiled pleasantly at her and stepped back so she could enter. “Would you like to come in?”

Wanda gave him a small smile and nodded, stepping past him to enter. She automatically took a seat on the bed, getting comfortable by crossing her legs, hands on her knees. Vision closed the door and turned to stare at her. He blinked once, waiting for her to speak. Instead she reach for his mind, connecting with it easily.

_Practice?_

Vision smiled at her in response, pulling up the chair to sit across from her.

_That would be quite agreeable._ He responded, taking a seat. Wanda felt a small thrill pass through her at his response. She had to admit, being connected to his mind was extremely pleasing. To have him sense her and be able to respond, brought some form of familiarity back to her. It calmed her in a way nothing else could. She had not realized how much until now.

_Let’s start where we left off._ Wanda said, searching for a memory to conjure. Her mind turned to her childhood and she was surprised. It was a memory of her and Pietro, learning to ride their bikes. Her father had stood over them, directing and assisting, afterward their mother had brought them all lemonade. It was a good memory. Short and simple. She should be able to send it to him easily. Focusing clearly on the smiling faces of her parents and brother, she twirled her fingers, bending her wrist back then arching it forward so that a fine red mist floated from her.

Visions eyes glazed over and she was sure that he was seeing what she was sending.

_Is this your family?_ He asked, turning blindly to her, a note of amazement radiated from his mind. She felt his emotions briefly flutter at the thought of her family. It was the same admiration he always carried when he stopped to contemplate humanity. She’d seen it in him before. But this time there was a sadness there as well. She cut the flow of her memory and his eyes came back into focus.

_That was my family._ She said, pulling her eyes from his to gaze down at her own hands. _They are all gone now. All except for Pietro. And even he is lost to me for now._ Her eyes slowly looked up to meet Visions again. He stared at her with a quiet intensity that might unnerve another but only calmed her. When he stared at her like this she felt as though the whole world had stopped. That there was nothing outside of them. Her vast mind was able to collect itself, to control itself under his deep gaze.

_Show me more, please Wanda. Of your family._

Wanda closed her eyes, breaking their eye contact, and focused on summoning another memory. The first one to come to mind was one she thought she’d forgotten. It filled her with a profound sadness but also a deep sense of love. She focused on it, collecting every detail, then set it along their connection so that Vision could see it too. She watched as it played out. Allowing herself to relieve the memory with him.

She and Pietro were no older than six. They sat on their bed, cuddled on either side of their mother, who lay between them. Wanda held a small brown bear tight in her arms and she turned it delicately to face the open pages of the book, so that it could watch too. Her mother’s gentle voice rang out, giving life to the characters of the story. When it was over, she tucked them in, pulling the blankets snug around them. She brushed the hair out of Wanda’s face and tucked it behind her ear.

“I love you, my baby.” She whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before moving on to do the same with her brother.

When she was gone, Wanda turned to Pietro, her bear snuggled up in her arms. Silently she stretched out her small hand, reaching for him. He rolled on his side to face her and after a moment stretched out his hand to take hers. They fell asleep that way, hands clasped in the middle of the bed.

The memory ended and dissolved, returning them both to Visions room. Wanda kept her eyes closed for a moment longer, trying to stem the tide of emotions the memory had stirred. When she opened them it was to find Vision watching her intently. His mind was radiating a whole range of emotions and she found that with her own mixed up in her head, it was hard for her to differentiate between them. Delicately she retracted her probe, separating their minds.

“It amazes me how much value humans place in physical connection.” Visions spoke aloud now that their minds were no longer joined. His gaze was unreadable without their link.

Taking a deep breathe she tried to give him a reassuring smile, meaning to answer, but she could feel her eyes watering at the memory. Despite her best efforts to keep it at bay, a single tear boiled over, rolling down her cheek. She meant to wipe it hastily away but when she raised her arm to do so, Vision stopped her. His hand covered hers, slowly lowering it. Surprised she let her hand drop down, head tilting slightly in confusion.

Very slowly he reach for her face, lightly brushing the tear from her cheek with his thumb. Where his thumb had grazed, felt cool, then suddenly warm. And she was amazed at the sensation in her skin it had aroused. A question formed in her mind, prompted by the memory and his actions. Before he could fully retract his hand she reach up, closing her fingers around his wrist to stop him. She pulled his hand toward her, turning it so his palm faced upwards. She looked down at it for a moment, admiring the light purple tint of his skin, before looking up to meet his eyes.

“You wonder why humans prize such connections.” She said slowly, itching to reach for his mind but wanting him to experience this on his own, without her emotional interference. “Because you have not experienced it yourself.”

Softly she ran the tip of her finger across his palm and up his middle finger, watching his face carefully for his reaction. His brow scrunched at the sensation and he looked up to her, his confusion obvious. The corner of Wanda’s mouth lifted slightly in a smile and she repeated the process, this time running all four of her fingers over his palm and up his own fingers. Visions hand twitched slightly at the contact and his thumb curled inward to rub the outside of her hand as it brushed across his.

Wanda saw this reaction and laid her hand lightly against his, palms flat against each other, curling her fingers around his hand. After a moment’s hesitation, Visions fingers curled over hers, gripping gently. He stared, mesmerized at their connected hands while Wanda watched his face. She could almost see the wide variety of sensations and emotions rolling through his mind. She knew from his memories that he’d never come in such close contact with a human before. The closest he’d gotten was when he’d carried her to safety and even that had been with only the most formal intentions.

This was different. This was the touch of friendship that regular people so easily overlooked.

“I see.” He said quietly, pulling his gaze from their interlocked hands, back up to her eyes. For just a moment she felt a bone deep spark in her chest when their eyes met. It startled her, causing her to pull her hand from his. She immediately regretted the motion, missing the contact, but could not take it back. Instead she sat herself back on the bed, avoiding his gaze. “It is quite an astonishing feeling.” Vision offered, but she merely nodded, pausing for a moment before moving to stand up.

“I’m sorry Vision, could we continue later?” She glanced at him quickly before removing her gaze again. “It is only such memories have…upset me.”

“Of course, Wanda.” Vision sounded surprised but he hurried to walk her out. “I’m sorry to have caused you pain. I should have realized such memories would be painful at present.”

“You could not have known.” Wanda said, hovering in the doorway, eager to be gone but reluctant to leave. Her eyes were drawn to his hands and she longed to take them. Hold them tightly to navigate through her feelings. But she could not bring herself to do it. Instead she said a hasty goodbye, and hurried around the corner and out of sight.

As soon as the door of her room was closed behind her, she sank to the floor. Her mind was racing. If she was honest with herself, it was not the memories of her family that had upset her. She dropped her head into her hands, curling her legs up to her chest.

She told herself it was only the connection they shared. That they could relate to each other in so many ways. And he was after all, the only one besides her brother that could sense her presence in his mind; who would speak to her through that connection. It was only longing for her brother that brought these feelings on. She missed their connection. That was all. Now that she was finding it again with Vision, it was reminding her of everything she’d had before.

She uttered a muffled groan into her hands, now more frustrated than upset. Deciding to clear her mind with a few rounds in the simulator she rose swiftly from the floor.

The operation room of the simulator was completely empty. The glass window looked down only into the plain, grey room with its glowing energy stripes. Wanda took a seat at the controls, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the options. A small green switch had the word ‘Power’ etched under it and she flipped it up. Immediately the room glowed brighter as the power turned on.

“Please state your name.” A bodiless voice chimed throughout the room.

“Wanda Maximoff.”

There was a moment’s pause while the computer authorized her vocal patterns.  Then a hologram of a dark haired woman appeared in the center of the room. Alarmed, Wanda opened the flow of her powers, fingertips glowing red and at the ready. But the figure did not appear threatening. Instead it turned its eyes to her and offered a pleasant smile.

“Hello, Wanda. My name is Friday and I’ll be your personalized training instructor. A custom-made regimen has been created for you. Would you like to access your first lesson?”

“Yes, activate lesson one.” Wanda said after a moment’s hesitation. She cut the connection to her powers so that the red faded from her hands. Friday smiled, bobbing her head in acknowledgement. The grey training room morphed, becoming what appeared to be a children’s playground. A large school building sat in the distance.

“Lesson one.” Friday said simply.

“Objective?” Wanda asked, moving closer to the viewing window. Small green figures where dancing around on the equipment. Their size indicated they were clearly supposed to represent children.

“The objective is simple. Save the children. With no causalities.” Friday answered. “The simulation will begin upon your entrance.”

Wanda pulled her gaze from the window to see that Friday had disappeared.

“Let’s go.” She whispered to herself. Giving her head a quick shake to clear it, she headed downstairs to enter the simulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took way longer than normal! Real life has thrown some problems my way. But everything should be okay now. Plus these updates are getting harder now that we are progressing into some real plot. I'll get the next one up asap. In the meantime comments/kudos greatly appreciated!


	13. A Trustworthy Friend

Chapter 13: A Trustworthy Friend

Frustration settled in heavily and Wanda flipped the power switch to the simulator, feeling a certain satisfaction as she watched the holograms fade and die. Her failure at lesson four had obviously not been cured by sleep, as she’d hoped it would. A few rounds of failure this morning had been enough to put her in an unpleasant mood, especially on top of the previous night’s attempts.

She’d planned on spending the day in the simulator before tomorrow’s group training exercises. But obviously the fates had decided against it. Maybe if she focused on something else the answer to the lesson would come to her naturally.

Wanda headed back to her room, trying to establish plans for the rest of her day. She was disgruntled to find herself outside her door, still with no idea how she should spend the remaining time. She stopped briefly, hand outstretched for the knob, wondering if she should pay Pietro a visit. But she had an idea that recapping her misadventures in the simulator would only prove to frustrate her further.

Her room was dark, curtains pulled against the light of day. She hurried to open them, spilling the afternoon sun across her room. She flopped back on her bed, staring out at the lazily drifting clouds, trying to form some kind of productive plan for the remainder of her day.  Maybe she could give Clint a call? She’d been putting off Sam’s instructions to find a reliable and trustworthy contact. It was much easier to simply practice her meditation. She was now up to a full two minutes. But he’d been very clear that that was only one aspect of his teachings. She would have to face the task sooner or later.

She cast a heavy glance at the data pad on the desk across the room. Lifting her hand, fingers beginning to glow, she meant to summon it to her side. But after a second she let her hand drop and the power fade from her fingertips. For whatever reason she could not find the strength to do it now. She still had several days before she was due to meet Sam again. Plenty of time to give Clint and Laura a call.

With her only plan for the day abandoned, she returned her gaze to the clouds. She had not had an empty day to herself since arriving at the avenger’s facility. The prospect of one now was slightly daunting. Her mind involuntarily drifted to thoughts of Vision. She was tempted to seek out his company for the day. Very tempted. But yesterday’s confusion still lingered in her mind. As much as she wished she could spend the day relaxing under his calm gaze, she could not bring herself to give into such comfort and go find him.

Did she not deserve it though? A tiny voice in the back of her mind argued, putting a small crack in the unconscious wall she’d set up to guard against such thoughts. Perhaps it was right though. Did she not deserve the privilege of friends? This thought caused her to pause. If she was being honest, she had allowed herself to be open to friendship. In fact, she considered many of her fellow avengers to be her friends. Why then had she so readily deny herself Visions friendship just a moment ago? She did consider him a friend. And she would have had no hesitation in seeking out Sam or Natasha’s company if she desired it. What made Visions friendship any different?

Before she could pursue the dangerous path of such thoughts, she was pulled back to reality by a knock on her door. It was with only mild surprise that she opened it to reveal Vision, standing awkwardly outside her room. His arrival made perfect sense to her in some profound way. She’d just been thinking about him. Of course he had come. She unconsciously pushed her previous trail of thought back behind the wall and greeted Vision.

“I’m sorry if I’ve disturbed you, Wanda.” She could sense that he was slightly nervous, though she could not tell why. It was an endearing deviation from his usual collected appearance. “I only wanted to make sure you are well. I’ve been….worried…” He paused around the word, unfamiliar with such a blatant display of emotion. “About your abrupt departure yesterday. I feel as though it were my fault. I should not have asked such personal memories from you.”

“Please, Vision. Don’t be. You were never to blame.” She said, unsure how to explain yesterday’s actions, even she did not understand them. But she wanted to reassure him that he was not at fault. With a quick glance behind her, to check that her room was clean enough for company, she stood back to let him in. “Come in?”

He met her eyes; she could still see the concern behind them, but he stepped past her into her room. It was the first time he’d been inside it and Wanda watched him glance curiously around for the briefest moment before turning to face her once more.

“I still feel I must apologize. There was no-” He started, but she held up a hand, cutting off his obviously over prepared speech.

“I do not want to hear it.” She said, brushing past him to take a seat on her bed. His eyes followed her and she held his gaze. Ignoring the tranquility that welled up inside her at his presence, she stared him down, willing him to believe her. Effortlessly she stretched out her mind to connect with his, pushing her thoughts into his head so that he could hear their sincerity.

 _I was glad to share memories of my family with you. I would be happy to do it again. Any upset yesterday, was of my own making. I will not hear you apologize. Is that clear?_ There was a moment’s pause as Vision processed what she’d said and analyzed her sincerity. Then he gave her a small smile, the tension in his body relaxing.

_As you wish, Wanda._

_Good._ She answered, relaxing as well and sitting back on her bed to get comfortable. _Stay with me?_

Vision, who’d looked as though he was prepared to leave now that he’d said what he’d meant too, looked at her in surprise. But he answered her without hesitation.

_If that is what you want._

_It is._ Wanda said, pushing aside her previous concerns effortlessly. Now that he was here, it was easy to forget she’d been denying herself this very pleasure only minutes earlier. She did not know why she’d been so conflicted. Being with him was so simple. So natural. It just felt right.

The corner of his mouth drew up in a small smile at her answer and he dipped his head in acknowledgement. Casually, he strolled across her room, moving closer to observe the drawings from Nichole she’d tapped to a corner of the wall. She watched him examine them, reading his reaction directly from his thoughts, her morning annoyance at the simulator gone without a trace.

 _These are quite interesting._ He said, hearing her wordless explanation of their origin. He reach out lightly and brushed his fingers over the last image Nichole had given her. The one of herself in the field, powers blazing from her hands. _I have never met a child._ He turned to look at her, arms folded behind his back. Wanda noticed that he’d removed his cape for the moment. It make him seem smaller, more human, than before. _What are they like?_

Wanda leaned her head back against the wall, trying to find the best way to explain. A hundred memories leapt out at her but there was one in particular that stuck out. She grabbed onto it, focusing on the intense love she’d felt in Nathaniel Pietro the day he was born. She remembered it clearly. The force with which his small body had emitted such blind and trusting love.

Visions eyes blanked out for a moment as he relived her memory. She watched him until he came back to her. Immediately he turned to meet her eyes, there was a softness in them that she had never seen there before.

 _Children are love._ Vision confirmed easily, understanding the memory as she’d meant him to.

 _Children are the single greatest expression of love that can be created._ She explained simply, realizing what she said to be true, though she’d never put it in such terms before.

Vision tilted his head at her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

_Do you want children, Wanda?_

Wanda couldn’t help but chuckle aloud at the question. But there was a sadness to her thoughts she could not hide.

 _I thought at first that I did._ She began, letting out a quiet sigh. _But such things cannot be in my future. I was not destined to have such a life._

 _You cannot know that._ Vision said, an expression of great seriousness on his face.  “The most beautiful thing about humans is their ability to make their own destiny. To decide their own futures. Regardless of what they believe fate has in store for them.” He spoke aloud despite their connection so that his words echoed in her ears. Wanda held his gaze, wanting to believe what he said was true.

His seriousness dissolved slightly, replaced by a soft fondness that she could not quite understand.

“You are in charge of your own future, Wanda.” He said softly before turning his back on her and stepping over to the window to gaze out.  

 “You say such things, but do not believe them for yourself. What makes you any less in charge of your own future?” She demanded, rising from the bed to step up beside him, irritated with the trail his thoughts were taking.

Vision did not turn to look at her approach, a sad smile growing on his mouth, regret radiating from his mind. She saw what he thought before he could speak. To him, humans were so peculiar, so special in their beliefs and ways. Though he might think and feel as his own person, his body was still made of synthetic flesh. His creation must have a purpose, he was not born out of love like other children. But was built; for things greater than even he could comprehend.

“I am not human.” He spoke softly, his voice sad but firm in its beliefs. “My priorities must be different. I cannot focus on my own desires, much as I’d like too.”

Wanda disagreed fiercely. She wanted to argue with him. Tell him that he had as much right to desires as any other conscious being. But she knew he would not listen. At least not yet. If there was anyone who did not believe Vision’s life was equal to that of a human, it was Vision himself. She was determined to make him see, she just did not yet know how.

“You are wrong Vision.” She laid a hand softly on his shoulder, making him turn to meet her gaze. “One day you will see. You are as deserving of happiness as anyone.”

He blinked slowly, eyes burning into hers, then dropped his gaze, giving her a small nod before turning to look outside once more. She knew he did not believe her, but there was a small bubble of hope in his mind that wished he could. And that was a start.

Sighing she removed her hand and returned to the bed, laying back on it, several pillows propping her up. She selected a random book from the pile by her bed and opened it to read. Allowing time to return the tide of their conversation back into their usual companionable silence.

The day grew late, as they settle into the comfortability their companionship provided. Speaking only occasionally, of trivial things. The lateness of the hour was a surprise to her. She had not realized how easily time flowed in his presence. Her day off had passed quickly, and she felt relaxed and at peace with herself.

After Vision left, she wondered if this is what Sam had meant when he said she needed someone to talk too; someone she could trust who did not judge. The idea sparked in her head and she wondered if he could be that person. He was a friend, was he not? And intuitively she knew she could trust him. In fact, she realized, she trusted him more than anyone apart from Pietro. Her earlier confusion about his friendship seemingly resolved and glad she had found a reasonable solution to Sam’s task, she rolled over, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Goodbye

Wanda focused on sending the memories of her day in the simulation carefully along her connection with Pietro. She wanted him to be fully versed in her lessons when he woke up. Keeping it as detailed as possible she showed him how she’d passed the first few lessons with ease. With some hesitation she showed him her failure of lesson four, and her few attempts at it.

_If only you were here, Pietro. Then you could whisk me out and I could move on from this frustrating scenario._ She grumbled to herself, sitting back in her seat and running through options she had not yet tried. The main objective of lesson three was to escape what seemed to be an unescapable situation. She’d tried a few options before becoming too frustrated to continue and giving up for the day. _Perhaps I could hold my shield while flying. Though that would take more energy than I can produce. Though what I have learned recently would surprise you. I hope you would be proud._

After several more minutes of her one sided conversation with Pietro, she was surprised to hear the door open behind her. Without turning she extended her mental reach to brush against the mind of their visitor. Recognizing Natasha’s mind, she turned, rising from her seat as she did so.

“I was just going to head to the simulator, I did not think I was late.” She glanced at the time, relief she wasn’t late quickly replaced by confusion at Natasha’s presence. “If practice is in a half hour, why are you here?”

“Today’s training is cancelled.” Natasha said, stepping up casually beside her and casting a curious glance down at Pietro. She was still studying his face when she spoke next. “Looks like we won’t be getting any group work in for at least another week or two.”

She looked up to meet Wanda’s eyes. Holding Natasha’s gaze was different from holding Visions. Instead of feeling calm, collected, and understood; she felt analyzed and categorized. Not the woman’s own fault. Wanda knew what she’d been through. It was a condition that had been drilled into Nat so hard that it was difficult for her not to apply it. It still made Wanda uncomfortable to have it used on her though. But she didn’t let the gaze drop, and eventually Nat slid her eyes away, turning to stroll casually around the room, looking up at the screens that continued to monitor Pietro.

“Why the break?” Wanda asked when Natasha did not speak. It took Nat another few minutes of reading the screens before she answered. Finally she turned, looking Wanda up and down, as though she were making up her mind.

“There’s been a complication.” She folded her hands behind her back, stepping slowly up so that she was face to face with Wanda. “Cap got called on the job; he’s taking Vision and Rhodey. So there’s no point having team practice with half the team gone.”

“Complication?” At the mention of a job, her mind had begun racing. At first she was jealous. Why was she not selected to join them? But that thought quickly dissipated. She trusted Steve and Nat enough to believe they would have included her if they thought she’d be useful. It was her next though that surprised her. Worry for the safety of the team, particularly for Vision, clouded her mind. This would be the first real job they’d had since Sokovia. And she couldn’t deny, especially with Pietro in the room, that she had every right to be concerned. Her mind returned to her original thought and she wanted desperately to be included. To fight alongside them, to protect them; as she should’ve been there for her brother. “Why was I not informed?” She demanded. Natasha raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged.

“I’m informing you now. And it’s not a complication I can discuss with you yet. I promise we’ll get you filled in as soon as we know for sure what’s happening. But for now, you’ll have to be patient.”

“Is this what S.H.I.E.L.D does then? Keep secrets?” Wanda asked angrily, holding back her powers, but only just barely.

“It’s not about keeping secrets, Wanda.” Natasha said, very calm despite Wanda’s obvious irritation. “It’s about having all the facts before sharing them. It’s not that we don’t trust you. Cause we do. But there are still things we don’t understand and there’s no point involving you before we have too.”

What she said made sense. Wanda knew it did. But it did not stop the anxious feeling she had in her gut over the safety of her friends. Especially Vision. She’d seen his mind and knew him. If there was even the slightest chance the others were in danger, he would sacrifice himself to preserve them. He did not see his life as worth any more than theirs. But she knew different. He was greater than a man in so many ways. But in the end that is what he was. A man. With hopes and dreams and desires. Much the same as any other. And worth no less.

“Have they left yet?” She asked, pulling herself from her own thoughts and making up her mind.

“They should be leaving within the hour.” Natasha said, squinting slightly to analyze Wanda’s sudden calm, looking for deception. But Wanda had none planned. She knew what she had to do.  

“Then I must say goodbye. Excuse me.” Before Natasha could protest, Wanda turned and disappeared through the door. Cutting off contact with her brother abruptly, without her usual farewell.

She stormed through the halls, calm but focused. The garage bay was full of the usual S.H.I.E.L.D agents, running about on daily business. Instead of visually seeking out her target, Wanda opened her mind to the entire bay, filtering with lightning speed through the thoughts until she found Vision’s mind.

_Come. Now._ It was all she said, pushing the thoughts toward him a little more roughly then she meant to. She heard his silent acceptance and after a moment he floated down before her, a confused and concerned expression altering the angles of his face.

“Is there something wrong, Wanda?” He stepped closer to her to be heard over the noise of mechanical maintenance taking place around them.

“I spoke with Natasha.” She said, feeling slightly annoyed at his apparent obliviousness now that he was actually standing before her. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that it was not his fault. She wanted to demand answers of him, but instead simply asked, “How long have you known?”

Visions confusion cleared up instantly and a slightly guilty look replaced it.

“Not long, I was only informed of our mission last night.” Wanda felt the truth of his words in his mind, but knew he was keeping the details from her. She felt instinctively that they were tucked up in that impenetrable part of his mind. A place she could not yet touch, despite her many attempts.

“Did you know yesterday? When you came to me?” As soon as she spoke she saw the truth bright in his mind. So he had known. And had not wished to part from her as they had on the day before. That was why he’d appeared so nervous. Because he feared he’d upset her and that she would not forgive him before he left. So than yesterday’s interaction had been his attempt at a goodbye. The thought annoyed her, she knew he had trouble expressing his emotions sometimes, but this was too far. A goodbye was a simple thing between friends. And she would have much rather heard about his departure from him than Nat.

“Is that how you say goodbye then?” She asked, hurt despite her common sense.

“I did not wish to worry you.” He answered, tone solemn. “I understand how our departure might cause you concern. With your brother still incapacitated and after your emotional reaction to your families memories, I thought just leaving would be the simplest solution.”

“Perhaps to your own piece of mind. But avoiding something for fear of an emotional reaction is a cowardly thing to do. And I did not take you for a coward.” Wanda shot back, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting him an angry glare. Vision blinked in surprise and recalculated his strategy, shifting himself in his uncertainty.

“I apologize if I was wrong.” He began, picking his words carefully. For a moment Wanda wanted to laugh, realizing that he’d probably never had to defend his actions like this before. But she pushed it back though, holding the look of serious disapprove on her face. “I guess I did not consider the possible implications my actions.”

“Vision! We’re out in five!” Rhodey’s voice called, he stood at the feet of one of the parked quinjets, several meters away. Both Wanda and Vision turned to look at him but he simply gave Wanda a short salute, visor slamming shut, and shuffled out of sight.

Sighing heavily, Wanda relaxed her posture, uncrossing her arms.

“You are forgiven.” She said, stepping closer and speaking quickly. “But please remember that your actions do affect others. So whatever happens, just promise me you will return. That is all I ask.”

Vision stared at her for several silent moments, processing what she’d said and reading the thoughts she pushed along their connection to reiterate her point. Trying to make him understand that he was still needed here and regardless of what happened she expected him to realize that and do everything in his power to return.

Finally he blinked, dipping his head slightly in acceptance.

“I promise, Wanda.”

Wanda exhaled with relief and without putting much thought into her actions, reach forward and wrapped her arms around his neck in a quick but tight hug. His skin was slightly cooler than hers at first, but after a moment it reflected her heat.

“Thank you.” She whispered quickly into his ear. “Good luck.”

Then they broke apart and, with one more deep look, he lifted into the air and disappeared behind the nearest quinjet. Wanda watched until the garage door opened and a quinjet on the other side of the room lifted into the air and flew through the open door, disappearing into the sky.

Wanda drifted back to her room in a daze, unsure what to do with herself now that her expectations for the day had been completely flipped. She sat on the edge of her bed, mind running through her options, trying to ignore the strangely empty feeling the departure had left in her, when there was a knock on her door.

For just a moment her heart leap, until reality dropped it back down as she realized it could not be who she thought. She was surprised to open the door to Sam’s confident smile.

“Nat told me you’re part of our base crew.” He held up a DVD and shook it slightly. “Since there’s no practice today after all, I figured we could use a movie day. You in?”

Wanda cast a glance at the title but didn’t recognize it, which was unsurprising considering she never watched movies. But for once the idea of losing herself in a meaningless action film felt like the perfect distraction.

“Sure, I’m in.” She said, shrugging halfheartedly and stepping out into the hall, closing her door softly behind her.

“Great!” Sam said with an enthusiastic smile, leading the way down the hall toward the common room. He cast a quick glance at her, taking in her mood. “It’s gonna go fine you know.” He spoke more softly than before, his tone light but serious. “I know what you’re feeling. It can be rough watching teammates out on a job without you. But they’re all big boys, they can handle themselves.”

“I know,” Wanda said, “I just wish I could be part of the fight.”

Sam laughed, nudging her with his elbow as they walked.

“There will be plenty of opportunities for that ahead of us, no question there. But I still know what you mean.” He bobbed his head slightly in agreement, pushing the door to the common room open.

“There you are.” Natasha spoke up from the other side of the room, where she was pouring three glasses of white wine. She picked two up and headed over to them, handing them out to Wanda and Sam respectively.

“Sorry, Nat.” Sam said, heading over to the TV to put the movie on. “I couldn’t decide what we should watch.”

“What did you settle on?” Nat asked, grabbing her own glass and settling into the couch across from the screen.

“You’ll see,” Sam said, bending over the DVD player.

As they argued over his movie choice, Wanda settled into one of the couches, taking a healthy swig of wine from her glass.

“Sure, Wilson, whatever you say.” Nat said, leaning back and blowing off Sam’s last comment. She turned her attention to Wanda instead. “No hard feelings from earlier right? I’d clue both of you in if I could.”

“I understand,” Wanda said, shrugging nonchalantly, her mind still on other matters. It had never really been Natasha she’d been upset by anyway.

“Well maybe this will cheer you up,” Nat said, leaning forward and readjusting her glass from one hand to the other. “With half the team gone, we’ll have time to head out to the city sooner than expected.”

Wanda looked up, surprised but pleased. New York City would hold a whole host of distractions from the strange hollowness that taken up residence in her chest.

“That would be perfect.” She said, a smile growing on her face regardless of her feelings.

“I think some girl time is just what we need.” Nat said with a smile. With a sly wink she added, “Plus I think I know the perfect place to get that stuff you said you wanted.”

“Movies about to start you know.” Sam’s voice broke in, interrupting their conversation with a stern gaze.

Nat lifted her shoulders in a helpless shrug and turned her attention to the opening scene.

The thought of visiting the city and getting out the facility for the first time in a month, brought Wanda a serene sense of joy. With any luck she’d be able to have Vision’s surprise ready for him when he got back. Now with something to look forward too, she was able to relax and enjoy the movie with her fellow avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Feels good to have it up. As always I'd love feedback if you're enjoying it! So leave a comment and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	15. New York City

Natasha pulled up to the front of the S.H.I.E.L.D facility in a shining black Corvette. She winked at Wanda and gestured for her to get in. Wanda raised an eyebrow at the show of grandeur but pulled open the door and sank down into the low placed seat.

“Keeping it modest.” She said, pulling the seatbelt over her chest and clicking it into place.

“I figure I deserve a little flash here and there.” Nat said with a sly smile. “Oh, this is for you by the way.” She held out a thin silver credit card between two fingers. Wanda took it with a confused frown.

“What is this?” She asked, turning it over and running her thumb over the raised bumps of her name at the bottom. Stark Industries Platinum, shone in curved letters across the front.

“Your own personal access to your S.H.I.E.L.D salary.” Nat pulled the car around and headed down the road, the Avengers facility grew smaller and disappeared behind them. “Figured you’d need it if you’re going to pick up what you want to.”

“Thanks,” Wanda said, eyeing the card with some skepticism but tucking it into her pocket regardless. “You said you found a good place to go?”

“I did.” Nat said, speeding past a car and switching lanes without a thought. “Got a few places on the list for you to check out. See what you like more.”

“Great.” Wanda turned to Nat, sincerely grateful for the older woman’s help. “Thanks for this. I think it’s just want I need.”

“You and me both.” Nat said, flashing her a quick smile.

As they approached the city, Wanda stared out the window in amazement. The lights and skyscrapers still dazzled her. In this moment she could understand the beauty of humanity as Vision saw it and it made her confident she’d picked the perfect gift.

Nat pulled them into a garage complex, grabbing the ticket from the kiosk as they rolled by.

“First stop is just a couple blocks down.” She explained as they ventured out into the bustling city. Wanda couldn’t help but beam at the freedom and anonymity of being just another person on the street. Nat caught her vibe and grinned at her. “Feels great doesn’t it. Wish we could get out more, but what with everything going on, it’s no surprise they’ve been keeping us so busy.”

Wanda was about to ask what she meant, when Nat halted abruptly outside a store with large glass windows. A French name hung in curved black letters over the door.

“Well this is stop one.” Nat said, glancing down at her phone to be sure she had the right address. “Let’s check it out.” 

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Wanda followed Nat inside. Natural sunlight filtered through the windows, bringing a certain realism to the art on display. The various sizes were outstanding to observe. Some covered the entire wall they hung upon. Others were small enough to fit in a pocket.

“Good morning!  Gloria Honding. How can I help you today?” A middle aged woman said, making her way over to them. She was dressed professionally in a black suit, blonde hair pulled into a tight, immaculate bun. Nat stepped forward before Wanda could speak, the very essence of propriety.

“Morning Gloria. My name is Natalia Rodman. This is my sister in law, Wendy.” She gestured to Wanda, ignoring the confused expression on her face and turning back to the woman. “My sister has expressed interest in purchasing several pieces of art. Perhaps you could assist us?” Her tone was polite yet firm, Wanda was impressed.

“Of course.” The woman said, turning her analytical eyes on Wanda and appraising her for a moment. Wanda held her chin high, trying to slide into the role she been assigned. After a moment the woman nodded and stepped up to her. “What exactly are you looking for? We have several fabulous pieces, all elegantly priced.”

Casting a quick glance at Nat, who gave a sharp nod of encouragement behind the woman’s back, Wanda considered her options. She’d given it some thought and decided she wanted something that could express Vision’s perception of human beauty.

“Some scenery would be a good place to start.” Wanda said, glancing around to see if she could spot any on her own. “Possibly of the city?”

Gloria considered for a moment before stepping briskly off, leaving Wanda and Natasha to follow after.

“I believe I have the perfect one.” The woman spoke, leading them to a wall large rendition of New York at night. “All our work is in the most modern of styles. This happens to be a photograph, though we do have a few done by hand.”

Wanda stepped up the picture, allowing the woman’s speech to fade into background noise as she considered this option. In some ways it was what she wanted. A rendition of New York at night was reminiscent of the night of Vision’s birth. She still remembered him gazing serenely out at the city. When she had read his mind for the first time since his birth, it was one of his most prominent memories of the beauty of humanity.

“Of course this is a rare piece, such a view will never be available again. These buildings,” She pointed out an area of tall buildings, one Wanda saw, was an older version of the Stark tower. “Were destroyed in the battle of New York. Thanks to the Avengers.”

Her last comment was more of a mumble but Wanda’s head snapped around anyway. Natasha had also turned to the woman, eyes slightly narrowed.

“From what I know, the avengers were saving the world from an alien invasion. Causalities were inevitable.” Nat said, her tone several degrees colder than it had been a moment before. Gloria Handing did not seem to notice. She turned her attention to Nat, raising her eyebrows.

“That time maybe. But then we find they were being controlled by that terrorist group Hydra and the whole system disbanded. Then there was the attack by the Hulk in Wakanda, completely unprovoked and just when everyone thought he was under control.” She appeared to be picking up steam in her rant and Wanda felt her mouth drop open slightly in surprise. “Not to mention the whole disaster in Sokovia, which they’re saying was initiated by a rogue Stark robot! So maybe they did save things once or twice, but most of the time it’s only cleaning up their own mess anyway! George Pike definitely has the right idea when it comes to this whole mess.”

Sighing heavily she composed herself and flashed them a bright smile.

“But of course that has nothing to do with our art, I’m sorry. How did you feel about the piece? Ready to see some more?” Wanda opened her mouth to speak but Natasha interrupted before she could get a word out.

“Actually, we have several more galleries to visit before we can make a choice. Wendy.” Turning on her heel Natasha headed out of the store. After a quick, confused moment, Wanda followed. Leaving Gloria Handing mumbling goodbye and return soon, to their retreating backs.

“What was that about?” Wanda asked as soon as they were back outside, throwing one more glance at the shop over her shoulder. Nat turned to her amazed and raised a single eyebrow.

“Do you ever watch the news, Wanda?” She asked. Without waiting for an answer pointed to a small café on the corner of the street. “Hungry? This place looks good.”

“Sure,” Wanda said absentmindedly, her head still buzzing with what the woman had said. They were seated in a quiet booth in the back. As soon as the waitress left them, Wanda leaned in, staring Nat dead in the eye. “So what have I been missing?”

Nat twirled the straw of her drink distractedly, trying to decide how to start.

“Well, you know our trouble in Sokovia wasn’t exactly a private matter. Neither was the attack on New York or…Bruce’s rampage in Wakanda.”  Nat’s hesitated at the name and Wanda shifted guilty at the mention of that incident. Remembering all too well how she’d caused it and knowing it was probably the main reason the man had disappeared. “And all that together doesn’t exactly make the heart grow fonder. The public’s opinion of us has been dropping and it’s making things difficult.”

Their food arrived and Natasha sat back so the waitress could lay their plates on the table. Wanda grabbed a fry from her plate and popped it into her mouth, running what Nat had said through her mind. When the waitress was gone she put voice to her thoughts.

“How does the opinions of the public effect our ability to help them? They may not like us, but as long as we can help them, then I don’t see anything wrong with that. It is just part of the job.”

“You’re right.” Nat said, a sad smile flashing across her face for a moment. “Normally the public opinion can be swayed anyway. But S.H.I.E.L.D still isn’t up to its usual capacity, not when they’re combating Hydra at every turn. Then there’s Senator George Pike. He’s been causing the real problems. We haven’t been getting too much intel on him, but as far as we can tell, he’s clean.” She noticed the confused look on Wanda’s face and clarified.

“He’s not connected with Hydra. He’s just a man with a distaste for S.H.I.E.L.D and anything connected with it. He thinks super humans should be under constant government control. Worst part is, he’s not afraid to show it. His speeches have basically been feeding the fire at this point. It’s taking our entire public defense team to keep things at a simmer. Hopefully in another few months it’ll calm down.”

When they were finished with lunch they headed back out to the street. Natasha led her to several more galleries with art on display. But nothing seemed just right. When they entered Times Square, Natasha got Wanda’s attention and pointed to one of the larger screens. It was clearly an excerpt from a news channel, where a slender older man stood at a podium, giving a silent speech. The news heading beneath him read ‘Senator Pike Proposes Superhuman Registration Act’.

Wanda stared into the bright, animated eyes of the man on the screen. Even without sound she could feel the passion in his words. She itched to reach into his mind and catch a glimpse of his thoughts, to learn why he fought against them.  

“There’s one more place if you’re up for it.”

Wanda nodded, pulling her eyes from the screen to follow Nat into a waiting cab.

“This one’s a little farther than the others.” Nat explained, leaning toward the front to give the driver the address.

They sat in the cab in silence until it pulled to a stop in a small, more residential neighborhood. Nat led them down the street and into a small, homely looking shop.

Mountains of books stood on shelves and were stacked on the floor. Various trinkets sat in worn but clean display cases. But it was the art that hung on every available surface that really caught Wanda’s eye.

She stepped carefully around a stack of books and up to a beautiful piece of a girl in a red sun dress, plucking an apple from a lone apple tree. Her back was to the viewer so that her face was not visible, but long, lightly curled brown hair rolled down her back as she reach up on her toes for the apple. An artist signature was curled out in black in the corner of the painting. Wanda could just barely read the name, Sylvia M.

Staring closely, Wanda saw the artwork was almost flawless. It was hard to imagine it as a piece of art and not a photograph.

“She looks remarkably like you, my dear.” A soft voice spoke up from beside her. The woman was stooped slightly with age, but her blue eyes shone bright with life.

“This is beautiful.” Wanda spoke just as softly, the sight of the woman and the atmosphere of the shop created a peaceful serenity she did not want to break by speaking too loudly.

“Thank you,” The woman flashed her a quick smile before hobbling around a stack of books and disappearing behind a shelf. “It’s always nice for an old woman to hear her art is appreciated.”

“Your art?” Wanda asked in disbelief, taking a step back and quickly scanning the vast amount of pieces along the walls. “You have done all of these?”

“Yes I did.” The woman’s head popped around the shelf for a moment to exclaim this before disappearing once more. Her next words were muffled by the objects between them, but Wanda still heard her. “Through a long and rather interesting life, I did manage to stay quite busy, now didn’t I?” She appeared around the shelf again, a large glass orb in her hands. She stepped up to Wanda, looking her smartly up and down before smiling once more. “Now, what can I help you with dearie?”

“I’m looking to purchase some art.” Wanda said weakly, the words she’d used all day seeming to hold a different meaning here.

“Looking!?” The woman, whose name must be Sylvia, scoffed and pushed past her to place the orb upon a counter. “You do not go looking for art, it finds you. What exactly did you think you were looking for?” 

“Well,” Wanda had never really vocalized her plans, but Nat had played along regardless. But now Natasha had disappeared among the shelves and Wanda realized she could hide her intent no longer. “It is really for a friend, something to say thank you.”

“And how sincere is this thank you,” The older woman asked, stepping slowly up to Wanda. “That you would thank them with a meaningless piece you did not even create?”

“But these are beautiful pieces.” Wanda protested, looking around at the art. She was startled by a sharp poke to the forehead.

“Not as beautiful as what is up here.” Sylvia said, retracting her finger. “I have the perfect thing for you. Wait.”

She disappeared behind a curtain Wanda had not noticed before. She could hear much shuffling of boxes and random cursing as she waited. Finally the woman appeared again, a worn brown case held in her arms. She laid it gently on the counter and motioned for Wanda to approach.

Inside sat the most beautiful collection of art supplies Wanda had ever seen. Anything she would ever need to create art as beautiful as those Sylvia had created lay inside the box. Wanda reach her hand out and delicately stroked the polished wood handle of a brush.

“This is truly lovely.” Wanda sighed sadly, pulling her hand back, “But I am not an artist. This would be wasted on me.”

Sylvia stared thoughtfully at her for a long moment. Finally she stepped forward and calmly picked up Wanda’s hand from the counter.

“Is what you do already, not a form of art?” She asked softly, using a finger to softly poke the tips of Wanda’s own fingers.

Wanda’s mouth dropped open and she pulled her hand from the woman’s. She glanced anxiously around her for Natasha but she was still nowhere to be seen. Sylvia laughed loudly at the surprise on Wanda’s face and closed the box, pushing it towards her.

“Take this child.” She spoke calmly and Wanda’s felt herself relax despite herself. “You are one of them, are you not? I would not forget a face.”

“One of what exactly?” Natasha appeared suddenly, two small books tucked under her arm.

“Why an Avenger of course.” Sylvia said matter-of-factly, she hurried over to Natasha, pulling the books from her arm and scanning the covers. “An Avenger with good taste as well.”  She held out the books out and Natasha took them slowly, suspicion still etched on her face.

“How do you know that?” She asked, and Wanda could see her tensing up. “My face may be public record for anyone who cares to look, but we’ve kept her identity as secret as possible under the circumstances. Especially what she can do.”

“Well I was there of course. I saw it all with my own eyes.” Sylvia turned to Wanda, an unreadable sparkle in her eye. When she spoke next it was in a heavily accented Sokovian. “Sokovia has some of the best mineral paints in the world. I travel their frequently to restock. Last time was simply a case of bad timing.”

“You were there? You saw?” Wanda asked, stepping forward and reverting to her first language easily.  Nat looked like she was about to interrupt, but Wanda held up a hand to stop her.

“I saw.” The woman said, a small smile on her face. “And what I saw was a hero. Someone capable of great things.” She laid a wrinkled old hand upon the box. “You saved many lives that day, my dear. And anyone deserving of your gratitude must be special indeed. Give them a gift from your own heart.”

When they left the store an hour later, they were both laden with various art supplies. Wanda carried the brown case while Nat held various sized sketch pads, her arm raised to hail a cab that would take them back to the car. Tucked under Wanda’s other arm, was the picture of the brown haired girl picking an apple.

“It was made for you.” Syliva had said, pushing it into her arms. “May you one day know such peace in the chaos of this world.”

Wanda kept the picture tucked between her legs the whole ride back to the Avengers facility, the brown bag tucked safely at her feet. Sylvia had given her a basic lesson on the various instruments inside the box, and their uses before they’d left the shop. As she spoke, Wanda realized she was right. With her powers, she could create something for Vision that she would never be able to find among the wide variety of artwork she’d seen today. This gift would be something that came from her own mind, something special.  


	16. A Painting

The floor was littered with her previous attempts. Papers lay around her, some crumpled into balls of frustration, others lay flat and half finished. Wanda stood with her eyes closed, fingers flowing slowly before her as she focused on what she wanted to create. A fine red mist glowed around the pencil, carrying it across the paper and bringing the image in her mind to life across the page.

Suddenly, the pencil dropped and Wanda’s eyes snapped open. She hurried to snatch up the paper, a smile slowly spreading across her face. A perfect likeness of Pietro stared back at her, mouth set in a quirky smirk, eyes glowing mischievously.

Wanda laid her hand on the Pietro’s cradle, which she’d been using as drawing surface. _It is a perfect likeness of you, Pietro._ She sent an image of her creation across their connection, reveling in the feel of it being absorbed by his mind. Silently she gazed between her drawing and Pietro’s sleeping face. _Not much longer, and you will return to me. But I have changed, Pietro. And sometimes I fear you will not recognize me._

Wanda pulled herself from their connection with a sigh. Carefully she folded up the picture of Pietro and tucked it in her pocket. Then, with one swift lift of her arm, caused all the discarded scrapes of paper around her to lift into the air as one. With a flick of her wrist they all hurled themselves into the nearest trashcan, restoring the room back to its usual order.

“Until next time brother.” Wanda said aloud, giving the med tube a soft pat in farewell.

Her feet carried her to her room automatically, her mind distracted by her recent success. It had taken her a whole week to finally master her art. At first she had sent the pencil too swiftly across the page as she tried to capture the image in her mind. This had resulted in blurry half formed images. When she’d taken it too slow, the image had lacked detail, and dimension. Now she believed she finally had the perfect rhythm and could actually begin her sketches for Vision.

Ideas were already forming in her head as she headed to her room. When she turned around the corner to her hall, she was surprised to find Sam, leaning against the outside of her door, book in hand. At the sound of her approach he looked up, snapping it shut and standing straight.

“So you are alive. I was wondering if you’d self-imploded and couldn’t stop by for a visit.” His tone was serious, but a smile rested on his face, one eyebrow raised. Wanda touched his mind briefly, sensing his concealed concern. A guilty half smile pulled at her lips.

“I’m sorry, Sam.” She said, shifting her sketch pad under her arm so she could open her door. Sam followed her in, shutting it behind him. “I’ve been busy lately and I guess I just lost track of time.”

“A week is a long time to lose, Wanda.” Sam said, tossing his book on her table and picking up her discarded sketch book. “Nat did tell me what you’ve been up to lately. May I?” He gave the sketch book a little wave.

“As long as you promise to give me an honest opinion.” She answered, turning to her chest of supplies, which had grown significantly over the course of the week, thanks to special shipments. She rifled through her paints and charcoal, trying to decide what material to begin with. The shift of pages rifling loudly in the background.

“These are incredible, Wanda.” She heard Sam stand and turned at his approach. Her book was open to one of her recent sketches of Pietro. She’d left in it the book because she’d loved the way she’d captured the softness in his eyes. But she’d hated the way his jaw had angled. Despite this flaw, it was one of her better pieces. “You’ve really got a talent here. I guess I can see why you’ve been locking yourself away this past week.” He closed the pad, holding it out to her, he looked her straight in the eye. “But that doesn’t mean it’s a good habit to get into.”

Wanda reach out and took the pad from him, turning from him to place the pad beside her art box. Feeling his gaze on her back she sighed, and spun to face him once more.

“Fine.” She said, touched but slightly exasperated at his concern. “But honestly it was not intentional. This,” She laid a hand on her sketch book. “Means more to me than I could explain. I just lost track of time.”

Sam’s shoulders dropped faintly and he shrugged, his concern ebbing slightly from his mind.

“I’m glad you found something you love.” He spoke with sincerity, followed by a more stern tone. “But you have to remember, you’re still an avenger. Natasha says you haven’t logged into the simulator since Cap left, that true?”

“So that is why you came to find me?” Wanda asked, unable to keep her amusement from her voice. “To tell me to get back to work?”

Sam laughed, any leftover doubt vanishing from his head.

“That was only one of the reasons.” He hesitated at the door to her room, unsure how to continue. “Mostly I was just worried. You haven’t been around much since Steve took half the team out on a job.”

“I’ve just been distracted.” Wanda say, waving her arm at her supplies and flashing him a soft, reassuring smile. “I won’t let it happen again.”

“Good.” Sam replied, satisfied. Then after a moments pause, continued inquiringly. “Up for a round or two in the SIM?”

Wanda cast a glance back at her supply box and sketch pads. Now that she’d mastered her this skill, she’d planned on starting Visions gift today. But Sam was right. It’d been almost two weeks since she’d used the simulator. Besides her art, her powers had been mostly inactive. It wouldn’t do to allow herself to become soft. Sighing lightly, she nodded, following Sam out into the hall.

“Best two out of three?” She asked, closing the door of her room behind her.

______________

A knock at her door, pulled her from a groggy sleep sometime around noon. She pulled herself lazily from bed, head still heavy. She’d trained with Sam until dark yesterday. Using her powers to such an extent after so long had taken its toll on her. One glance at the clock caused her eyes to widen and she shook herself slightly, trying to bring life back into her limbs.

A disgruntled looking S.H.I.E.L.D agent stood in her doorway when she pulled it open a minute later.

“Delivery for Miss Maximoff.” The agent deposited a heavy looking wooden easel at her feet, along with a number of new pads in various sizes. “Agent Wilson wanted them delivered along with this.” The agent held out a small, folded piece of paper.

“Thank you,” Wanda said to the retreating agents back. Once he’d cleared the corner, she twisted her fingers so that the new order of supplies floated gently into her room. Once the door was closed behind her she flipped open the folded piece of paper. A short sentence in Sam’s handwriting was scrawled across the page.

_Next time it’s best 3 out of 5._

Wanda grinned, memory of her success the night before replaying in her head. All fatigue washed away at the sight of her new easel, the only piece of equipment she’d yet to order. It would be extremely helpful. Now she wouldn’t have to expend energy on keeping the page she was using upright.

With a quick flick of her wrist, the curtains pulled themselves apart, revealing a cloudy yet dry afternoon. Deciding there could be no better time, she grabbed one of her new sketch pads and headed outside, the easel floating peaceful in a cloud of red behind her.

Once outside, she paused briefly, wondering where she should go. After a moment, she headed down the path, toward the field she had had her first flying lesson with Vision. She set up her easel, clipping a fresh page on to it and stepping back to admire it.

The day was fresh and cool, fall was finally settling in New York. Wanda let her eyes wander the empty field, taking everything in. Where should she start?

Closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath, she focused on clearing her head just as Sam had taught her. When she finally allowed thoughts to rush back in, the first imagine her mind conjured was that of Visions face. The firmness of his features, contrasted by the kindness of his eyes. Eyes that held a certain sadness each time they were upon her.

Holding that image in her mind, she lifted her hands, bending her fingers gently, as though they were floating on a light wind. Colors rose and fell at her minds command, flashing across the paper in rainbow whirls.

Finally, the brushes collapsed in the grass and Wanda’s eyes opened. Her breath caught in her throat at the image before her. Even with the paint still shimmering wetly, it could be Vision looking out at her from the page. It was a portrait from the shoulders up, so perfectly realist that Wanda felt the illogical urge to reach out for the comfort of his mind.

It was the eyes that called to her most of all. She’d managed to depict them in their sweet, solemn stare. She could even detect the small twinkle of sadness that was so often held inside them. Seeing his face again after nearly two weeks without it, made her realize suddenly what she’d been missing. She saw now what belonged in that empty space. The one that had pushed her from the companionship of all but Pietro.

It was strange, but she had not realized until this moment, how much she missed Vision. His calm understanding. His complete acceptance. Just his very presence. Without him, the passing of time was a dull affair. She’d even thrown herself into learning a new skill. One that offered no practical aid to her avenging. Just so she could create a unique gift for his return.

Suddenly she wanted very much to talk to him, to connect to his mind and sink into the calmness it produced in her. The intensity of her desire confused her even more. She briefly considered visiting Pietro, but the thought did not bring her the same comfort it once had. Instead she unpinned the portrait of Vision, tucking it gently into her sketch pad. Her eyes lingered over the features, scanning them quickly once more before she closed the book softly over her creation.

The only thing that brought her any comfort now, was knowing she was on the right track. Taking out a larger piece of paper, she clipped it up onto the board. The next image she wanted to create already forming in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! Just know I haven't forgotten, things have just gotten really busy for me. Will keep updating as often as possible!


	17. Visions Return

She was not exactly sure why she was so nervous, but every fiber of her being seemed to buzz with a queasy sort of excitement. It had started to slowly build in her from the moment Natasha had informed her the team was expected to return that day. Her first reaction had been desire to join Nat at the landing site to greet the returning heroes. But a moment more of thought had made her realize how irrational a course that was. Instead she would wait until after they were debriefed before seeking out the Vision.

The morning had been busier than any in the past few weeks. S.H.I.E.L.D agents bustled around the base, preparing. Wanda had been confused at first with the amount of effort being put into their return. When she asked Nat why the fuss, she’d learned that the team was not the only expected arrivals that day. They were to be debriefed personally by the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D, who would be arriving shortly before them. Nat had seemed so unusually resentful when speaking of the director, that Wanda couldn’t help but wonder what the man had done to deserve it.

Now, however, she stood restless over Pietro, flittering in and out of connection with his mind. For a moment her fingers glowed red with power and she frowned down at them, unnerved by her loss of control. Forcing herself to take a seat, she took a deep breath, releasing it slowing and focusing on keeping her mind clear. The red began to fade and disappear, and Wanda sighed heavily, reaching out for Pietro’s mind for the hundredth time that hour.

 _What is wrong with me, Pietro?_ She questioned, wishing he could answer. He’d always known her better than she knew herself.

“Wanda?”

Wanda jumped up, swiveling around with lightning speed, mouth dropping open in surprise. Vision stood framed in the doorway, his posture as uncertain as the tone of his voice. She scanned him quickly, relieved to find him in one piece. She made a move toward him then halted. She was torn between the desire to reach out for him physically and the longing to latch herself to his mind. She hesitated, suddenly feeling self-conscious of her emotions, realizing now, how anxious she’d been to see him.

Vision took a couples steps toward her, silver eyes scanning her face. He faltered a few feet away, unsure how to interrupt her silence. Wanda willed herself to speak, face scrunching in confusion and shock.

“How can you be here?” She managed to choke out. Finally unfrozen, she stepped closer so that they were only a foot apart. Her arms curled at chest height, fingers playing restlessly with each other as they itched to reach out in comfort.

She gazed up into his face, taking in all the details she’d missed in their time apart. Now faced with its counterpart, she could see that her painting had fallen severely short of capturing actuality. She felt she could see a whole range of emotions playing themselves across his face. A detail she could never have captured in the stillness of art.

He scanned her face as well, a softness settling over his features the longer he looked.

“We have only just landed. Debriefing with Director Coulson is in twenty minutes. Agent Romanoff has allowed us a short time for refreshment. As I do not require such a time, I have come to assure you of my return, as promised.” He paused briefly, concern flashing in his eyes. “I hope you do not mind. It was mentioned that you have been secluding yourself. I did not mean to intrude.”

Wanda felt her face relax into a soft smile. His blatant concern and polite speech had softened her as it always did. Vision had returned to her. Finally feeling comfortable again, she didn’t hesitate to stretch out her mind to connect to his. The familiar hum of his mind put her at ease and her smile broadened.

_Do not listen to Natasha’s gossip. I do not seclude myself, I’ve just been busy._

A small smile crept on Visions face at their connection and he gave her a dubious look. Wanda caught the trail of his thoughts and couldn’t help letting out a small laugh.

“Fine, I suppose sometimes I do. But it is never intentional.” Wanda said, seeing now, that when she had secluded herself before, Vision had always seemed to appear to bring her around. His constant presence in her life, only now coming into light after his absence. “I’m glad that you have returned…I’ve missed you.”

It was the first time she’d said it out loud and it was a relief to hear the words out in the open at last. Vision blinked in surprise and his face softened.

“And I you, Wanda.”

Wanda let the words sink in, enjoying the sound of them in her ears; her mind twined with Visions, their gaze unbroken. Thoughts flowed between them as easily as water as they caught each other up on the trivialities of their time apart. Vision’s mind lite up at the mention of Pietro and a thought was just forming in his mind when they were interrupted by a shrill beeping followed by Natasha’s stern voice.

“Maximoff. Are you there?”

Wanda closed her eyes briefly, trying not to hate Nat for the disruption. Then, finally forced to pull her gaze from Vision, she unclipped the communicator at her waist.

“Here, Romanoff. What is it? I thought I wasn’t on call until after the debriefing.”

Exchanging a meaningful look, Vision stepped past her to examine Pietro in his tube. Wanda let Visions thoughts fall to a secondary place in her mind, but continued the connection, reluctant to let him go just yet.

“Plans have changed. Director Coulson wants you on deck for the debriefing. I need you up here now.”

“Heading up.” Wanda answered quickly, returning the com to her belt. She looked over to Vision, but he was already standing by, ready to go.

“After you, Wanda.” He said politely, and Wanda took the lead, heading upstairs.

They arrived together to the small hallway before the conference room door, which was crowded with the team. Natasha, quick as ever moved up to Wanda to mumble instructions. Vision stepped up to greet Steve and Rhodey who stood refreshed, but clearly agitated, by the door to the conference room.

“A lot of this probably won’t make sense. I don’t know why Coulson thinks you should be here for it. But he’s got his reasons. Just stay quiet, and don’t interrupt.” Nat gave her half a stressed smile before shuffling off to say the same to Sam who had just arrived.

The door opened and a bright eyed Maria Hill appeared in the frame.

“Director Coulson will see you now.” She said, holding the door wide so they could shuffle in past her.

Wanda’s first impression of Director Coulson was that he was not as intimidating as Fury had been. But when he spoke his tone held all the same weighty authority.

“I imagine several of you have many things you’d like to say to me.” His said, taking a step forward, arms crossed behind his back. “Such comments will have to wait for another time. Captain, your report.”

Maria had taken a seat on the far end of the table, a data pad out in front of her, recording the conversation. Steve stepped forward, his eyes glued to Coulson in a hard stare.

“Any attempt at infiltrating the enemy base failed. Sixteen casualties.”

“Even with the schematics of the buildings security system?” Coulson asked, brushing aside the causality listing with no more than a deepening frown.

“The schematic diagram was not current.” Vision said, stepping forward. All eyes shot to him, but he ignored them, meeting Coulson’s gaze with solemn surety. “I could not connect with the systems interface with the information given.”

“That’s impossible, our informant insisted it was the most recent information. That’s why you were sent in so suddenly.”

“Your informant was wrong.” Steve interjected. “When Vision could not connect to the interface as planned, we were forced to attempt a stealth invasion.”

“Under whose orders?” Coulson’s tone suddenly became stern and he gave Steve a sharp look.

“Mine.” Steve said, standing straight and squaring his shoulders. “And I take full responsibility for the casualties caused by my actions. But we were able to breech the first few levels and our findings were…well to be honest sir, I really don’t really know what we found. But I can tell you it was nothing good.” He turned to Vision, who stepped up to the table in the center of the room. “Vision was able to connect with the systems once inside. He took what he could.”

“I had only moments to obtain the information.” Vision pressed several hidden buttons on the table’s surface, raising the holoscreen in the center. “As a result, the data is a bit fragmented.”

Vision placed both hands flat on the table top, closing his eyes. For a moment the gem in his forehead shone brightly, causing a flash to fill the room. Instantaneously, the holoscreen began to rapidly project fragments of information, stacking up in files. Wanda caught a few images, including a flash of the cradle that had housed Vision and photo of a thin Korean man. The stack of information ended suddenly, staying frozen on an image of a stern, dark haired man. Bold letters spelled out his name, Rumlow.

Vision, lifted his head slowly and Wanda’s lips tightened in concern. She could see the slight shake in his hands as he lifted them from the table.

The others had crowded around to stare up at the screen. Nat stepped around Wanda to join the group, and Wanda heard her curse quietly, eyes locked on the floating face of the man. Vision had stepped back from the table to allow the others better access and Wanda stepped up beside him, she laid a hand gently on his arm, reaching out softly to touch his mind.

The skin of his arm was cold to the touch, it did not warm to her as it usually did.

 _Are you okay?_ She asked, looking up at him with concern, only catching the briefest snippets of the conversation being carried on in front of them.

“Can’t be possible…” Floated back in Natasha’s voice.

“….if he has a power source…”Coulson’s voice challenged.

Vision looked down at her, his hand automatically coming up to cover her own. He blinked slowly, a small, tired smile pulling up the corner of his mouth. _All is well, Wanda. Such transfers simply drain my strength. I will recover._

Wanda frowned at him, not exactly comforted by his response. She was just about to say so, when Coulson’s spoke sharply from in front of them.

“Maximoff, Vision.” They both turned to see expectant eyes on them. Coulson raised an eyebrow at their attention before continuing. “If you’re done staring at each other like mute idiots, Vision I’d like your analysis of this information.”

Wanda hastily dropped her hand and Vision stepped forward to give his analysis. Wanda did not hear a word he said. Her eyes had been drawn to the image the holoscreen was now projecting.

Vivid memories flooded to the front of her mind at the sight of the man on the screen. In the background, Vision’s voice faltered as her anguish transferred through their still connected minds. Wanda swore loudly in Sokovian and stepped up to the table to get a better look at the screen.

“Something you’d like to share with the group, Miss Maximoff?” Coulson asked at her interruption. Wanda turned to see that all eyes had been redirected to her. Ignoring everyone else, she meet Vision’s gaze and pointed to the screen.

“Why is this man in the files you collected?” She asked, small flashes of the man as she’d known him slipping across their mental connection. Vision absorbed those flashes and his head tilted in confusion.

“The information I gleamed on him was only partial. I know only that his name is Dr. Aren-“

“Velkis.” She finished for him. “Yes, I know. But this man is supposed to be dead.”

“Do you mean to tell me you know who he is?” Coulson asked, stepping between her and Vision and giving her a hard look. Wanda met his eyes unblinkingly and nodded, her mind still racing with her memories.

“Dr. Velkis was at the Hyrda base in Sokovia with us.” Wanda turned to glare up at the man on the screen. He looked older than when she’d last seen him. And certainly not as dead as she’d imagined. “He was working on replicating the power of the scepter. A job, we were told, cost him is life.” Wanda frowned, turning her attention back to Coulson. “Apparently it did not.”

This statement was greeted with a short, shocked silence.

“Well Coulson,” Natasha said, finally breaking the stillness. “Looks like we found your power source.”


	18. An Exchange of Gifts

Chapter 18: An Exchange of Gifts

It was four long hours before Director Coulson finally dismissed her and she was free to leave. At her statement, he had discharged all but Agent Hill before having her explain, in careful detail, all that she knew of Dr. Velkis and his experiments. It had been an extremely tiring and difficult task for her and she found herself wishing Pietro was there to do half of the telling. He’d always been the more vocal one.

A cloud of questions floated through her mind as she answered the directors inquires, but she voiced none of them. She was beginning to understand how S.H.I.E.L.D worked and knew it would be a waste of her breath.

“This information has been very helpful.” Coulson said, standing from his chair and unconsciously giving his fake arm a twist. “Agent Hill or I will contact you if there is anything more we can think of. You’re free to go. ” 

“I am glad to help.” Wanda answered, relieved to be done with their interrogation. She was sure what she knew would help, but reliving the memories had been more painful than she imagined.

With a quick goodbye to Coulson and Hill, she slipped out the door. She was not altogether surprised to see Vision waiting for her on the other side. Instinctively she stretched out her mind to connect with his. He stepped hastily up to her, concern pulling down the corners of his mouth.

_How long have you been waiting out here?_ Wanda asked, leading the way down the hall, Vision falling into step beside her.

“Since director Coulson dismissed us.” He said matter-of-factly. “I sensed your distress and felt compelled to stay behind until I was assured all is well.” He turned to look at her, and there was sternness in his voice that she’d never heard before. “You disabled our connection so quickly I could not be certain. If I am to be completely honest with you, Wanda, it was not a sensation I enjoyed.”

Wanda stopped abruptly, turning to face him with eyebrows raised, as she read the thoughts behind his words. She couldn’t help being slightly amused, as she always was, when Vision showed such obvious emotions. Even if it was the annoyance and anger he was currently displaying. It was good to see him express it. It brought him closer to the humanity inside him.  

He was upset that she’d severed their connection so quickly after revealing her knowledge of Dr. Velkis. Especially since the last emotion he’d been able to read was her anguish and uncertainty. But it had not been her intention to trouble him and she told him so.

_You must understand._ She spoke through their connection, meeting his eyes so he could read the sincerity behind them. _The first few months of our transformation do not hold pleasant memories._ She dropped her gaze to her hand, which she held up between them. She opened a small flow of her powers so that the tips of her fingers glowed red.

“I am sorry if I upset you.” She looked up to meet his eyes again. The silver seemed to soften at her words. “But such memories are my own burden to bare.”

Vision gave her a small, soft smile. _Despite what you might believe,_ _you need not do it alone._

Wanda blinked and turned away, limiting their connection so that he could not feel her reaction to his words. So many had told her the same since the battle of Sokovia, but hearing it from him stirred a different sort of feeling. When she turned back to him, it was to see that he was watching her intently.

Deciding there was no better time, she motioned for him to continue walking with her. _There is something I would like to show you._ Her words only brought confusion and curiosity from his mind, but there was not the slightest hint that he knew what was coming. Instead his thoughts seemed to be shifting between the possibility that it had something to do with Dr. Velkis or her transition. Logical conclusions considering their conversation.

Wanda couldn’t help but smile to herself, an action which did not escape Visions notice. His confusion grew.

She led him to her quarters, turning on the lamp across the room with a flick of her finger. She turned toward the large trunk where she’d been keeping her completed art and began to dig through it.

“These are quite interesting, Wanda.” Vision spoke up from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see him gazing around at the art she’d posted around her room. Most of it showed fields and alleyways from Sovokia. Places she’d known in her childhood and held pleasant memories. But it was the one fixed to the wall by her bed that really caught his eye.

It was the painting gifted to her by Sylvia, which she’d given a special place by her side. In it the lone girl, in her red dress, reach up to pluck an apple from the tree. Vision stared hard at the image, a slight smile pulling up the corner of his mouth as he looked.

Wanda stood, pulling the book of her sketches and paintings from the bottom of the trunk. She’d taken extra care to have all her random pieces bound together in resemblance of a large book with a plain black leather cover. Vision turned from the painting at her approach and tilted his head in question.

Suddenly, Wanda felt self conscious, the black leather of the cover was smooth in her hand. She’d worked so hard on this gift, that she felt as though she were giving away a piece of herself. And maybe she was. But to there was no one more worthy.

Wordlessly she held out the book, Vision took it automatically.

“What is this?”

“A gift.” Wanda said simply. Vision, who was about to open the book, looked up sharply.

“But it is my understanding that humans give gifts as a sign of appreciation.” Vision said slowly, uncertainty radiating from his mind. Wanda heard the meaning behind his words and grew fierce at his thoughts.

“And are you not deserving of appreciation?” She demanded, taking a step closer to him so that he was forced to meet her stern gaze. She laid her hand on the cover of the book in his hands, fingers accidently brushing against his. An electric tingle jumped through her at the light touch, but she powered through it, determined to say what she thought. “I made this for you. Because no one has done more for me in these last few months, than you have. And it is not just me you have benefited. This whole team would be less without you. So I do not want to hear those thoughts in your head. You are wrong.”

“Wanda,” Vision pulled his gaze from hers, his mouth set in a frown. “Sometimes I do not believe that you understand. I am a synthetic being. I am not a human. I never can be.”

“I can see inside your head, Vision.” Wanda said, taking another step closer _. You cannot lie to me._ She projected the last sentence directly into his mind so that it echoed across their connection. “You may not have a human body. But your mind is your own. And that makes you just as deserving as anyone else. Now open it.”

Vision held her gaze for a long moment, before giving a small sigh and turning his attention to the book in his hands. He was slow to flip through the pages, spending long minutes staring at each image. Wanda watched him patiently, pulling herself gently from his mind so that his thoughts could be his own.

To anyone else, his face would be blank and unreadable. But to Wanda, even despite their time apart, every passing emotion was visible across his features. She watched as the skepticism in his eyes slowly relaxed and his fingers softly caressed each page as though it were the most delicate of flowers.

Finally, he looked up, closing the book tenderly as he did so. He stared firmly into her eyes and she held the gaze, simultaneously reaching out for his mind.

“This is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen, Wanda.” He spoke softly, his voice barely reaching above a whisper. His thoughts were mixed with a queer sense of emotional awareness. She felt his confusion at the sensation and it pulled a smile to her lips.

“I’m glad you like it.” She said just as softly, drawing her eyes from his shyly for a moment before returning her gaze to his.

Vision took a step closer, narrowing the gap between them. After a moment’s hesitation he reach out and took her hand gently in his own.

_It is time I give you the gift I promised you months ago._

Wanda’s mouth dropped open in surprise and amazement. She blinked rapidly several times, tears threatening to free themselves from behind her eyes. It seemed the longest moment of her life.

Then, without thinking she stretched up, wrapping her arms around Vision in a tight hug. She held on to him, unable to organize her thoughts into something coherent. Her cheek was pressed against his and she turned her head and pressed her lips against it. His synthetic skin was soft against her lips and she held on for a moment longer, enjoying the sensation of it on top of her elation.

Finally, she pulled back, head tilted upwards to meet his eyes a foot above hers. Her thoughts were still in a disarray but she managed to thank him, hoping their connection would help him understand her gratitude more fully.

“You are too kind to me.” She said quietly, pulling her gaze from his as a tear escaped her eye and began to roll down her face. Visions cool hand reach up to cup her cheek, turning her face towards him and brushing the tear away with his thumb.

“It is you who are too good to me.” He said softly, silver eyes filled with a sadness she could not understand. He let his hand drop and took a step back. “There are, of course, arrangements that must be made. Once completed we may begin the reanimation process.” His tone had become more formal and she could feel parts of his mind being blocked off from her. Confused at the sudden change in him, she nodded in acceptance and Vision made to leave, the book she’d given him tucked under his arm.  

It was only after he was gone that Wanda remembered the risk he would be putting himself in. Tony Stark’s words echoed back to her through the months.

_“Basically, it could kill him.”_

Wanda sank down onto her bed. Joy turning quickly into despair. She’d been waiting so long for this moment that she’d blocked out the consequences. Now it hit her full force, feeling real for the first time. She’d grown closer to Vision than she would’ve thought possible months ago. And while it was finally possible for Pietro to return to her. Was it worth the cost of Visions life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shorter than normal guys! Next update might not be for a little while just because we're past mid semester and I have a few papers to write that are going to be taking my attention. Hopefully I can get those done quickly so I can get back to this! As always, kudos and comments appreciated!


	19. Barton's Story

Chapter 19: Barton’s Story

Pietro’s face was definitely thinner. His cheekbones were more prominent, his hair was longer. But in the end, it was still her brother. Wanda let her fingertips brush slowly over the glass panel that displayed his face. The blank darkness of his mind an ominous presence against her own.

“I would’ve expected a more cheerful atmosphere in here.” A familiar voice spoke up from behind her. Wanda spun around, rising to her feet, a smiling spreading across her face despite her dark thoughts. She took a few quick steps forward and wrapped Clint in a quick, tight hug. When she released him, he held her at arm’s length, eyes scanning her face, an eyebrow raised in concern. “I’m serious, Wanda. The tension is so heavy in here, I could bottle it up and use it as a weapon. Somethings wrong. What is it?”

“It is nothing,” Wanda said, and turned her eyes downward, detaching herself from his loose grip. She could feel Clint’s gaze on the back of her head but ignored it, returning to her place by Pietro’s side. Clint did not pester her, instead he pulled up an empty chair from the corner of the room and took a silent seat beside her. “Thank you for coming.” Wanda said after several silent minutes.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Clint answered with a halfhearted shrug, not removing his eyes form Pietro’s still form. “As much as it pains me, I owe the lil bastard.”

Wanda chuckled at that and they returned to silence for several more minutes. Her thoughts drifted back to where they’d been before Clint had arrived. The darkness of Pietro’s mind once again brought to the forefront of her own. They shared endless memories together, a bond that surpassed any normal connection. They were two pieces of the same soul.

Why then, did she have such doubts?

Visions face rose to the surface of her mind; her own subconscious betraying her. As hard as she tried to deny it, he had engrained himself into the very fabric of her life. He could not have filled the hole left by Pietro. No one ever could. But he had carved himself a spot of his own, however unintentionally, and now she could not imagine her world without him.

But without him she might be. If he attempted to revive Pietro and failed, then she would lose them both forever. It was a thought that caused her heart to ache as though it were tearing in two. And perhaps it was. Wanda began to chew unconsciously on her lip, wondering exactly when Vision had become so important to her.

“Did I ever tell you how I met Laura?” Clint’s voice spoke up suddenly from beside her, startling her out of her thoughts. Wanda shook her head in response, and Clint nodded thoughtfully. “She brought me back, you know. My head got lost in the job, but she saved me from the worst enemy I’ve ever faced.” His face hardened as he spoke. “Myself.”

There was a long pause and Wanda let him gather his thoughts, wondering why he’d decided to tell her this now. He sat stiffly in his seat, callused fingers flexing as though they still clutched a tightened bowstring.

“I was still in the academy when S.H.I.E.L.D recruited me. Nothing more than a cocked up kid who had some talent with a bow. But man did I think I was special. Invincible. Didn’t take long for me to rise up the ranks. Started getting solo missions in Cuba, Russia, Afghanistan, no exit plan. I’d always make it out. Usually by the hair on my head. Then it was right on to the next mission. I didn’t count the bodies. It wasn’t a job to me. It was a test and I was determined to pass.” He paused again, eyes glazed over with scenes from his past. “I think I forgot what it meant to be human. The value of human life. I took it so easily I never stopped to think about what that meant. Fury must’ve guessed what was going on in my head. When I got back from a stint in Dubai he had a talk with me. Sent me home to Iowa for an extended leave.”

He turned to Wanda, a hint of a smile playing on his face. The tension seemed to go out of him and he leaned back in his chair.

“Naturally, I was pissed.” He laughed lightly and Wanda smiled. All her thoughts pushed to the back of her mind as she lost herself in the distraction of Clint’s story. “I thought he was benching me for no reason. I spent the next four months huffing around the small town I used to live in, constantly calculating how I could get back into Fury’s good graces. “

Clint shook his head, a soft sparkle lighting his eye. Wanda could only too easily imagine what he saw in his mind; she did not even have to look. After a moment, he turned to face Wanda, though she could tell he didn’t really see her.

“There’s a small park next to the river back in Cedar Falls, with a bench that overlooks the water.” He said, glancing down at his knee in concentration, and she knew he saw the park as it had been. “I’d made a habit of heading there on weekdays, no matter the weather. Watching the river run its course just seemed to calm me.” He looked up, letting loose a short laugh. “Not that there’s much else to do in Iowa, especially for a world traveling assassin.” There was a longer pause this time, and a hand came up to run through his hair. He leaned back in his chair again, head shaking slightly in disbelief. “She just came up and sat down next to me one day.” He finally said, voice more soft and tender than she’d ever heard it. “She didn’t speak that first day. Only a small smile to acknowledge me. I remember thinking nothing of it. Except that she was beautiful.”

He shifted in his chair a little and Wanda couldn’t help but smile at the look in his face. She could read the love there as plain as day. Part of her wanted to reach out and catch a glimpse of what he saw, but she held back, allowing him the privacy of his memories.

“She started showing up regularly after that. Sometimes she’d bring coffee and small talk. Other times we sat in silence, both lost in our own thoughts. I started to look forward to her presence; to anticipate it. Whenever she didn’t show, there was a small drop of disappointment in my chest.” He laughed again, shrugging his shoulders lightly. “It was seriously confusing, I’ll tell you that. I didn’t know what the hell was wrong with me. Without me realizing it, my whole day became centered on that visit to the park. On the chance of seeing her again.”

“Sounds like love.” Wanda said with a smirk. She could easily imagine a confused Clint mooning after a confident Laura. Clint looked up at her, flashing her a quick wink.

“That it was. But I’ll be damned if I knew it. I started catching on after a bit, though. Realized just the possibility of seeing her a few times a week was not enough. But working up the courage to ask her out was a completely different matter. And that’s coming from the guy who’d walked into Nairobi and single handedly wiped out a gang of high ranking Kenyan arms dealers.” Wanda had to refrain from rolling her eyes at that statement, but Clint didn’t seem to notice, absorbed in the story as he was. “I decided to go with the ‘just do it’ plan I’d worked hard on forming.” Wanda actually did roll her eyes at that. “So the next time she took a seat next to me, I swallowed my doubts and turned to her to ask her if she’d like to go out with me.”

Wanda raised an eyebrow and blinked slowly at him, blatant disbelief carved into every curve of her face. Clint glanced at her stare out of the corner of his eye and shifted guiltily.

“Fine. I guess it might have taken me thirty minutes of silence to work up the courage to actually say something. And then it probably came out more as a hurried ‘have dinner with me?’, either way, the important thing is, she said yes. Of course, I never really planned on it getting that far, so I had no idea what to do next. Luckily, Laura had it all under control. She suggested a home cooked dinner at her place and I was only too ready to agree.” Clint tilted his head to each side to give it a good crack, then sighed contently.

“I spent the next five months with her. We’d get together almost every day. I stopped visiting the park unless it was with her. Never even noticing until way later, that such a stable part of my life for the past several months, had just vanished without my notice. I guess it had never really mattered. The only thing that was important now was her laugh and finding ways to make her smile.” He rubbed his wrist lightly where a long scare marred the skin of his arm. “She never asked me about my past. Seemed to know it was something I didn’t want to talk about. When I was with her, it only seemed like a dream anyway.”

There was another pause and Wanda held her breath, completely caught up in the story.

“Being with her brought my humanity back.” Clint said simply after a moment of silence. “There’s no other way to put it. I started to see the value of human life and I promised myself I’d never take it needlessly again. If I ever got back into the game at all. I hadn’t heard anything from S.H.I.E.L.D in months. But for the first time in my life, it didn’t matter. I got a job fixing tractors on the nearby farms and we spent Wednesdays working the kitchen at the homeless shelter.”

“Why did you come back?” Wanda interjected, confused. “It sounds like everything was perfect.”

“It was. And if I’m being honest, I didn’t plan too.” Clint answered, giving his head a shake. “But one day, out of the blue, Fury showed up at my door. He had a brown folder with him, Classified, stamped on the front. The target was a Natalia Romanoff, aka Black Widow. A KGB master spy and assassin.”

Wanda’s eyes widened at the name and she stared in surprise. She knew about their past from her brief stint in Natasha’s memories, but it was her first time hearing Barton mention it in person.

“She’d already taken out three of our best agents. So Fury was finally ready to call me out of my extended leave, get me back in the field. But I didn’t want anything to do with it. He wouldn’t listen. Gave me a whole speech about the greater good and everything. Told me I was leaving tomorrow. No choice. It could be my last job if I wanted, but this assignment was not optional.” Clint rolled his eyes. “If I’d known the man half as well as I do now, I’d know there’s always a choice. Fury wouldn’t force anyone to do a job. But then again, I wouldn’t be where I am today if it wasn’t for that mission.” Clint lifted his shoulders in a halfhearted shrug.

“My real concern was Laura. How was I supposed to explain my sudden departure? I had to tell her the truth. Plus, I’d kinda realized by now that I couldn’t live without her. And if I was going to spend the rest of my life with her, she had to know the truth. Even if she hated me for it.” He sighed, but Wanda couldn’t help but smile at his casual admittance of love. He made it sound so simple. “Even though it was the middle of the night, I headed to her place. I told her everything. The way she looked at me…”

His voice trailed off and he stopped speaking for a moment. He looked up to meet her eyes, and for a moment Wanda was startled by the hopelessness that flashed in them. But it only lasted a second before it was gone.

“She gave me the blankest stare. Time seemed to be moving in extreme slow motion. I thought ‘this is it, this will drive her away. She’s going to ask you to leave now and you’ll never see her again’. But I was wrong. She just stepped up to me, and wrapped me in her arms. Told me that she’d be right here waiting for me when I got back. That she trusted me to do the right thing. She even had the nerve to laugh and tell me it explained a lot.”  Clint shook his head in disbelief at Laura’s behavior. But the shadow of a smile played on his lips.

“So I left for Russia. But being back in the field was different somehow. For the first time it actually felt like a job. I didn’t feel like I was out to prove something. I knew what I had to do and I set out to get it done.” They both laughed at that and Clint grinned. “Well maybe I didn’t get it done the way I’d meant too. I couldn’t kill Nat. There was something about her that reminded me of myself. The ‘me’ that was before Laura. Besides, that woman could fight. Nearly beat me a couple times too. Though I’d been out of the field for a while now, so I was a little rusty.” Wanda laughed, rolling her eyes again. “I managed to get in her head. Convinced her there was a life outside the KGB. A life where she could go straight. Work for the good side.”

“Man was Fury surprised when I showed up with a very live target by my side. He was skeptical at first. Kept Nat out of the loop a lot. Made her my responsibility for a while. He sent us on a lot of rough missions to test her grit. But she pulled through. Managed to convince him she was with S.H.I.E.L.D now. And after every stint out of the States, I’d always take a week off to visit Laura in Iowa. Sometimes I even brought Nat with me. She was best man at my wedding.”

Wanda smiled at that, but one question still pulled at her mind.

“Laura did not mind that you stuck with S.H.I.E.L.D in the end? Even though you could not be with her as before?” She asked. Clint considered his answer carefully. Finally he spoke up.

“I think Laura knew, probably better than I did, that this is where I belong. Like I told you in Sokovia, I get back out there every day because this is my job. People like us, we can really do something, make a difference. Laura knew that, even before I did. But it took her love and faith in me for me to see it for myself.”

They sat in silence for several minutes as Wanda processed what he’d said. Clint didn’t seem to mind. He’d relaxed in his seat, eyes glazed over as he gazed at Pietro, lost in thought. Wanda copied his motion, taking a deep breath and allowing herself to relax. She unconsciously began twisting the ring on her thumb, mind returning to its previous path.

But this time, snippets of Clint’s words worked their way into her train of thought. His love for Laura was obvious. Had been obvious before he’d even known it himself. The way he’d described his feelings…

Wanda sat up abruptly, a sickening rush of adrenaline suddenly pumping its way through her body, making her stomach feel tight and queasy. Her sudden movement had pulled a glance from Clint and she waved away his look with one hand, all her concentration pulled to her sudden revelation.  

It was not possible. She would have known. Should have known.

Clint was still staring at her and she forced herself to relax, taking a deep breath she rose steadily from her seat.

“I will see you at dinner?”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Think Nat’s cooking, which basically translates into take out from whatever’s down the street.” He laughed and Wanda smiled, she hurried her goodbyes and stepped out of the room, trying not to appear in a rush. There was still several hours until dinner and she suddenly felt the need to lay down.

Her mind raced the entire walk to her room. The hot queasiness in her stomach rising to a crescendo that made her want to both laugh and cry. Some moments there was an overwhelming sense of happiness inside her. As thought a weight had been lifted from her heart. But this would be followed by a heavy ache as though her heart had burst in two.

At her approach her door was thrown open, without her even having to consciously think about it. As soon as she was inside she gave a single flick of her wrist and the door slammed shut behind her. She hardly noticed. Instead she made directly for her bed, stopping long enough to extract her red scarf from a pile of clothes on the floor. Huddled on her bed, she immersed herself in the soft scarlet fabric, wrapping it tight around her.

If she was completely honest with herself, she was in love with Vision. Had been for months. And she felt sure he loved her too, even if he couldn’t admit it. She should have seen it before. He had no experience with diagnosing his emotions, but she did not have a similar excuse. In truth she’d simply been hiding it from herself. Ignoring the signs. Unable to face the reality of love.

And the consequences of it.

Look at what love had always brought her. Only pain and despair. First her parents and then her brother. It was no wonder the idea of loving Vision caused her stomach to twist up in knots.

But Clint’s story had formed just enough of a crack in her consciousness to allow her entire wall to come crumbling down. And now she was faced with an unsettling reality. She was in love with Vision. Cared about him more deeply than she did herself. And she had no idea what to do about it.


	20. Love is an Emotion

Chapter 20: Love is an Emotion

When Wanda entered the avenger’s private dining room, she was surprised to find it fuller than she’d expected. From her brief discussion with Clint, she’d assumed it would only be him and Nat at dinner. But now that she was here, she realized that had been a foolish thought. Clint was a popular senior member of the team and most of the avengers had turned up to welcome him back. Including Tony Stark. The only members missing were Vision and Steve.

Wanda was not sure whether it was relief or disappointment she felt at Visions absence. It had been three days since she’d given him the book of paintings and she had barely seen him since. It was as though he was avoiding her. Right now it was probably for the best, she still wasn’t sure how to act around him after her recent revelation. But she certainly missed his company.

“I got this, I got this!” Sam’s voice rose above the chatter, sliding away from Rhodey’s helpful arms and causing the stack of pizza boxes he’d been balancing to tip over. Without a seconds thought Wanda gave a quick twist of her fingers and stopped the boxed in midair, preventing their splatter to the floor. She eased them back up to the top of the pile. Sam looked up in surprise but upon seeing Wanda gave her a wide welcoming smile. Noticing his glance, Tony looked over and spotted her. A sarcastic grin spread across his face.

“Well now that the little witch has joined us, let’s eat!” And without further ado, he lifted open the nearest pizza box and pulled out a large slice. Everyone started to dig in and half the boxes were empty by the time Wanda made it to the table. She found a slice for herself and squished into a seat between Clint and Sam.

“Who forgot the beer?” Nat asked loudly, looking pointedly toward the kitchen counter on the other side of the room.

“Not it!” Sam answered, mouth full. He rarely indulged in junk food and he was consuming his pizza as though it was his first meal in weeks.

“I’ll get it,” Clint grudgingly spoke up, beginning to rise from his seat. But Wanda placed a quick hand on his arm to stop him.

“Allow me.” Without getting up, she began to bend her fingers in a rhythmic wave motion. The boxes of beer lifted gently into the air and floated to rest on the table. Sam reach forward and pulled two bottles from the box, handing one to her, and shaking his head; a slight smile on his face.

“Did I ever tell you how jealous I am that you can do that?” He asked, taking a gulp of beer and following it with half a folded piece of pizza.

“Sure would come in handy sometimes wouldn’t it?” Rhodey spoke up from the other side of the table. “I’m just glad that we got you on our side.” He raised his beer in a quick salute to her before bringing it to his lips.  

The talk was light and casual during the meal, and Wanda was content to sit in relative silence. She found herself greatly relishing the company and even the presence of Stark did not diminish her enjoyment. In fact, she felt slightly embarrassed as she recalled her last meeting with him, when she had been unable to contain her resentment. Stark, for his part, seemed to be purposefully ignoring that occasion and treated her with a civil, if somewhat cool, indifference.

It was an hour later when Wanda reach for her third beer, head buzzing pleasantly. She popped the top from the bottle and with the curl of a finger, absentmindedly crushed the bottle cap into a small smooth sphere. It dropped to the table and rolled to the middle, but she didn’t notice. The door had slid open, revealing both Steve and Vision.

As they stepped into the room, Wanda felt her heart pick up speed. Vision spotted her immediately and flashed her a small, private smile before turning his attention to the room at large.

“Ah! There’s my boy!” Stark called from the other end of the table, raising his arms in welcome. “Come take a seat.” He gestured to the empty chair beside himself. 

“We apologize for our tardiness. The Captain and I were attending to some matters that could not wait.” Vision said smoothly stepping forward to take the offered seat.

“Not a problem,” Nat spoke up, leaning back in her seat, a half finished beer in her hand. “We saved you some pizza Cap, if you want it.”

“There might even be enough for you, Vizh.” Rhodey added, peeking in one of the boxes to check. “If you wanted to give it a try.”

“Thank you,” Vision answered politely, as Steve piled several pieces of cold pizza onto an empty paper plate. “But I will have to pass.”

Rhodey shrugged and cracked open another beer. Wanda glanced between them. So Vision was Vizh now? She smiled to herself, glad that he had formed a bond with the members of his team. Perhaps they were starting to see him as she did. She glanced down the table at him, trying not to seem obvious. He was listening attentively to what Stark was saying. As she watched him she saw his eyes stray from Starks face, and find hers. A sharp stab of adrenaline rushed through her heart as their eyes met and she hastily looked away.

Desperate for something to do she pulled the small metal ball that had once been the bottle cap, to her. She focused on unfurling the metal and bringing it back to its original shape, trying to bring her heart back to a normal rate. But this only took the smallest bit of her attention. The rest of her mind had room to focus on the absurd behavior she was currently displaying. In any other circumstances, she would’ve already reach out for the familiarity of Visions mind. But now she feared to, lest he see the turn her thoughts had taken. Better to wait until she had a better handle on them.  

 “….then Pikes legislation is being voted on next week.”

Wanda’s head snapped up at the familiar name and she turned to attention to the speaker, trying to understand what the conversation was about. Steve was shaking his head in the direction of Tony, who’d just spoken.

“I’m not worried. It’s obvious that without freedom to govern ourselves, we run the risk of corruption. Look at S.H.I.E.L.D! Hydra was hiding in plain sight for years. How can we know that those who want to control us, don’t have an alternative agenda as well? Better to stand alone then be part of such a system. At least I know where my loyalties lie.”

“I see what you’re saying, Cap. But I guess we’ll just have to see what the people want. I gotta admit, it might be better if we’re a little regulated. Shows we’re playing nice.” Tony answered smoothly.

“And that’s coming from Tony Stark. Never thought I’d hear such words coming from your mouth, man.” Rhodey added, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. But Wanda was not surprised by his words. She’d seen his mind and had no doubt he lived in the same state of denial and regret he had been in when she’d first met him. Even more so since the level of destruction his creation Ultron had inflicted, had become clear. He blamed himself. As he should. The creation of this legislation was initiated by the results of his actions.

“Well maybe you just feel as though you belong under a stricter guidance, Stark. But I stand by what I said.”

“Let’s rain in the hostility, boys.” Nat spoke up, breaking up the argument before it could start.  

There was few seconds of awkward silence before the conversation picked up on a different topic.  

For her part, Wanda could not help but agree with Steve. Now that she was free from its grasp, she could see Hydra for what it really was. Not the brainwashed version she had been led to believe during her and her brother’s confinement. She had no wish to be placed under such control again. At least here in the Avengers she had a choice. She could choose to fight or she could choose not to. She would not be controlled again. It was only luck that she had not been tricked into using her powers for something evil under Hydra. She already did enough under Ultron’s command. It was better to remain unaffiliated; to form her own opinions and use her powers to protect the people. Then she would always know she was doing the right thing.

It was getting late when the group finally dismantled. Sam was the first to leave, followed shortly by Steve. When they were gone, Stark stood and stretched.

“Guess the parties over.” He said regretfully, casting a quick glance at his watch.

“Guess it is.” Clint added, rising to follow Tony’s retreating back. At his movement, the others began to pick themselves up, gathering themselves to head to bed. Wanda was slow with her movements, picking up a few bottles within her reach and heading across the room to toss them into the trash. She could see Vision out of the corner of her eye. He was lingering as well, having a few last minute words with Clint.

Her heart sped up at the thought of being alone with him and she tried to clump together what she would say. Her mind still had not come to a conclusion on her situation. How could she possibly decide between Vision and Pietro? Her mind was only just becoming used to her new reality. That she was in love with Vision.

But the choice would have to be made. And soon.

“Wanda?”

Wanda looked up, surprised to find they were finally alone. Vision had silently stepped up to her so that he was only a few feet away. His head was slightly tilted, lips just barely parted, a curious look in his eye.

“I would like to apologize. I know I have not been interactive the past few days.” He paused in hesitation but continued quickly, as though he had memorized what he was going to say. “It is just that, when I admitted my ability to cure your brother, I found myself…overcome with emotions.” His brow furrowed in confusion, as though he was still unsure what exactly had happened to him. Wanda felt her mouth open slightly in amazement at his admissions. It was a story so similar to hers, she was surprised she had not seen it before. Before she could say anything in reply, however, he launched once more into speech.

“I have never experienced such an emotional surge and required some time to process it by myself. So I would like to apologize also, for my hasty retreat during our last encounter. I was merely attempting to understand and analyze my emotions.” Vision gaze jumped around the room as he spoke, always falling back to meet her eyes fleetingly throughout his speech. It was quite strange considering his normally unrelenting gaze. This nervousness was unusual for him and Wanda wondered if she appeared just as anxious.

“No apology is necessary,” Wanda managed to say, trying to offer him what comfort she could. She thought about reaching for his mind but stopped herself. For some reason she feared to look into his consciousness and see what she knew lay there. “My emotions…they got the best of me as well.”

“Of course. The happiness you must have felt at the possibility of your brothers return...it is more than I could ever feel.” He paused, a heartbreaking sadness in his eyes. Wanda’s arm reach out to comfort him, but she stopped it half way, pulling it back toward herself. Vision appeared not to notice her movement. “It is such a privilege to be among humans. To witness the beauty of their hearts. To watch them love.”

With a great effort, he pulled his gaze up to meet hers. As soon as their eyes locked, she could not pull away. Neither could he. They held each other’s eyes in a heavy silence. It was as though the sounds of the world around them had been set to mute. Wanda could hear nothing but the sound of her own heart, beating sluggishly slow as each second stretched on for eternity. She could see nothing but the soft, sad silver of Visions eyes, locked on hers. She felt nothing but a heavy hollow inside her chest, aching to be filled.

In that moment, there was an overwhelming longing inside her to reach out for the comfort of his mind. To feel the calm, steadiness of his thoughts bring order to the chaos of her own, would be the greatest relief.

Then the moment was gone and Vision pulled his eyes from hers. He took a step back from her and his eyes returned to their normal, emotionless state.

“I will see you tomorrow, Wanda.” He said softly. “Sleep well.” And before she could process what had happened, he turned and vanished out the door.


	21. The Bernham Archives

Chapter 21: The Bernham Archives

There was no sleep for Wanda that night. When it became obvious that she would not be getting any rest, she rose from her bed and slipped through the quiet, empty halls to Pietro’s room. The soft light of the screens around him, were the only break in the darkness. She pulled up her usual chair to sit beside him, bringing her hand to rest on the cool metal of his encasement.

There was no measuring time in the darkness and she felt as though she was floating through nothingness with no end and no beginning. She only realized she was crying when the trail of tears became cold on her face. The realization surprised her and she wiped them away roughly with the back of her hand.

Reaching out gently, she made contact with Pietro’s mind. The darkness of it was so familiar to her now. She tried to formed an image of Visions promise to resurrect him but it was clogged with her own self-doubts and she couldn’t send it. The blankness continued to weight heavy on her and she pulled sharply back, suddenly feeling as though she were drowning in it. She rose abruptly from her seat, and pressed her hands hard against the glass over Pietro’s face, wanting to reach him physically but knowing she could not get past the hard, cold tube.

Always it had been her brother who was there for her, as she was for him. Together they had braved the world, alone and forgotten. Together they had agreed to Hyrda’s experiments; when they’d had nothing left to lose. And it was together that they had survived those experiments, after watching countless others die around them. They had survived and risen up, more powerful than they could’ve dreamed possible.

Wanda’s hand slid over the glass and dropped to her side. Pietro had given his life to save others. He had done so without regret or remorse. She knew because she’d been connected to his mind until the moment those bullets ripped through him. His last thoughts to her had been his silent apology. Not for his actions, but for the grief he knew it would cause her.

He’d known he was leaving her alone, but he’d had every faith that she would continue to rise. He’d always had more faith in her own strength than she did. She could almost hear his voice, ringing in her ears and it was only too easy for her to imagine what he would say.

Pietro would have told her to let him go. That she should have let him go months ago. He would have insisted that this flimsy chance of bringing him back was not worth the life it might cost. He’d have told her that she was blinded by her heart, as always.

 _You let your emotions carry you._ Pietro had said such words to her so often, she could hear them as though he’d just spoken.

“But I cannot let them carry me through this…” She whispered aloud in answer, staring solemnly down at Pietro. Making up her mind, she bent forward and planted a last kiss above his sleeping face, and turned from the room without a second glance.

For months she had allowed herself the comfort of imagining her brother’s return. She had used it as a shield, to block the pain she’d felt at his betrayal. Never stopping for more than a moment to consider if this was the right choice. But she could not let this continue. She knew in her heart, that Vision would insist, that he’d made up his mind months ago. But she could not live with herself if she did not try to stop him. Pietro would understand. This she knew beyond a doubt. Like her love for Vision, she had not wanted to see it before. And now it might be too late.

Her pace as she headed through the quiet facility, was so quick it could almost be a run. An intensely eerie calm had overtaken her mind, forcefully pushing back the flood of emotions within her. She did not need to actively think about where she was going, her body took her automatically to Visions quarters.

Taking a deep breathe, she raised her fist and knocked twice on the door. After a long moment, it opened to reveal Vision, the confusion obvious in his eyes. Wanda’s mouth opened to speak, but she could not find the words. They simply stared at each other in silence for several moments. Finally Vision spoke, voice cracking the silence abruptly.

“Wanda…” Uncertainty coated his voice and his body shifted with the desire to comfort her obvious distress. “It is quite early, is there something wrong?”

Now that she was face to face with him, she could not find the right words. Instead she nodded silently, moving forward without thinking and pushing gently past Vision into his room. Vision followed her lead, shutting the door behind them.

Wanda stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face Vision, her fingers curling nervously before her. Noticing this, Visions hurried to step up to her. His hand reach out and gently closed over her own, freezing her twitching fingers. Wanda stared down at their linked hands and her strength came flooding back.

She looked up at him, moving her hand in his so that she could give it a strong squeeze, as much in reassurance for him as for herself. The sudden fierceness in her gaze surprised Vision and his head tilted slightly in confusion.

“I cannot allow you to do this.” Wanda said firmly, jumping straight to the point.

Vision did not speak for a long moment, as he stared at her in surprise. Then he slowly pulled his hand from hers and took a step back.

“I do not understand.” He said blankly, his eyes giving away none of his emotions. Wanda took a step forward to counter his motion and tried to reach out for his mind, but for the first time found it completely blocked to her. Realizing she would have to rely completely on her words, she locked Vision in her piercing stare, a hint of scarlet shining in her eyes.

“Your offer to help Pietro, was yours to give, but never mine to accept.” She started, words coming out in a rush. “I cannot allow you to risk your life for this. Pietro would never have wanted it. I only regret that I could not see this sooner. I should never have allowed it to come this far.”

“My life is not worth more than any humans.” Vision spoke up, repeating his words from the first day they’d met.

Wanda closed her eyes at his words, forcefully willing herself to be patient. When she opened them again she locked Vision in her gaze, holding his eyes with her own, willing him with every ounce of her being to accept what she was about to say.

“And it is worth no less.” Wanda spoke softly, taking a tentative step forward and clasping Visions hand in her own. This time he did not pull away. “I do not know how many times I must tell you. You are as much a human as those born of flesh and blood.”

Very softly, she began to stroke the back of his hand, running her fingers across the smooth, purple skin.

“This is real.” She said even more softly. “What you feel is real.” She took a sharp breathe, her next words freezing on her tongue. But when she looked up and caught the sadness in Visions silver eyes, she gained the strength to continue. “I love Pietro and I always will. He is my brother.” She paused, swallowing past the lump in her throat, the burning in her eyes threatening tears. But she pushed it back. Very tenderly, she reach up and cupped his face with her palm. “But I love you as well. And I cannot lose you too.”

Vision blinked slowly his hand coming up to cover the one she held against his cheek, the blank expression apparently frozen on his face.

“Wanda…” He blinked again, brow furrowing in confusion. His voice sounded weak and uncertain and Wanda took a chance and reach for his mind once more. This time she connected. Wordlessly she began to pour her meaning into his mind, letting the emotional chaos of her heart finally come free. The calmness of his thoughts as they absorbed hers was a comfort to her and she allowed herself a moment’s pleasure at being connected to him once more.

When the flow of her thoughts finally ceased, she scanned through his mind, heart breaking at the struggle she saw. There was the burning desire to hope, deep within him. A desire he wished he could act upon. But his hope was marred by fear and denial. Love was the most beautiful of all the human emotions. It was a feeling he never thought he could experience; one he felt he had not earned. One thought played again and again inside him; how could she love him when he was not real?

Wanda saw his struggle and opened her mouth to speak, a strange strength forming in her now that the truth of her feelings was out. She could see plainly in his mind that he loved her too. It had always been there, she had just never wanted to see the truth.

Now she just had to make him see it.

The words were on the tip of her tongue when an emergency alarm began to blast throughout the entire facility. Wanda let her hand drop from Visions face as they both turned as one to the holo screen that had risen on the wall at the sound of the alarm.

AVENGERS ASSEMBLE: DOCK 4 jumped across the screen in bold letters, followed by the flashing words: CODE RED.

Wanda and Vision exchanged a quick look, in which a thousand words were said. Then without speaking, Vision phased through the floor of his room and was gone. Stuck taking the long way, Wanda hurried from the room, stopping only once to change quickly into her suit.

Dock four was a flurry of activity. Wanda arrived the same time as Sam and together they wordlessly made their way over to where Steve was huddled with Natasha and Clint at the base of a quinjet. They were staring at the tablet between them, looking up only when Wanda and Sam were a foot away.

“Maximoff, Wilson.” Steve spoke in a clipped tone, resorting to their formal address in lieu of the circumstances. “Good. Let’s go.” Wanda and Sam exchanged a quick glance before following the trio up the ramp and into the belly of the quinjet.

“There’s been an attack in DC.” Steve spoke as he walked. While Nat did not speak, but headed straight for the front of the craft, preparing for takeoff. Clint fell in to step beside Wanda as they entered, he put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze before climbing into the pilot’s seat beside Nat. Rhodey was already aboard the quinjet, fully suited, visor up. “We have to leave now.” The quinjet door closed behind them and the craft lifted smoothly into the air. Wanda only had a moment to wonder where Vision was before Steve spoke again.

“At 0700 the Bernham Archives building was attacked by a team of terrorists.” Steve launched into explanation without preamble as the jet launched forward with surprising speed. “They are reportedly being led by,” He fumbled with the table before him for a moment before the image of a man pulled up to float before them. The man was dark haired and wore all black. A black mask covered his face. The only distinguishing feature was the solid metal arm. “Lieutenant Barnes, otherwise known as the Winter Soldier.”

There was something in his tone that made Wanda curious. It only took her a moment to recall who the Winter Solider really was. She’d seen him in many of Steve’s memories; he had a very firm place in his heart. But regardless of who he had been, he was dangerous now. Especially if he was conducting this attack.

Before Steve could continue, Vision floated through the side of the moving jet, solidifying and coming to rest beside him.

 “It has been confirmed, Captian.” Vision said his tone grave. Steve’s face grew, if possible, even more serious.

 “That’s not possible.” Sam spoke up, meetings Steve’s stern gaze. “I told you I lost him on the coast of South America. There’s no way he could have made it up here that fast.”

“Whatever the possibility, it is Barnes who has been identified.” Steve minimized the hologram and tucked the tablet under his arm. “The objective is to capture. I repeat. Capture. Not kill.”

“I must advise against this course of action—“ Steve held up a hand, cutting off Vision’s sentence.

“Besides Barnes, there are at least ten others involved in the attack, taking over thirty hostages.” There was a moment of shocked silence before Steve continued. “We believe at least ten of the hostages are under the age of twelve.”

Anger at these words flashed in Wanda like lightning and her eyes blazed red. The faces of Lewis and Nichole and even little Nathaniel were pulled to the front of her mind and she imagined children just like them, being hustled along dark corridors, terrified and alone.

“A bomb was detonated on the 10th floor a half hour ago. No word on the casualties.” Steve continued.  “Since then, there’s been no sign of movement from the building. Local SWAT teams are on sight but we’re taking over as soon as we land.”

“Fifteen minutes out, Cap!” Natasha called from the front of the jet.

“Alright, here’s the plan. Vision, War Machine, I need you both on perimeter. Constant scans. No one enters or leaves the building without my knowledge. Hawkeye and Widow, I need you to find and free the hostages. Scarlet Witch, you need to find out what their plan is here.” Wanda felt a strange thrill run though her when he said her code name. It was starting to feel real. This was actually happening. Steve turned to look directly at her. “Who do they work for? How many are there?  Everything you can.” Wanda gave him a quick nod and he turned his attention to Sam. “You’re coming with me. You know what were after.”

Steve turned his head to gaze at all of them, the new team, finally being tested.

“Constant communication is key. We’ve trained for this. You have all proven yourselves. I have every faith we will win this fight. Together.”

The quinjet landed with a small bump and they all turned to the back of the carrier as the ramp slowly lowered to let them out. Vision found a place beside Wanda, so close that her shoulder rubbed against his arm. She turned to look up at him to find that he was gazing down at her, eyes soft and thoughtful.

There were so many things she wanted to say to him in that moment. But there was no time. The ramp was already halfway down. Then, to her surprise, Visions hand slipped into her own.

 _Be careful._ His mind connected to hers effortlessly, behind his words she sensed his concern and matched it with her own.

 _Return to me._ Was all she said, giving his hand one last squeeze before it slipped from her grasp.

The ramp was down and Cap was leading the charge out. War Machine was off with a roar of his suit, taking to the sky. She could hear him giving a readout of the area through the com in her ear. Vision followed, flying off in the opposite direction. Wanda watched him until he disappeared around the corner of a large building and out of sight. Unable to leave his mind completely, she maintained their connection, as she always had with Pietro when they were fighting apart.

Once Vision had vanished, Wanda turned her attention to her own task. Steve and Sam had vanished, but Nat and Clint still stood before her.

“Alright, let’s figure out what these boys know.” Nat spoke more to herself than to either of them but they followed her to the front lines, where herds of armed SWAT team members had guns trained on the building.

As Nat spoke with the man in charge, Wanda allowed herself to fully take in her surroundings. The Bernham Archives building was at least twenty stories tall. A large, gaping hole was torn in one corner of the building, she guessed it had to be around the tenth floor.

“Looks like the architecture is sound. At least for now. One more hit like that and the whole building will collapse on itself. Let’s get to those hostages before that happens. We’ll need you’re intel as soon as possible.” Nat directed her last comment to Wanda. With one quick look at the building, she pulled her gun from the belt on her waist and gestured to Clint. “Alright Barton, show time. Good luck, Maximoff.”  

Both spy’s disappeared into the crowd and Wanda was alone. The SWAT team members had realized she was there by now and were giving her a wide berth. When she looked around at them, she saw mistrust on many faces. Setting her own face in grim acceptance, she focused her attention on the hole blown in the side of the building. Many of the windows around the hole had been blown out in the explosion. She could fly up to one of them and enter the building through it. There had to be someone still in the area of the initial explosion. All she had to do was encounter just one of the attackers and find out what he knew.

Deciding it was the best course of action, and the only one she could think of on such short notice, she opened the flow of her powers and launched herself into the sky. The air was sharp and cold against her face as she concentrated on maneuvering herself toward the building. Glass crunched under her feet when she touched down inside. She’d landed in a partially destroyed office room. Papers rustled in the light breeze that flowed from the broken window.

Wanda stepped around a fallen desk and made her way toward the door on the opposite side of the room. She kept her arms raised, red mist trailing from her hands, ready to fight or defend at a moment’s notice.

“I can’t find anything on the cameras.” Nat’s voice buzzed in through the com. “Half of them are out, especially near the tenth floor. That might be out best bet.”

“On our way.” Steve’s voice answered quickly and silence fell once more.

The door was jammed and Wanda had to pry it open with her powers, trying to be as gentle and quiet as possible. The others were on the way up, but for now she was alone. The hallway on the other side of the door was deserted. Wanda stretched out her mind as far as she could, but could sense no one near. Taking a chance she turned to the left and headed down the hall as stealthily as possible.

“We’ve got two on the south stairs! Fifth floor!” Clint’s voice came over the com, followed by the sounds of a struggle and several gun shots.

“Two on the seventh floor!” Steve’s voice answered immediately in a breathless rush. Wanda’s head snapped around at the sounds of the fight in her com, but her hallway was still empty. In the back of her mind she could sense Vision taking up position near the building, ready to phase through and help at a moment’s notice.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, witch.” The voice spoke deep and slow, startling Wanda and causing her to spin around, throwing up a shield as she did. The hallway that had been empty a moment before, now held three masked figures, covered entirely in black. Through the scarlet glow of her shield, she could see them approaching her with careful measured steps.

Acting quickly she stretched out her mind to gain access to theirs. But her probe was stopped abruptly by a solid mental barrier. She had encountered nothing like it before. Some people’s minds were harder to access than others, but she had never been unable to crack one before. Except for Ultron.

Her eyes widened at the thought that these men might be machines. But as they stepped closer, she saw the life behind their eyes. Knowing they were mere men hardened her resolve and focused her mind, turning the energy from her shield into a blast that stretched outward, knocking the men backward off their feet.

“The boss was right.” The lead man spoke again, rising to his feet easily. “It works perfectly against her.”

Wanda took an involuntary step back, eyes narrowing. If they were ordinary humans, her blast should have knocked them unconscious. But here they were, taking another step closer, dusting themselves off.

“I’ve got three here.” She said into the com, sending out another blast and taking one more step back as the men picked themselves up again. “My powers, they do almost nothing against them. I cannot see their minds.”

“Vision, back her up! These guys aren’t going down easy.” Steve responded, the sound of gun shots bouncing off his shield in the background.

 _I’m coming.”_ Visions voice reassured her and she felt him tracking down her mind and making his way toward her, phasing through the layers between them as though they were nothing.

“Not so strong after all, what a disappointment.” The lead man spoke up, approaching more rapidly. Wanda sent out a blast that pushed them back, but not by much. The lead man pulled down his mask so that she could finally see his face. He smirked at her, taking another step closer. Wanda felt her anger rise at his confidence. Just as she was preparing another blast, the hum of Visions mind grew louder in her own and he phased through the wall, slamming into the nearest man and pushing him so hard into the wall that it cracked.

He stepped up to the second man, who had turned at his arrival, and lifting him easily threw him down the opposite end of the hall with such force that he smashed into the ceiling and landed flat on his face, unmoving.

The lead man had not even flinched as Vision tore through his companions, and he turned from Wanda with an impatient sigh.

“You are smaller than I expected.” He said after a moment, looking Vision up and down. Vision’s eyes narrowed and he stepped up to the man, arm going transparent, he thrust it forward, intending to phase through his chest and out the other side. But as soon as his fist made contact with him, his arm solidified. The force of his punch was enough to push the man back a step, but nothing else.

 _I cannot phase through him._ Vision’s voice sounded in her head. The confusion in his eyes lasted for half a second before the attacker retaliated, throwing a punch so hard into Visions chest that there was crack; if he were human he would’ve been killed.

Wanda saw red. Vision was pushed back against the wall, hand coming up to feel his chest where the blow had hit. His attacker approached again, meaning to strike him once more. Drawing her arms up, she opened her mind to the full force of her powers, a dark red cloud building around her fingers, then she shoved forward with her arms, sending the raging red cloud toward the man in black. The cloud crackled with electricity, the shade as deep and dark as blood. It rushed toward him and he turned at the sound, the look of surprise on his face bringing some satisfaction to Wanda’s mind. The cloud collided with such force that he was flung backward down the hall and slammed into the wall, where he slumped down and lay still.

“Stronger than you know.” She whispered to herself, then, not sparing him a second thought, Wanda hurried up to Vision, placing her hand on his chest to check for damage. The punch had collapsed part of his chest, snapping some of the artificial ribs.

“You are okay?” She asked, searching his eyes desperately for reassurance, her hands scrambling gently over his chest, trying to help. Vision sighed heavily, eyes closing as he leaned his weight against the wall. His hand reach up, closing around one of hers and holding it still against his chest.

 _All is well. My body can repair itself….It just needs time._ The faintness of his voice inside her head alarmed her and she gave his hand a soft squeeze, reaching up with her other hand to cup his face.

“Well isn’t that sweet.”

Wanda spun around, dropping Visions hand in shock. All three of the attackers had risen again and stood facing her. The man in front had blood running down his head, into his eyes and mouth. But a grin still stood on his face. There was a soft cracking sound beside her as Visions chest healed itself. He lifted himself up off the wall to stand beside her, but she could still sense his weakness and it worried her. What had the man possible done to harm him so?

“There’s something wrong with these guys.” Clint’s voice sounded over the com. “Two more appeared on fifth. They don’t stay dead, Cap.”

“I can see that, Barton.” There was a crunch and several shots from Steve’s end as he spoke.

There was a loud boom and the building shook, raining bits of ceiling on them.

“Looks like it’s time for phase two.” The lead man spoke up, a sick grin on his face as the building shook again. With a wink at Wanda he turned and sped down the hall, the two remaining men stepping up and closing in. Wanda watched the man’s retreating back, knowing she had to go after him. She cast a quick glance at Vision and he straightened up, gem on his head glowing as he prepared to fire.

“Go. I can handle them.” Wanda nodded and sped off after him, throwing a blast at the two men before her so that they fell backwards out of her way.

“This buildings going down with one more blast,” Nat’s voice sounded over the com. “Thermal scans from outside say they should be in the conference room on the tenth floor. At least the scans are detecting a whole lot of heat coming from over there.”

“I am heading that way now.” Wanda shouted into her com, running as quickly as her legs could carry her, as the heels of the man ahead disappeared around the corner.

“Ah, Cap, I think I’ve spotted your man,” Rhodey’s added suddenly. “He’s fleeing the scene. I’ll grab him.”

“Do not engage!” She could hear the struggle in Steve’s voice, his duty overcoming his desire. “Our first priority right now has to be the hostages.”

The conference room was in complete disarray when she entered it. The windows were blown, leaving a dusting of glass on every surface. Chairs and shelves had been thrown to the corners. The only piece of furniture still standing was the long, mahogany table in the center of the room. On top of it, a large metal cylinder was resting.

The man had jumped on top of the table, and Wanda watched as he tore open his shirt to revival a dark green gem, embedded in his chest. He turned at her approach and smiled his twisted grin.

“Too late.” Was all he said before tearing the gem from his chest with an amazing display of strength.  As soon as it was removed from his body, Wanda felt the air around him change. Her mind stretched out and connected to his as easily as it would any average man.

With desperate speed she shifted through his thoughts, looking for only one thing. The hostages, they weren’t here, they were….

“They are on the twelve floor, room 1280! They are going to collapse the building on them!” Wanda shouted into her com. There was no time to listen for a reply. The man before her had slammed the gem into the top of the cylinder and it was now giving off a high pitched whine. Automatically she sent a blast at him, knocking him off the table and against the wall, leaving him unconscious.

She could hear voices in her ear, Cap shouting instructions and the others answering, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. The whining was increasing and a sickly green light was beginning to shine from the cylinder, blinding her briefly.

Instinctively she knew what was coming, and her body reacted without a thought. Scarlet clouded her vision and her arms raised, unleashing a force field that encased the cylinder, lifting it from the table to hover in the ball of red she’d created.

“The bomb is about to detonate!” Wanda shouted, hoping someone could hear her. “I am holding it off as long as I can!”  
  
The cylinder gave a shudder and Wanda felt her muscles tighten, her fingers turning into claws as they struggled to keep the sphere intact. The green light began to blend with the red, turning the sphere a bright yellow and eclipsing any view she’d had of the object at its center.

It exploded. Wanda felt the cylinder give way, becoming nonexistent as the fiery mass it had unleashed devoured it. The pressure against her shield grew a hundred times worse and she fell to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut as she focused all her energy on holding back the explosion.

She was going to die. Even if she could hold back the explosion until all the hostages were safe, she could never clear the blast radius in time. Surprisingly, the thought did not scare her. There was only time for the slightest regret. Regret that she would not see Vision again; that they would never have their chance.

Steve was shouting encouragement in her ear, but his voice sounded as though it were coming from the end of a long, dark tunnel. The bright yellow light of the sphere burned through her eyelids and she turned her head to the side to shield herself.

Energy was draining from her at an alarming rate and the expanse of the sphere was building, ready to pop. She couldn’t hold on anymore, it was was too much.

“Hold on, Wanda.” The voice in her ear sounded so real; she wanted so badly for it to be real. But it couldn’t possibly be.

Wanda felt herself finally give in to the pressure, felt her body fall. But no fiery wave washed over her. Instead she felt a cold, sharp wind against her face and for a moment she couldn’t breathe.

This was not how explosions felt.

She could feel her head roll against the solid chest she was nuzzled against. Then her breath came back to her in one glorious gulp and she inhaled deeply, her eyes opening in tiny slits. Her view of Vision was fuzzy and slightly tinged with red, so that she felt almost as though she were dreaming. There was only a moment for her to be thankful she was not dead, before blackness engulfed her and she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long! Hopefully the length makes up for it a bit. The semester has started again, but i'm going to try and keep updating as often as possible. I want to finish this before Civil War comes out. Ahhh goals. If you liked it though, comments and kudos keep me writing!


	22. The Sokovia Accords

Chapter 22: The Sokovia Accords

Sound slowly began to make its way into her head, muffled at first, and undistinguishable, but eventually the voices around her began to take shape and she could almost differentiate between the speakers. She floated in an out of consciousness, taking in only small segments of the conversations happening around her, before drifting off again.

When her eyes finally opened, the soft white light of the room she was in momentarily blinded her. As her pupils began to adjust, she realized she was in one of the private infirmary rooms. Very slowly, she began to raise her hand, noticing as she did that she’d been changed into a nightgown.

Her movement caused the man in the chair beside her bed to rise to his feet and rush to her side.

“Not too fast, kid. You’re still pretty weak.” Wanda turned her head slowly to look at Barton. His brow was creased with worry and he took her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. “You really scared us. The team will be glad to hear you’ve come around.”

“How long..?” Wanda asked, hating the dry, raspy sound of her voice.

“Two days.” Clint answered quickly, “It’s amazing you’re up at all. The Vision told us how he found you. If it wasn’t for you, we’d all be dead.” He sighed heavily and Wanda sensed he was keeping something from her. She tried to push herself into a sitting position. Seeing her aim, Clint added a hand to her back to help her up.

“What happened?” She asked once she was up, shifting her aching body slightly to make herself more comfortable.

“You drained yourself holding back that explosion. You were completely unconscious when Vision brought you back to the ship. We thought you were dead.” Wanda heard the emotion behind his light tone and it touched her to know how much he cared.

“The hostages? Did you save them? Was anyone hurt?” Clint’s eyes flashed at her questions, the lines of his mouth becoming hard. He pulled his eyes from hers, looking down at his hands, which were balled into fists in his lap.

“It was a trap, Wanda...we were set up...” There was a rough bitterness in his voice that Wanda had never heard before. “The hostages were already dead when we arrived. They were just bait. Disposable.”

Wanda couldn’t speak, her mind running over what he’d said. She replayed her memories of the fight, her race through the lead man’s mind, but she kept coming up blank. How could she not have seen this coming?

Unless he hadn’t been told the entire plan. They had known what she could do, that was obvious from their confidence in confronting her. It’s possible they had sent him to her without such critical knowledge, in case she got pass their defenses. Whatever that green gem had been, it was key.

Her mind strayed to the innocent hostages and their unfair deaths. Anger burned in her and she shifted her legs off the bed, her strength rushing back to her. Clint moved to stop her, but she ignored him, dropping to the floor with only a slight wobble.

“Well, what is to be done then?” She asked, making her way, slowly, to the dresser across from the bed. A clean set of her clothes sat waiting for her in the drawers. Clint watched her in amazement for a moment, but decided against advising her to rest more. She could sense the restlessness of his own mind and was glad. He would be ready to take action when the time came.

“Pike has called a meeting, he should be here soon. If you’re feeling up to it, you’ll be expected to attend as well.” He made his way over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and making her pause. “It’s not looking good.” He hesitated trying to find the words. “Pike’s been elevated to office as of yesterday morning. New department. Division of Superhuman Registration and Regulation.”

“Senator George Pike..?” Wanda blinked, the name suddenly registering in her mind. “The man who has been campaigning against enhanced humans?”

Clint nodded, giving her shoulder a squeeze. There was no hope in his expression, only a grim determination.

“Where is Vision?” Wanda asked, setting aside the information about Pike for later and continuing to pull clothes from the drawer as she spoke. Clint raised an eyebrow and didn’t answer, forcing Wanda to stop what she was doing to turn to him. “What?”

“You should be careful.” When he saw the blank look on her face, he elaborated. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” Wanda couldn’t stop her mouth from popping open slightly in response and that got a small smirk from Clint. “You really think Natasha didn’t notice? That I wouldn’t?” He shook his head in disbelieve. “Look, I’m not here to tell you my opinion. But I can’t say I won’t at least feel guilty if I don’t warn you. A lot of things are going to be changing pretty quickly around here, and you can’t afford distractions. None of us can.” He moved toward the door, laying a hand on the handle. Wanda continued to stare at him blankly, unsure how to respond. Clint, didn’t expect her too. Instead he pulled open the door, answering her question over his shoulder as he left the room. “He’s in the lab. I’ll let him know you’re up. He’s been pretty anxious for news.”

The door clicked quietly behind him and she was left alone. She changed automatically, mind still processing everything Clint had said. A soft knock on the door a minute later surprised her.

“Wanda?” The voice was gentle and timid, as though it was unsure she would really be awake.

“Vision.” She answered, standing up straight, her mind already reaching out for his. They connected as he phased through the door. His relief washed through her mind so strongly she thought for a moment that it was her own.

_I was worried._ Was all he said, floating up so that he was only a few steps from her. Wanda didn’t hesitate closing the distance and stepping forward, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Thank you.” Her voice was muffled against his shoulder. She pulled back slightly so that she could look him in his eyes. “This is the second time you have saved my life.”

Vision gave a small nod of his head in acknowledgement. She could read his mind replaying his rescue of her, the fear in him memory was so strong she had to pull her mind back a bit. Hesitating for only a moment, she reach up to touch his cheek softly, holding his silver gaze.

_Thank you._ She said again as she tried to give some sense of her appreciation through their connection, soothing his fears with her presence. They stood silently for several minutes, trading thoughts until an image of a dark green gem slide across to her from his mind. He immediately pulled it back, tucking it into that corner she could not reach.

“How did you know about that?” She asked aloud, taking a step back from him. He didn’t answer immediately, considering his response.

“Mr. Stark has asked that I do not disclose that information at present.” He finally said, finishing somewhat lamely. Wanda’s eyes narrowed and she twisted her first two fingers so that a fine red mist floated from them toward Vision. It was the most power she could access, but it was enough for one vision. He blinked at her blankly for a moment, before his eyes clouded over and he saw what she wanted him to.

She watched his mind as it processed the dark green gem being ripped from the man’s chest and slammed into the cylinder. He saw it as she had seen it and when he was finally pulled from the trance his thoughts turned to her in amazement and alarm.

“This is what activated the explosion?” He asked, mind connecting several dots together.

“Yes. As soon as it was removed, I could sense his thoughts and I was able to fully attack him.” She began to pace the room, mouth running the trail her thoughts had taken since she’d spoken to Clint. “It was some sort of block against our powers. It has something to do with Velkis. I am certain.”

She stopped her pacing and turned to look at Vision, who was too slow to hide the reaction taking place in his mind. Taking several quick steps, she stopped directly in front of him.

_Vision, tell me what you know._ He hesitated but she stared him down. His mind replayed her near death experience, an experience that could’ve been prevented if she’d known what she was dealing with. His resistance cracked and he allowed her access to his hidden memories.  

The imagines were quick and fleeting, but his thoughts were clear and cohesive. His secret work with Stark finally coming to light. Since discovering the probability of Velkis’s success, they had been researching the possibility of a power source derived from the mind stone. Research that had led mostly to dead ends.

She gasped out loud when she came to his memories of the archives. His fear and pain translating blatant and raw into her mind. Especially his fear for her.

Without lingering on such thoughts, she pushed forward into his memories.

A body. Clint’s arrow stuck straight though the neck. In the center of its chest, a dark green stone.

“So this is what you’ve been doing?” Wanda spoke rigidly, pulling herself out of his mind and memories abruptly, stomach turning. He had been keeping this from her?

“It is only logical that my work with Mr. Stark be kept secret.” Vision said calmly, only his eyes giving away his regret. “It was not a personal slight against you, Wanda.”

“No, of course not,” She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly; giving her time to think. Tentatively she stretched out her mind, once again making contact with his. _Tell me everything._

Vision took a step closer to her, sensing her discontent. He sent her everything, he knew. As soon as she’d been brought safely back to headquarters, and he’d been assured she would survive, he’d set to work.

The man was still alive. Like the others they had encountered, he would not die. Even with the arrow lodged in his throat, he’d made every attempt to kill his captures. But as soon as the gem was removed, the man had died instantly of his wounds.

From the inside of the gem, came an eerie green light. Wanda saw it only in Vision’s mind, but it still made her sick. There was something about that light that stirred terrible feelings of dread within her.

Only a few hours after the gem had been removed, the light within it faded away.

“The encasement is composed of an element unknown on Earth.” Vision said softly once she was finished with his memories. “The energy inside was unidentifiable but…” He paused and she saw the mind stone flash through his thoughts.

“He did it…” Wanda finished for him. “Velkis did it.”

“That appears to be a distinct possibility.” Vision answered, scanning her for signs of distress. Her mind was strangely numb at the news. It didn’t dare drift down the dark path of her memories. Instead it focused on what this meant in the present.

“How does it work? Does this mean this trap was set by Velkis? What about the silver armed man?” The flood of questions spilled out without order as Wanda resumed her pacing.

“All good inquiries. Unfortunately, I do not have answers.” Vision answered, his eyes following the striding of her feet as she walked back and forth before him. “Mr. Stark has asked that I cease my research for the time being. It will be handed off to General Pike’s team of researchers for further tests.”

“He expects them to know more than you on the subject?” Wanda asked, snorting slightly at the absurdity.

“Perhaps they do. Either way, I do believe it is more because the General does not trust me.” Wanda stopped her pacing at those words and turned to Vision. His stance did not change but his mind was tinged with smallest hint of sadness. She stepped up to him lightly, reaching out and softly stroking his cheek.

“Then he wrong to do so.” She said gently. Vision caught her hand and held it in place, his eyes closing peacefully for a moment as he took comfort in her words.

The sound of voices approaching brought them both back to reality and Vision let her hand drop. Seconds later, the door opened to a smiling Sam leading a relieved looking Steve and Nat. They crowded around her, and Vision allowed himself to be replaced, discreetly taking several steps toward the door. Wanda caught his eye as he turned to go, and he gave her the smallest nod, a hint of a sad smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Then he was gone.

“It’s good to have you back, Wanda.” Steve was saying and she turned her attention to her friends, pushing Vision to the back of her mind.

“Thank you.” Wanda said, a smile growing on her face despite the circumstances. At least in this moment, everything felt normal and the threat of Velkis felt muted and far away.

“Yeah, without you, some of us might not have walked away from that one.” Nat added, pulling her into a quick hug.

“Definitely.” Sam spoke up. “Just promise one thing, next time you won’t give us such a scare.”

“I can promise to try.” Wanda said with a smile and Sam rolled his eyes. She shrugged in answer, turning her attention to Steve. “Barton mentioned a meeting with George Pike.” It wasn’t a question. Steve’s face noticeably hardened and he took a step closer, voice lowering slightly.

“I’m sorry you have to wake up to this. It shouldn’t have been this way.” He caught Sam’s eye and they exchanged a long look before he continued. “It’s not looking too good, Wanda. Pikes legislature passed yesterday morning and an hour later he was given the top position in the new department. Stark met with him last night. They’re on their way here now. Hopefully Stark managed to talk him down. Otherwise, I really don’t know what this’ll mean for us.”

“I want to be there. At the meeting.” Steve hesitated and she could sense his reluctance. “My strength has returned, faster than I would’ve thought, but either way, it is back. And I need to be there.”

“Pikes gonna want her there.” Nat said to Steve. “Plus Wanda does look like she’s back to her old self.”

Steve cast an appraising eye over Wanda, but even he had to admit that her strength had returned surprisingly fast.  Finally he gave a small nod of approval.

“But at least rest until they get here.” He added. Wanda nodded quickly in agreement, eager to return to her own room.

She didn’t have to wait long. Three hours later Sam called, telling her to head to the conference room, Stark and Pike had arrived.

Almost everyone was already seated around the table when she arrived. She took an empty seat next to Vision, eyes catching his for a brief moment. There was a tension in the air she did not like. Stark had not claimed a chair, instead he stood by the back of the table, his face grimmer than she’d ever seen it.

General George Pike was taller than she imagined. His light grey hair cut short around the sharp square of his face. But it was his eyes that caught her attention. In person they were made of bright steel, hard and cold. He stood at the head of the table, surveying them all in a way that way more intimidating than polite.

“I’m sure you can all guessed why I’ve asked you here today.” He began, meeting their eyes one by one. Wanda felt his gaze pass over hers like an icy knife. “New York, Greenwich, Washington D.C, Sokovia and now New York once more.” He paused, letting his words sink in. “You have been allowed to act without supervision. But the world is watching now. The attack on the Bernham Archives has opened our eyes to the dangers of an uncontrolled fraction such as this. Therefore, it is the wish of the United Nations Council that the group known as The Avengers, be placed under government supervision in the newly formed department of Superhuman Registration and Regulation.”

“The whole point of forming The Avengers outside of government control was to prevent the corruption we saw when Hyrda revealed itself within S.H.I.E.L.D.” Steve spoke up challengingly. “Putting it back under that control just gives them another chance.”

“Security within our organization is the best of the best Mr. Rogers.” Pike’s eyes burned into Steve’s, neither blinking. “And in this case, the risk is worth the gain.”

“Especially to Hydra. Or whatever other, world domination intending, society’s exist out there.”

There was a long, tense pause. Pike picked up a small remote from the table and with the click of a button images of the Bernham Archives building began to project from the center of the conference table, drawing all their eyes.

“Mr. Rogers. You and the members of your team arrived, unasked, at the scene prior to the final explosion, is that correct.”

“Well we were not about to sit by and watch. Not when there was a chance we could save those people.”

“People who were in danger purely to lure you to the building. A possibility you didn’t even consider.” Steve’s mouth snapped shut and he didn’t answer, still glaring hard at Pike who took it as an invitation to continue. “The SRR will be responsible for considering all such options from now on. It will be on my command whether or not The Avengers be deployed to a scene.” He paused, turning his eyes to Tony. “Mr. Stark has kindly agreed to give us charge of his facility here, as well as access to most of his databases regarding The Avengers and any information on possible adversaries.”

“Stark? You agree with this?” Steve turned abruptly to stare at Tony, who had been standing in silence in the back of the room. His eyes had been glazed over, deep in thought, but the sound of his name dragged him back.

“Maybe this is bigger than us.” He said stepping forward. “Just throwing ourselves into the wind doesn’t seem to be working too well does it?”

“So you expect us to stand down when people need our help? I’m sorry Tony, but I just can’t do that.”

“I’m afraid that you will not have much of a choice, Mr. Rogers.” Pike interrupted, eyes gleaming. “That is, of course, unless you don’t wish to help anyone anymore. Then that would be perfectly within your rights. Karen?”

He turned and a young woman stepped out of the shadows, a large stack of papers in her arms. She set them down on the table, passing one stack to each of them. Wanda lifted her copy uncertainly, the title in bold letters across the front: The Sokovia Accords.

“As you can see, the new legislation contains strict guidelines for…enhanced individuals.”

Wanda opened the first page delicately, as though it might bite, a hollow pit growing in her stomach. She glanced over at Vision, who was slowly turning the pages of his own book, gaze intent and thoughtful.

“All enhanced individuals will be expected to register with the department by the end of the month. Those who do not comply will be considered enemies of the state and placed under arrest. Each individual of unique ability will be offered the chance to provide their services. They are free, however, to deny such an opportunity.” He looked directly to Steve as he spoke. “However, vigilantism will no longer be tolerated and will be addressed with the strictest force.”

Wanda stared up at this man, whose face had, before today, been just a distant threat. She could feel her world crashing around her, even as she looked down at the blank space meant for her signature.

“You will have twenty four hours to decide.” Pike said.

XXXXXXXXX

Wanda paced back and forth in her room, Pikes words ringing through her head. A small knock on her door pulled her abruptly from her thoughts and for a moment she thought it would be Vision. But when she opened the door, it was Steve who stood before her.

He didn’t speak, but pushed himself into the room, closing the door quickly behind himself. He turned to look at her, eyes hard and unreadable as he looked her over.

“What are you thinking?” He asked suddenly, watching her carefully.

Suspicious of his behavior, Wanda reach out quickly and probed his mind.  

“You’re leaving.” It wasn’t a question and Steve’s eyes narrowed.

“I thought you were against looking in people’s minds without their permission.”

“Privacy is a privilege of peace.” She answered, mind coming to a decision before he could even ask.

“You think we’re at war?” His eyes followed her as she picked up a bag and began tossing the most important of her things inside.

“Stark will.” She answered simply, pulling her suit from her closet and setting it on the bed. “I am coming with you.”

“It’ll be dangerous.”

“I know. That does not matter.”

“If you sign, you can live your life in peace. What about your brother?”

Wanda froze in her packing, turning so that she could look Steve straight in his eyes.

“You did not come here to convince me to stay.” She said. “But you want to be sure that I will not change my mind. I can assure you that I won’t. You heard Pike as well as I did. There will never be peace for those like us. I would rather die fighting than live my life as a slave. Pietro would have felt the same. The idea of leaving him is not easy.” Her voice choked slightly but she reigned in her emotions, concentrating on saying what she must. “But he would not have wanted me to stay.”

Steve stared at her, and she knew he was thinking deeply about her words, wondering if he could trust her. She turned her back to him, tossing more clothes inside the bag and zipping it up. When she was done she turned back to Steve, who was still trying to read her.

“You believe in justice.” She knew who he truly was. He knew she could read him. Could ruin his escape plan with just one call. That was why he had come himself. The ultimate test of trust. “You will always do what is right. That is why I follow you. That is why I will continue to follow you. So believe me when I say I am coming with you.” She smiled, “Plus you’re going to need me.”

Steve finally relaxed, giving her a small smile in return.

“We’re meeting at the dock in twenty. Chances are they’ll be expecting a move like this. So come prepared.” He made to leave but Wanda stopped him by calling out his name.

“What about Vision? You have not gone to him or Rhodes.”

The look Steve shot her could almost be one of pity, as though he could read her mind and knew what pain this would cause her.

“He’s too close to Stark, Wanda. They both are.” He gave her a small farewell nod.  “I’ll see you soon.”

The door clicked behind him and Wanda was left alone, heart and mind racing. It took her only two seconds to make up her mind, her heart deciding before her thoughts could catch up.

Vision did not seem surprised to see her, but when she connected with his mind, she noticed that his thoughts were more distant than usual. Ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach, she pressed on.

_What is wrong?_ She could sense a struggle going on inside him; emotions so intensely interwoven it was difficult to decipher. Vision’s face was unreadable and he turned faintly so that he did not have to face her directly.

“I know what you are going to do.” His voice was void of any feeling, dry and soft.

_Vision, please._ She tried desperately to make some kind of connection with him, but he did not give.

“You are being illogical.” The cold robotic tone of his voice broke her and his mind finally became clear. She took a step back from him, trying to control the building ache in her chest.

At last he turned to her, their eyes meeting. But his were filled with a blankness she had never seen before. She dropped their mental connection taking another step back, worry beginning to creep but in her.

“I will say nothing to the others of your departure.” Relief at this was overshadowed by her own pain, a feeling of loss that she never thought to feel again. “And I’ll watch over your brother. He will come to no harm.”

He did not speak again and they stood in silence for several moments. It was useless, his mind was made up. She had seen it, had watched his struggle and seen him lose. She turned, meaning to leave without a word, but she couldn’t stop herself from uttering one last parting message.

“I thought you made your own choices.” She said coldly to his back, freezing her heart even as she looked at him. “I guess I was wrong.”

The hall seemed greyer than before, the world leeched of its color. She headed down the hall as if in a dream, body strangely numb. Grabbing her bag from her room, she headed for the dock, legs carrying her automatically.

It was unusual for the facility to be so empty, even this late at night. The dock was dark and eerie, the large quinjets sitting like silent beasts, just waiting to pounce. Wanda stretched out her mind, searching for Steve or Sam. Anyone.

She found them, they were waiting for Clint and Natasha by the base of one of the larger ships. It was prepped and ready to go, and they were anxious to do just that. She could see that they too were worried about the lack of personnel in the vicinity.

“Wanda.” Steve motioned her over as soon as he spotted her. “Clint went to grab Nat, he should be here any minute. You didn’t see anyone on your way, did you?”

“It seems clear, at least I could not sense anyone.” Wanda answered, turning her attention to her situation and pushing Vision to the back of her mind.

“Somethings not right.” Steve glanced around them, alert for the slightest sign. “Keep an eye out.”

Wanda nodded, stretching out her mind as far as it would go. The emptiness around her was unnerving. And not very distracting. She tried to focus her attention on her search, but her mind kept dwelling on the emptiness around her. Synonymous with the emptiness inside her. She had opened herself up to him. Allowed him space in her heart. And he had abandoned her. The worst part was, she knew exactly why he did it. And that’s what hurt the most. He was simply being logical in his decision.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Steve and Sam huddled together, identical looks of worry on each of their faces. What they were doing here wasn’t logical. It was implosive, it was rash, and it was crazy. But it was the right thing to do. And if Vision could not see that, then she must put him from her heart and her mind.

Someone stepped inside her mental parameter and for a moment her heart skipped a beat. But it was only Clint. He approached the jet and Steve stepped up to meet him.

“Where’s Natasha?” He asked, glancing over Clint’s shoulder as though she would appear from the dark behind him.

“Not coming.” Clint answered shortly, giving two small, sharp shakes of his head, face as stiff as stone. He stepped past Steve and began to head up the ramp into the belly of the quinjet. “We need to go, Cap. Now.” He disappeared inside, the sounds of him starting the jet the only noise in the dock. They all stared after him in silence for a long moment. Steve was the first to move. He motioned that they should head up the ramp and Sam took the lead, Wanda following, glancing over her at Steve as she did. He was still at the base of the ramp, a slight slump to his shoulders the only hint that Nat’s choice had wounded him.

Just as she reach the top of the ramp, her mental parameter was breeched suddenly by over fifty consciousness’s. She gave a loud cry of surprise and spun around yelling Steve’s name. But her shout was drowned out by an electronically magnified voice.

“Steve Rogers. Wanda Maximoff. Samuel Wilson. Clinton Barton. By order of the Division of Superhuman Registration and Regulation, you are under arrest for the following crimes: failure to comply with registration. Intended misuse of supernatural or superhuman abilities. And treason against both the law of the United Nations and that of the United States. Surrender now and you will be given a fair treatment. If you take force against us, we have been authorized to use deadly force.”

The shuffling of many armed soldiers could be heard surrounding the jet. They’d known they would try to get away and purposefully stayed out of the range of her mind until the last possible minute. Steve looked up at Wanda and the decision was clear in his eyes. She gave a small nod of her head and began to curl her fingers, opening the flow of her powers. She pushed her palms out, sending a scarlet shield around the quinjet.

Steve raced up the ramp as it began to close. Clint was in the pilot’s seat, flipping switches as rapidly as possible. Outside, the soldiers had opened fire, bullets bouncing off her shield. Before them, the large, steel dock doors stood closed.

“Wanda!” Steve said from his position by Clint. “Can you do something about those doors?”

“I cannot hold the shield and open them at the same time!”

“I don’t think we’ve got a choice.” Sam answered. Wanda nodded in acceptance, fingers twisting with the pressure of maintaining her shield.

“Well then, everybody hold on!” Clint shouted back at them. With the flick of one last switch, the quinjet rose smoothly into the air. Out the front window, they could see the soldiers before them hurrying backward only to be replaced by three large men, a small missile launcher held between them. “Now would be a good time, Wanda!” Clint said as he pushed the jet forward toward the doors.

Wanda took a single deep breath and dropped her shield. The sound of bullets clinking off the metal hull of the jet began immediately. Ignoring this distraction, she thrust her hands forward, curling her fingers inward, then pulled down in a tearing motion, teeth grinding together with the force of her effort.

The steel rattled sharply for a moment, then a rip appeared down the center before crunching inward on both sides, leaving a gaping hole. Clint navigated expertly through it, bringing them out into the dark, starless night.

There was only a moment of peace before Clint swerved the jet sharply to the right to avoid the launched missile. Wanda slide across the floor struggling to keep her balance. Sam reach out from his seat as she passed and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the seat beside him. She pulled the strap across her chest, buckling it in. From the front, Clint quietly engaged the quinjets stealth mode so they could not be followed.


	23. Friends and Foes

Chapter 23: Friends and Foes

Wanda stared across the jets interior, eyes following Bucky as he moved toward the other end of the cabin. The confidence in his stride would be enough to convince anyone of his power and ability. But Wanda knew the true.

The quinjet they had stolen almost a month earlier had become their temporary home. The stealth mode held, allowing them to travel across the globe as needed. It was only a few days into their escape that they had heard of the manhunt taking place. Pike had become determined to capture Bucky, dead or alive.

The news had driven Steve into a cold fury, as he was not entirely convinced that it was Bucky who had led the attack on the Bernham archives. Sam, whose faith in Steve had never wavered for even a moment, had convinced them he knew someone who could help track down the metal armed man.

Scott Lang was a weedy looking man who spoke only in sarcasm. But his skills as an engineer had allowed them to physically hack the SRR’s database. In addition to this, he had somehow come into the possession of a suit that allowed him to shrink unbelievably small. He’d been more than eager to assist them, opting to ignore registration.

With his help, they had gained admission to the SRR’s computer systems long enough to access all their information about Bucky’s known whereabouts. Including what appeared to be an anonymous tip from an untraceable source. The tip had sparked a raiding party, which included both Stark and Rhodey as well as several SRR agents, to be deployed to the site. It had simply been pure luck that they had arrived there first.

Not willing to risk the entire team, Steve and Sam had been the only two to attempt the rescue. And by some strange miracle, it had worked. As soon as they had gotten away, Wanda, who trusted Steve but not necessarily his decisions on this matter, had convinced them to allow her to dig into Bucky’s mind.

Just the thought of what she’d seen there caused a shiver to run down her spine. His mind had been ripped and pulled, the real parts of himself were disjointed; fragmented and scattered. In between them, was a bitter darkness; memories that read like photographs, flat and two dimensional. Murders, blood, fights, pain. All things he’d done under another’s control, all resting in his mind like thin layers, trying to be forgotten but never truly gone.

It was with great effort that she’d managed to pull the pieces of his true self together, knitting them into a ragged whole. His screams throughout still echoed in her head. It had not been easy for either of them, and when it was finished and the scarlet had faded from her eyes, she had collapsed into a heap on the floor.

But that had been weeks ago.

Since then they had tried nightly to shift through the hazy forms of his memories under Hydra. It became clear immediately that he’d had no part in the Bernham archives attack. But his knowledge of who did was largely nonexistent. Wanda knew there was still many memories to access, some he did not even know he had. They would’ve taken place when he was unconscious or focused on something else; or nothing at all. Wanda had learned early that while under Hydra’s control, Bucky had been trained to shut his mind off during all moments he was not being spoken to directly. This meant she had to dig deeply into his subconscious to discover what had been happening around him.

This type of search was painful for him and though James Barnes was a strong man, even he could only endure this probing for a few minutes at a time. So here they were, a month later and no closer to discovering the secret behind the mysterious green gem.

“Here.” Sam took a seat beside her, pulling her from her thoughts and offering her a granola bar. “I know it’s not much, but it’ll keep your energy up.” Wanda took the offered food but didn’t eat it, holding it lazily in her hand, eyes drifting once more to Bucky who was being offed food by Steve. Sam followed her gaze and sighed. “You shouldn’t beat yourself up over this. We all know you’re trying.”

“This is important, Sam.” Wanda turned to meet his stare. “We have to find out what Velkis is planning.” She couldn’t stop a shudder from running through her and she turned her gaze to the ground, ashamed. After a moment Sam’s arm came around her shoulder, and he gave her a tight squeeze.

“And we’re not giving up. I promise.”

They sat in silence for several minutes while Wanda allowed her mind to calm down. Finally she pulled herself out from under Sam’s arm, stretching nimbly before stepping over to where Bucky sat with Steve.

“Are you ready to try again?”

A darkness fell over his features, but he gritted his teeth and nodded, rising to follow her into the back where they could have some privacy. Steve followed, hovering in the doorway of the backroom, unable to leave Bucky’s side even now.

“Are you sure you want to do this again?” He asked, noting the stiff set of Bucky’s shoulders.  

“I have to.” Bucky answered simply, taking hold of a rubber mouth guard and stuffing it in his mouth. He gave Wanda a brisk nod and closed his eyes. Wanda exchanged a quick look with Steve, trying to seem reassuring, before raising her hands and opening the flow of her powers.

She closed her eyes, allowing herself to enter Bucky’s mind completely. The coldness of it felt like jumping into a buck of ice. Quickly, she dove deeper, pulling herself into the safe warm part of his mind that was completely his. Tilting her head to the left she set out from the safety of his center, stretching her probe out into the darkest parts of his mind.

Until this point, she knew Bucky could not feel her presence in his mind. But she would be making herself known soon enough. Taking a deep breath and holding it, she began to tear through his memories.

On the outside, Bucky stiffened visibly, his teeth clamping together around the mouth guard. The red mist around her hands darkened, her fingers twitching as she struggled to push her way through him thoughts.

His memories always started in the same place; pain. So much pain. She tried to shift through that quickly, scanning each face that greeted him after each freeze. She focused largely on the last time he’d been awoken, before the fall of S.H.E.I.L.D. From then on, his memories took on a different taste. For the first time, there was hope. Backpedaling she focused her attention on a particularly cloudy region, diving into it despite the heart wrenching groans Bucky was beginning to admit. She scanned quickly knowing she only had a few moments before he could take no more.

With a gasp Wanda pulled herself free from Bucky’s mind and he slumped forward, shoulders sagging with relief, panting as though he’d run a marathon. Steve stepped between them, putting a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze before turning to meet Wanda’s eyes.

Wanda, who had taken several steps back, put a shaking hand on the wall to steady herself. She met Steve’s eyes and gave a small nod.

“I think I found something.” She spoke in barely above a whisper, but Bucky’s head shot up at her words. He rose to his feet, brushing off his momentary weakness.

Ignoring his sudden movement, Wanda focused on staring at the red parachute strap on the shelf beside her, trying to bring clarity to what she’d seen. It had been right after he’d been unfrozen. The activation words had been said and he had been sitting as a statue, mind blank, awaiting orders. But it was the words the in the background that had caught her attention. Words he would not have needed to consciously remember. But the subconscious always does.

“I heard him…” She spoke slowly, finally pulling her focus away from the strap to face the two men in front of her. “It had to be him.” She paused for a moment, replaying the voice in her head. It had to have been right before his apparent death. Before the fall of Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. “It was Velkis…he mentioned Pietro and I….something like ‘Fury cannot know about the success of the twins.’.” She paused again, face scrunched up in concentration, the others eyes burning into her. “There was mention of Velkis’ return to somewhere in….Greenland…something about a breakthrough in containment…” Her eyes snapped up to meet Steve’s. “Greenland is where Velkis is said to have died trying to replicate the scepters power.”

“And we now know he didn’t.” Steve spoke up, catching on to her line of thinking. “If his death was faked, then it’s possible he’s been continuing his work, unchecked.”

“We have to tell the others.”

Steve gave a quick nod to Wanda’s suggestion and they stepped out of the backroom into the quinjets main interior. Clint was brooding in the pilot’s seat while Scott and Sam were speaking in hushed voices. They all looked up upon their reentry. Steve looked to Wanda but she motioned for him to speak first.

“Wanda thinks she’s finally found something.” He started, meeting each member’s eyes individually. “Velkis, the scientist who was working on replicating the scepters powers, was running his experiments in Greenland shortly before his reported death.”

“And since he’s not dead, he could still be there. Got it. When do we leave?” Clint asked, giving his bowstring a preparatory tug.

“One problem.” Sam spoke up. “Greenland is a pretty large country. And I’m assuming we don’t know where this guy is. How are we supposed to find him?”

There was a moment of silence as everyone stopped to consider this problem.

“Energy signatures.” Scott said suddenly, rising to his feet and grabbing the nearest laptop. “A place like that has to be giving out traceable levels of energy. If I can hack into the power grid, I should be able to track high levels of output to its exact source. Even if it’s a few years old.”

“How sure are you?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uhhh…seventy percent. And that’s just for the trace. There’s no guarantee the highest outputs will lead to our guy.” Scott stopped mid-type to look around at everyone uncertainly. Steve contemplated deeply for a moment before giving Scott a brisk nod.

“It’s the best lead we got, and I say we run with it. How fast can you get us to Greenland, Clint?”

“I could probably get us there in eight hours.” Clint said, sliding into the pilot’s seat and starting up the quinjet as he spoke. “I can have us there in six if I take us out of stealth, but it’ll be a risk.”

“Do it. We’ll deal with any consequences when they come.” Steve answered after a moments pause. “We’ve wasted enough time as it is.”

The quinjet gave a soft roar as it lifted into the air. Wanda took the closest seat, pulling the seatbelt across her chest. Anticipation was heavy in the air around her and she closed her eyes, hoping beyond hope that they were heading in the right direction.

 

 

The dark stone of the compound hardly stood out against the rough black of the rocky outcrop, looking more like a fortress than a place of research. Scott had been able to trace a three year old high energy signature to this location. Since then, there’d only been low levels emitting from the source. Even now, the compound looked eerily deserted.

Steve motioned them forward, stepping nimbly up the dirt road that led through archway in the wall around the compound. The thick double doors stood open, towering above them as they stepped through.

Wanda stretched out her mind, searching for any forms of life, but coming back empty.

“I cannot sense anything.” She spoke softly but her words carried across the empty yard. “But that means nothing if there are men here like those from New York.”

“I think I’ve been here before...” Bucky mumbled to her right. But before anyone could acknowledge what he’d said, there was a bold iron clang as Tony landed confidently before them, stopping them in their tracks. His visor slide up smoothly, revealing the smug tilt to his features.

“Captain.” He said simply, as Rhodey landed with a thud beside him.

“We really have to get a better system.” A familiar voice said from behind them, followed by the cutting of an engine. “Some of us can’t fly, you know.”

Natasha threw the kickstand on her bike up, and stepped around their group to stand beside Tony and Rhodey. Wanda felt her heart constrict at the sight of them, even Stark. A hollow growing in her stomach at the thought of the noticeably missing member.

“Gotta admit,” Tony’s tone was casual, as though they’d simply run into each other at the store. “Didn’t expect you to come out like this. Blowing your cover for a site seeing tour at a deserted castle; not your style. And with a wanted murderer in tow too.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Tony.” Steve said, stepping forward to meet him in the middle. “This is bigger than the Accords. Bigger than us.”

Wanda stretched out her mind again and flinched visibly as it brushed against a familiar consciousness. Vision chose that moment to appear, floating down to hover beside Nat. His eyes went directly to hers. An ache of sadness rose in her chest and she dropped her gaze, determined to look anywhere but at him.

“What matters right now, is getting you back to the US. You know how much talking I had to do to stop them from sending a manhunt out for you too? I’ll give you a hint, it was a lot.”

“I didn’t ask you to do that, Tony.”

“You didn’t have to. We’re a team, aren’t we?”

Steve stiffed and Wanda saw his eyes flick across those opposite them with a hardened sadness.

“I know you think you are doing what is right, Captain. But this will only end in chaos.” Vision spoke up, his voice bringing Wanda’s eyes back to him, despite herself. There was something different about him, she couldn’t pick up exactly what it was. His eyes flickered to hers once more and she turned away, trying to push down the cluster of feelings growing inside her.

“It’ll only be chaos if you try and stop us.” Sam interjected, taking a step forward. Next to her, Clint was slowly raising his bow.

“You know we don’t have a choice.” Tony said quietly, holding Steve’s stare.

“There’s always a choice.”

“Then, I’m sorry about this.” Tony held up his hand, visor simultaneously sliding closed, and fired a blast straight at Steve.

The next moment felt like a dream. One second they all stood facing each other; then suddenly it was war. Steve’s reflexes were quick enough to bring up his shield, blocking Tony’s blast. He threw himself forward, attacking Tony head on.

Clint let an arrow fly. It latched itself to Rhodey’s suit and passed an electric current through it, temporarily causing it to go haywire.

“We gotta get someone inside.” Steve gave a grunt as he spoke, sending his shield flying like a frisbee. “Scott, get inside and see what you can, we’ll keep these guys distracted.”

“On it, Cap.” He answered cheerfully, vanished from site with the touch of a button. Wanda threw up a shield stopping Rhodey, whose suit had returned to full power, in his tracks. On the other side of the courtyard, Nat and Bucky were fully engaged in one on one combat, equally matched.

Vision hovered above the rest, a frown set firmly on his face. The next time Steve’s shield whizzed past him, he snatched it from the air.  

“I’m sorry, Captain. But you cannot outmatch us.” He said solemnly, holding on to the shield, out of reach. Wanda caught Steve’s eye and pointed one hand at Vision, twisting her last two fingers down while turning her wrist. A striking red glow took control of Vision’s arm, relaxing his grip on the shield so that it dropped from his hand, into Steve’s waiting one.

Vision turned sharply to look at her, face blank, but did not raise his hand in retaliation.

“Uh guys…” Scotts voice sounded uneasy over the communicator. “Incoming.”

Wanda’s head whipped around just in time to see the missile launcher fire from the rampart of the wall. With one strong outward push of her arms, a red mist blasted them all backwards, away from the missiles line of fire. It exploded in the center of the courtyard, where they had all been moments before, showering dirt and pebbles through the air and knocking everyone onto their backs.

They all rose slowly, fighting momentarily ceased, gazes turned toward the rampart. Wanda could tell it was the same man from the picture, despite the terrible burns that now scarred his skin. A set of white crossbones was painted across the black chest armor he wore, a lopsided grin on his face.

“Well isn’t this unexpected!” He shouted down at them, spreading his arms wide in a mock gesture of welcome. “I’m impressed you found us here, Cap. Of course it probably wasn’t you, now was it? I told the boss we should’ve taken care of your buddy, Bucky and that little witch at the start.” He sighed dramatically, waving the two men beside him forward with their launcher. They stepped up prepared to fire again. “Well here’s to second chances then.” He gave a flick of his wrist and they fired.

Recovering quickly from the shock, the team jumped into action. Wanda threw her hands up, opening the flow of her powers and locking onto the missile. With just enough time to change its direction, she twisted it upward so that it exploded harmlessly in the air above the compound.

Two black doors flung open at the sound of the explosion and men dressed entirely in black began to pour out of what once seemed a deserted building. Steve and Tony exchanged one quick look before leading the charge forward. Another missile launched, demanding Wanda’s attention. She directed it upward, so oblivious to her surroundings that the punch to her stomach was a surprise. The missile swerved off course, crashing into the wall and raining stone down on the fighting avengers.

Wanda bent double, arms cradling her stomach. Her attacker pulled his arm back for another shot and Wanda’s eyes blazed red. Raising one hand, she sent a blast that threw the man backward. Immediately another stepped up to take his place.

“I see what you were saying about these guys!” Tony’s voice rose over the crowd as he blasted several of the attackers with a set of his miniature missiles. Two of the men, rose again, holes in their chests still smoking. “They just don’t want to stay down, do they? At least Pike can see for himself. Looks like the boss is on the way.”

“Excellent. Just what we need.” Nat’s sarcasm wasn’t daunted by the three soldiers she was currently locked in combat with.

“Scott, any update? Times been cut short. Pikes on his way.” Steve flung his shield, taking out two men; Bucky caught it, smashing one in the face before flinging it back.

“This is a really weird place, Cap.” Scott’s voice came over the speaker. “I’m downloading what I can from the systems, but it looks like someone wiped them recently.”

“Get what you can and get out, we gotta be out of here before Pike arrives.”

Wanda sent a blast at her new opponent, knocking him back like the first. Eyes narrowing she launched herself into the air to hover above the battle before another could approach her. Without consciously thinking, her eyes found Vision. He was fighting half a dozen men in the battle below. Without stopping to consider, she opened her mind, sensing five of the men’s consciousness’s. She dropped down outside the ring they were making and twisted both hands downward. Immediately five of the men dropped, writhing, to the ground.

Vision looked up at her in surprise and the one man left took the opportunity to jump forward, landing a bone crushing blow. Wanda felt the anger rise in herself and she threw up a shield between them. But the man stepped through it as though it were nothing; fist connecting with Vision’s stunned face.

“Steve! You’re man, Rumlow, he’s getting away!” Sam shouted over the com as he swooped across the courtyard.

“Wanda!” Steve yelled back to her, locked in battle with two of the remaining soldiers. Wanda glanced around, eyes finding Rumlow as he darted toward one of the back doors, two masked men close behind. She hesitated, looking back to Vision, who met her gaze with his own steady one. Without turning his eyes away from her, he lifted his hand, catching the masked man’s fist as he aimed his third punch. He gave the smallest nod of his head and Wanda’s mind snapped back into action.

Turning away from Vision, she launched herself toward the door Rumlow had just disappeared in. The hall was narrow, the stones of the floor uneven as she ran down it, trying not to trip. The door at the end of hall stood wide open, sunlight pouring in.

The tunnel had taken her to the rocky edge of the shore, where a worn dock stood abandoned. Rumlow was standing beside a sleek looking underwater craft at the edge of the port. He smiled at her as she emerged from the building, a large black case in one hand.

“I’m glad it’s you.” He stuffed the case behind the single seat of the craft as he spoke. “I really did want to kill you myself.”

Quickly, Wanda sent out her mind, trying to sense him, to feel his weakness. But she came across nothing. The air around her was empty of human thoughts. Rumlow laughed, it echoed off the stone walls surrounding her.

“You know, the way he talks about you. I really thought you’d be stronger.” Stone crunched and the shadow of a man appeared on either side of her. “Really wish I could be the one to squeeze the life out of you.” He slide into the seat of the craft, the cover slowly lowering around him. “But I really have more important things to do.”

The lid sealed and the craft began its decent, water lapping off the sides until it was completely submerged. Wanda lifted her hands, intending to stop the ships progress and drag it up on shore when an arm grabbed her wrist, hard. Her arm was jerked down and a punch caught her directly in the jaw. For a moment she only saw black spots dancing before her eyes.

“Hey!” A heavy thud sounded next to her and the hand holding her released her arm. “Don’t you know, you’re never supposed to hit a woman?” Wanda squinted over at the voice, her gaze steadying. For a moment Steve was framed in the doorway, before he launched himself at one of her attackers. He knocked him back, slamming him into the wall at the same moment he landed a kick in the temple of the second man. Both fell, momentarily stunned, one bleeding severely. But they would rise again.

Steve hurried up to her, helping her up off her knees.

“Are you okay?” The concern in his voice was evident.

“I’m fine.” She pulled herself upright off him, standing by herself. Wanda wiped the back of her hand across the numb half of her mouth, hand coming away with a streak of blood. She looked over her shoulder at the empty dock. “That man, Rumlow, he got away. I’m sorry, I tried to stop him. But my powers would have no effect on him.”

“It’s okay, Wanda. We’ll worry about that later. Let’s get out of here before Pike arrives.” He turned toward the door, but the two men had risen, and stood blocking it. Without hesitation he gently pushed Wanda behind him, shield up, he took a ready stance, waving them forward with one hand.

One of the men charged, pulling Steve off to the side. The second man saw the opening and raced toward her. She sent a burst of energy at him, but he barely slowed, launching himself at her. She was slammed on her back, the rough rocks cutting through the leather of her suit into her spine. The man grunted above her, a hand closing around her throat.

She couldn’t breathe. Her hands clawed at the man above her and she pressed one hand flat against his chest, feeling the gem beneath his shirt. It was smooth against her palm. Concentrating, she sent a wave of energy through her hand, trying to crack the gem. The man flinched for a moment, before squeezing even tighter. Wanda gapped soundlessly, one hand around his wrist, trying fruitlessly to push him off.

And they he was gone. Wanda inhaled loudly, rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself halfway up, still gasping in air. In the distance the flash of a yellow cape could be seen, flying out over the water. Vision seemed to struggle for a moment with the man in his arms, then there was a splash as the body fell into the water below. A second later and a smaller, round object dropped from his hands, making a smaller plop when it too hit the water.

Behind her, she could hear the efforts of Steve to subdue the man he was fighting. Vision landed before her, offering her a hand up. She stared at it for only a moment, before taking a deep breath and grasping it, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

When she dropped his hand she found her own was now wet. Glancing down at it, revealed the wet stickiness to be blood. She looked up, to find him staring at his own hands, the blood on them strangely colored against his skin.

“I…could not control myself.” He said softly, less to her than to himself. Wanda’s eyes widened as she realized what that smaller object in his hands must have been. Vision finally looked away from his hands, meeting her eyes. “He was hurting you.” He said almost defensively, shock altering the tone of his voice. The confusion and uncertainty clear in his unblinking eyes.

“Wanda.” Steve called from the doorway, his opponent finally down. He looked between Vision and Wanda, unsure of the situation. “We have to go. Now.” He looked to Vision, expecting a challenge to his statement, but Vision merely took a step back, never removing his eyes from hers.

All her feelings for the past month threatened to crash down on her, but she restrained them. With some difficulty she tore her eyes from his, taking a step away from him, toward Steve. Vision did not move. She took another step, and when he still did not try and stop her, she turned fully meeting up with Steve in the doorway. He grabbed her hand, pulling her down the hallway.

Wanda cast a last look over her shoulder. Vision stood still as stone, eyes never leaving her, blood dripping from his hands onto the dark rocks of the shore.

Then he was out of site. Steve led her down the hallway at a run until they were once more in the courtyard of the compound. Sam and Bucky were still fighting several severely wounded men.

“Come on!” Steve yelled as he ran past them. “Leave the rest for Stark and his new friends.”

Clint and Scott were already inside the quinjet, ready to go. They all scrambled aboard, the door only halfway closed when Clint lifted it in the air. Through the closing slit, Wanda could see Tony, Rhodey and Nat still fighting what was left of the enhanced soldiers. Several black trucks were making their way up the dirt road toward the compound.

“Looks like we made it out just in time.” Sam said with a heavy sigh, one lens of his red goggles cracked. “What happened to Rumlow?” He looked between Steve and Wanda but Steve just held up a hand to silence him.

“Later, Sam.” He said, pushing Wanda into a seat and grabbing her chin to tilt her head to the side. “I’m sorry, Wanda.” His fingers gingerly brushed the red welts forming on her neck and she flinched. He dropped his hands. His eyes hardened as he took a step back and he glared almost wistfully at the closed quinjet door. “This won’t happen to you again. I promise.”

“What happened?” Sam eyes locked on the welts and his hand balled into a fist at his side.

“My…” Wanda tried to speak, but found that her voice hoarse and painful. She swallowed, trying to sooth the rawness of her throat before trying again. “My powers. It was the same as before. They did not work against them. It is the stone.”

“You shouldn’t’ve been anywhere near them then.” Steve said, turning back to her. “That’s my fault. You’re not trained for hand to hand combat. We’re just lucky Vision showed up when he did.”

“It is…not your fault…” Wanda managed to say. Steve didn’t answer, only shook his head and headed to the cockpit to instruct Clint. Leaving silence in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took waaaay longer than normal! Schools out for the summer though, so I should be able to crank out the last two chapters way faster. We're almost at the end of the road! As always, review and kudos greatly appreciated.


	24. A Change of Heart

Chapter 24: A Change of Heart

They sat in a silent, crude circle in the interior of the quinjet. The imagines from Scotts mind were burned into her head, seen clearly each time she closed her eyes.

Rows of Helen Cho’s cradles lay in orderly lines across the cavernous stone room. In the back of the room was a large cylinder capsule with a small glass door in the center. The information Scott had managed to obtain from the compounds computer systems was broken and uninformative. But what he’d physically seen spoke volumes more.

He hadn’t been able to understand it, but Wanda had. Scott’s fumbled attempts to explain had been silenced with a thin stream of red mist. Wanda had taken his memories and projected them into everyone present, heart sinking at what she saw.

She could practically see the calculations going on in Steve’s mind from the expression on his face. Sam was watching him just as closely, mind coming to its own conclusions.

Finally, the silence was broken by Scott. He turned to both sides, eyes wide and curious.

“So….is someone going to explain what’s going on?” Everyone but Steve turned to look at him and he raised his shoulders in unapologetic defense. “Come on, I can’t be the only one who doesn’t know what’s happening here? What about you Legolas? You look confused too.” Clint just barely managed to restrain an eye roll.

“They’re building an army.” Steve finally spoke up, “I don’t know how.” He looked to Wanda and she gave the smallest shake of her head, as unsure as he was. “You said this guy, Velkis, was trying to replicate the scepters power. Now everyone implanted with this mysterious stone is suddenly immune to those powers.”

“Maybe it didn’t go exactly as he planned?” Sam spoke up, his eyes following Steve’s pacing. “Obviously he succeeded at something, but it doesn’t seem like it was the something he was after.”

“Whatever it is he meant, this is what we got.” Clint added, leaning back against a metal column, arms crossed. “The real question is, how do we kill these guys as efficiently as possible?”

“Well Wanda is obviously out.” Sam said, glancing over at the red welts on her neck. “This can’t be her fight. Not when she’s powerless against these guys.”

Wanda let out a noise in protest, turning her gaze to Steve in appeal. He stared at her for a full minute, mind running though all their options. She saw his conclusion as soon as he came to it.

“He’s right Wanda, this can’t be your fight.” Wanda felt her mouth open, but no sound came out. Steve turned away from her and began listing the stone soldiers known weaknesses. Wanda hardly heard him. Part of her knew he was right. She was practically defenseless when she was around those men. But she couldn’t just stand by while the others risked their lives.

Their talks lasted until late in the night, Wanda felt her head nodding forward, pinching the tender skin of her neck and pulling her back into consciousness.

“Well none of this will work if we don’t know where they are.” Clint was sitting now, leaning back with his legs stretched out on one of the control panels.

“I can try and hack the database again tomorrow.” Scott mumbled, head propped up by his arm. “But chances are they’ve upped security since the last time. Probably beyond my ability.”

“It never hurts to try.” Steve, who hadn’t sat down since they’d landed, cast a long glance over each of them. “But we’re not going anywhere tonight. You should all get some rest. We’ll reconvene in the morning.”

There was a general collective sigh at this news and immediately Scott stood up and headed toward the bunks. Clint was a little slower, he gave Wanda’s shoulder a quick squeeze as he passed; a grimace set in the lines of his face. Sam paused next to Steve as he passed, reaching out and giving him a gentle pat on the back.

“You should get some rest too.” He spoke softly, eyes heavy with worry and exhaustion. “There’s no reason to burn yourself out. We’ll figure out something, Cap. But we need to stay strong to do it.”

Steve, held Sam’s gaze for a moment before dropping it and nodding in acceptance. Sam gave him another quick pat before heading for the bunks himself. He met Wanda’s eyes as he passed, giving her a grim nod in acknowledgement, before disappearing into the next room.

Wanda shook off her sleepiness, and approached Steve cautiously. His face soften as she approached but she could tell by the set of his shoulders that he was still not at ease.

“I’m sorry Wanda. I know how it feels to be told this isn’t your fight, but I don’t want to put you in unnecessary danger.”

“We both know that did not stop you. Why should it stop me?”

Steve smiled despite himself, shaking his head in amused agreement.

“I guess it’s not too different, huh…maybe--” Wanda just stared at him, a small smile forming on her own face at the direction his thoughts were taking. Before he could even open his mouth to continue, she blurted out her response.

“Yes!” Steve looked surprised for only a moment, eyebrows raising quickly. Wanda’s eyes widened and she lowered her voice, taking a step closer. “Please, you need to teach me.”

“Well it looks like we have nothing but time right now. At least until we can track down Velkis or figure out what he’s up to.” He paused, looking her over with blunt assessment; taking her measure. “Tomorrow morning. Dawn.”

Wanda smiled, for the first time that day she felt like there was hope.

 

 

“Now let’s try it again. This time, put your left foot forward first and see how that steadies you.”

Picking herself up off the grass, Wanda positioned herself in front of Steve once more. She dodged his first attack easily, the second was a near miss, and the third knocked her feet out from under her for the tenth time that day.

“Keep your eyes on his legs.” Bucky spoke up gruffly from where he watched on the sidelines. “Like this.”

He stepped up to Steve and immediately attacked. Unprepared, Steve still managed to deflect his blow, reaching out with his own. They were an even match, moving so quickly Wanda had trouble keeping up. Bucky dodged a kick and used the new angle to knock Steve off his balance.

“See.” He turned without another word, returning to his seat in the shade.

“This would be so much easier if I could just look into your mind.” Wanda stepped up into position once more.

“You know that would defeat the whole purpose of this.” Steve said, putting two fists up, and striking out without warning. Wanda dodged his attack, bouncing around him in an attempt to gain the upper hand.

For two weeks they had practiced every morning and afternoon. Some days better than others. Wanda dodged another blow, landing a kick that caused Steve’s eyes to widen in surprise. In response he sped up his attack, overpowering her and landing her once more on the ground.

Her improvement under Steve’s tutorage had been steady. Sometimes Sam or Bucky would join, giving her advice and helping her perfect a certain move. She was more confident in her hand to hand combat now, even though her muscles ached all the time and she felt stiff each morning when she woke up.

“This is about learning to fight without your powers.” He held out a hand, helping her up. “You already know that with them, you’re stronger than any of us.” He glanced up at the sun, taking its measure. “Come on, you’ve earned a rest.”

He disappeared into the quinjet and Wanda turned to the shade, dropping down beside Bucky with a small groan.

“You’re doing good.” Bucky spoke without looking at her, his eyes trained on the rolling hills of the countryside around them. The sun was just starting to sink, bathing the hills in orange light. “It gets easier.”

Wanda watched him from the corner of her eye, wishing she could bring him peace. Though he hadn’t been the cause of the Bernham Archives massacre, he still felt a strange sense of guilt for the deaths caused in his name.

“You know, once we catch Velkis, your name will be cleared.” She spoke softly, voice barely louder than the gentle breeze that drifted around them. Bucky lifted a hand and ran it through his hair, pushing it back with a sigh.

“From that, yes.” He paused, still avoiding her gaze. “But there’s plenty in my past that I can’t escape from.”

“If there is anything I learned, it is that we cannot allow our past to define us.”

Finally, Bucky turned to her. She wondered if he knew how obvious the pain behind his eyes was to anyone who cared to look. Maybe that’s why he always avoided eye contact.

“Some things are too terrible to be erased.”

Wanda held his gaze for a long moment, choosing her words carefully.

“Steve does not seem to think so.” She paused, wondering how much she should say. “Since he learned you were alive, he has not stopped fighting for you. It is the whole reason we are even here. If it had been anyone else….” Her voice tailed off, a thought forming. “Anyone else at all…”

She stood abruptly, causing Bucky to frown in confusion.

“If it had been anyone else. Don’t you see?” Bucky shook his head briefly, an eyebrow raising at her obvious excitement and frustration. “Come. I’ll explain in a moment.”

Bucky shrugged, pulling himself to his feet and following her into the quinjet. Wanda found Steve and Sam in the back, preparing to head into town. Sam looked up at her entrance and flashed her a smile.

“Heard you surprised Cap today with some moves, nice job!” He picked up a black gym sack from on top of his bunk and slung in over his shoulder. “We were about to head into town, pick up some stuff for dinner. You want to come?”

Wanda shook her head, stepping up to Steve who turned at her approach.

“I’ve realized something.” Steve’s head tilted slightly, looking over her shoulder and spotting Bucky’s confused expression in the doorway, he exchanged a quick look with Sam, lowering his own gym sack back onto the bed.

“What’s going on Wanda?”

“The attack on the Bernham Archives, the report listed James Barnes as the lead attacker, yes?” Steve nodded and Wanda hurried to speak before he could interrupt. “But we know now that he was not even there. Velkis framed him for it. He made sure it was him who was witnessed at the scene. Of all the possible suspects, he chose the one he knew you could not resist saving.”

“I’m sorry, Wanda.” Steve interjected when she paused for breath. “But what are you suggesting? We would’ve been on scene regardless of if Bucky was there or not.”

“Maybe so,” Wanda felt her fingers glow with frustration and she balled her hands into fists, trying to contain it. “Does it not seem strange, that the only person you would do anything for, happened to be the person Velkis framed for the attack? I know him and he does not do anything by accident.”

“Okay, so let’s say he wanted us there. What for? Bucky or not, it wouldn’t’ve changed anything.”

“You may be able to lie to yourself Steve Rogers, but you cannot hide what is in your heart from me.” Wanda said glancing over her should at Bucky, who remained framed in the doorway. “You would not have been so quick to attack if it had been anyone else. Velkis must have known. He found your weakness and he exploited it to get us there.”

Steve stood silent for a long moment, eyes downcast. Finally he nodded his head in defeat, looking up to meet her eyes.

“It wasn’t just a trap to try and take us out…” He looked over her shoulder, meeting Buckys eyes. “It was a set up to get the Sokovia Accords initiated.”

“Velkis wanted the Accords instated. He knew that a large failure in DC would push the process forward.” Wanda watched the light of her epiphany begin to glow in the eyes of the others.

“So Velkis wanted the Accords signed. But why?” Sam said, eyes narrowed in thought.

“Perhaps I can be of assistance.” The voice was so familiar that for a moment it seems almost a natural inclusion to their conversation. But that moment burned away in an instant and they all turned as one, to where Vision had just materialized through the wall. Without much thought, Wanda sent out a wave of energy, freezing Vision so that he could not move.

There was a shocked silence as they all stared at Visions immobile body. Then Steve stepped forward, partially blocking Wanda from view.

“How did you find us? Are Tony and the others here too?” As he spoke, Bucky slipped from the room, disappearing from sight. Wanda eased up a bit on her hold, conscious of how close his mind was. Visions eyes locked on her own and he answered Steves question without breaking his gaze.

“I have come alone. The others do not know that I am here.”

“Wanda?” Steve looked to her and Wanda, with one small nod, took a deep breath and plunged her mind forward into Visions. Even after so long apart, his mind was a comfort to her, as close as she could imagine it would feel to coming home. She rolled through it, seeking only the answer to Steve’s question, and ignoring the other thoughts he tried to present to her. Finding what she wanted, she pulled herself free of his mind, an empty aching growing in her chest as she did.

“He is telling the truth.” She said aloud, dropping her hands and cutting the flow of her powers so that Vision was free to move. Sam stepped up, so close his arm brushed against hers as he stepped in front of her, moving into position beside Steve.

Vision’s eyes darted to Sam as he moved, and he gave a small nod of his head in greeting.   
  
“I believe I can answer your question, Sam.” He said, without further preamble. “After extensive research of the facility in Greenland, we believe we have discovered the whereabouts of Dr. Aren Velkis.”

“If you’ve found out where he is, then why are you here?” Steve’s tone barely hid his skepticism.

“If Dr. Velkis truly intended to initiate the Sokovia Accords, then it was with the intention of delaying any action against himself. It has been several days since the discovery of his possible location and General Pike has not issued an order to proceed. The others and I are starting to fear that when the order does come, it may be too late.” As he spoke, Bucky slipped back into the room, giving a quick nod to Steve signaling that it was all clear outside. Steve looked Vision over, face blank, as he considered his next move.

“I think we have a lot to talk about.” He said finally, gesturing for everyone to follow him into the next room. Wanda went last, hyperaware of her own body and mind as Vision stepped past her. He glanced down at her as he walked by, holding her gaze for just a moment longer than was natural.

Wanda chose a seat as far away from him as she could get, pulling her leg up onto the seat of the chair and wrapping her arms around it. Across the quinjet, Vision chose to remain standing, arms crossed behind his back.

“Why don’t you start at the beginning?” Steve asked after everyone had settled.

“I suppose it would be wise to begin with our current knowledge of these stones.” Vision began. “The discovery of the Greenland fortress has allowed us greater access to-“

“This doesn’t look like an emergency.” Clints voice said suddenly, cutting off Vision midsentence. Clint and Scott were stepping up the ramp into the quinjet, looking around warily. “Barnes, you don’t call in an emergency unless there….what’s he doing here?” Clint caught sight of Vision and froze. For just a moment his eyes darted to Wanda before turning to Steve.

“It’s okay, Barton.” Steve said, the look on his face stopping any further questions. Clint didn’t push, just took a seat near Wanda, eyes never leaving Visions face.

“As I was saying,” Vision began again, catching Clints gaze and looking away quickly. “The discovery of the fortress in Greenland has allowed us a more detailed view of the structure of these stones. It would appear that Dr. Velkis, in his attempt to recreate the power of the mind stone, has discovered a way to harden the individual consciousness into a source of nearly limitless personal energy.”

“Could I get that in English please?” Scott spoke up around a mouthful of the sandwich in his hand.

“The stones found in the chests of the enhanced appear to be made of the host own consciousness. It is essentially the physical manifestation of thought.”

There was a long silence at this announcement as they each tried to work out what this could mean. Wanda felt a thousand questions come to mind, but before she could voice them, Steve spoke up.

“If these stones are made out of these soldiers’ minds, then why are you and Wanda powerless against them? Shouldn’t you have some sort of advantage?”

“While we are still unaware of the process used to create this manifestation, it would seem that because it is a derivative of the mind stones powers, it essentially absorbs any attempt to use our powers against it, rendering them useless.” He met Wanda’s eyes as he spoke, but she was quick to look away. Thankfully Sam spoke up, drawing all eyes to him.

“What about the whole undead thing?”

“Another side effect of the stones power. With the consciousness embedded within its gem encasement, the body does not experience the physical sensation of pain. There is no death in the traditional sense. The body itself can still run under the energy from within the stone. However, it does not appear as though one can survive without the other for long.”

“So Pike knows all this and he still hasn’t issued an attack against Velkis?”

“I believe he is trying to calculate his next move. But there is no time. Your approach Captain, might be our only option if we wish to stop Velkis in time.”

“In time for what?” She felt her heart drop and the words were out of Wanda’s mouth before she could consciously consider them.

“Until our recent appropriation of the Greenland facility, Velkis and his team have been using the regeneration cradles to hold the transformation process.” Vision paused, unsure how best to continue. “I believe that he has now discovered a way to transform large numbers of humans into these enhanced individuals simultaneously.” Vision met Steve’s gaze, tone more serious than ever before. “Once initiated, the process is irreversible. Many human lives are at stake, Captain. Unless someone acts now.”

“So you’re asking us to act. After all this?” Steve spoke incredulously, but Wanda knew he had already made up his mind. Vision bowed his head for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

“I fear this choice is not as black and white as it once seemed.” He said at last, eyes staring solemnly at them all. “I have found that many of the choices humans must make, never really are.” As he said this, his eyes found their way to Wanda’s once more. The sincerity within them visible even at this distance. For a moment it was as though they were the only two in the room, and Wanda felt the old desire to seek out the touch of his mind. Then the moment pasted and Steve stood up, drawing all eyes to him.

“Well, the way I see it, there’s only one thing we can do here.” He looked around at his team, taking their measure. “Vision, if you can give us a briefing on everything you know about Velkis’s whereabouts, then we’ll be on our way. Accords or not, we can’t let this escalate any further.”

Vision agreed and they set to work. For the next few hours Clint, Steve, Sam and Vision poured over the quinjets map system. They analyzed the area from every angle planning the best route of attack. Wanda remained alert as they worked, eyes flicking between Bucky’s impatient pacing and Steve’s commanding stature. Occasionally her eyes would drift uncontrollably to Vision, heart jumping into her throat each time he looked back.

At last Steve held out his hand, and after a moment’s hesitation, Vision took it.

“I know this wasn’t easy for you.” Steve said, holding Visions hand in a firm shake. “But thank you. Hopefully some good will come out of this.”

“I agree, captain. But I must be heading back before I am missed.” Steve released his hand but Vision didn’t move, instead he suddenly became visibly more nervous. “Wanda. Could I have a private word?”

Everyone stopped to look between them. Before her brain had fully processed what he’d said, Clint was out of his seat and standing defensively before her, partially blocking her from view.

“I don’t think that’s such a hot idea,” He said carefully, “Now isn’t the time.”

“Please Clint, I only require a moment.”

Clint opened his mouth to speak again but Wanda laid a hand on his arm, standing as she did.

“It’s okay.” She heard the words come from her mouth automatically, mind still reeling with surprise. “We can talk.”

She led the way out down the quinjet ramp, trying to ignore the feel of their stares on her back as she did. Vision followed silently, the gentle hum of his mind her only reassurance that he was following.

Night had fully settled while they’d been planning inside. The light from the belly of the quinjet the only illumination besides the soft white light of the moon. Wanda was glad for the cover of darkness. Even though it hindered Visions sight only by a little, it allowed her the benefit of being unable to fully see his face; something she wasn’t entirely sure she could handle in such a private moment.

The tree she’d laid under earlier was her destination and she stopped beside it. Not turning to face Vision, but instead casting her gaze upward, mapping the stars to distract from the silence. Finally Vision spoke, his voice soft and not too far behind her.

“I’m sorry.” He said simply, and she could not deny the sincerity in his tone. Still she did not turn. Choosing to remain with her back to him, gazing upward, mind running through every possible thing she could say to him. “Wanda, I’ve…missed you.” The words sounded strange coming from his mouth in such an honest display of emotion. The feelings within her finally settled into place and she whipped around at his words, eyes flashing in anger.

“And you do not think that I missed you?” She lashed out, fingertips glowing red with her rage. “That it did not break my heart when you would not come with me?” She curled her fingers into a fist, trying to push back her power, only just boarding on control. “The way you allowed your logic to control you…” She stopped speaking abruptly, crossing her arms and turning from him once more.

Vision stepped forward lightly so that he could stand beside her. He followed her gaze to the stars, not speaking, simply giving her time. She felt her anger fade as suddenly as it had come, the red glow of her fingers fading until it vanished from sight. Only then did Vision speak.

“I will not deny that I believed your actions to be illogical.” He spoke softly, the stars above reflecting in the silver of his eyes. “But I knew you would stand by your choice and I did not wish to see you come to harm. So I allowed you to leave.” He paused a while and Wanda snuck a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. The peaceful confusion with which he stared into the distance was almost endearing and Wanda wished she could reach out to him in comfort.

“I do not know how to describe what I experienced in your absence, Wanda.” He sighed softly and shifted himself uneasily. “I felt as though a part of myself had disappeared with you.” His hand came up, almost lazily and tapped the yellow gem in his forehead. “But I could feel you, a pull toward you. Always.” His hand dropped and he turned to face her. Somewhat reluctantly she met his gaze, and in that moment she felt the world drop away. Nothing existed beyond them.

“When I saw you in Greenland…When he hurt you…”He tore his gaze from hers, to stare at his own hand and Wanda knew he saw the blood that had stained it. Making up her mind in that moment, she reach forward and grasped his hand between both of her own. His skin was cool to the touch, but soft and smooth. As she held it, it warmed to her, his fingers curling to hold hers in return.

Vision stared down at their clasped hands for a long moment before slowly drawing his eyes up to meet hers. Wanda almost forgot how to breathe under the intensity of his stare. For a long moment, neither spoke.

“Love is a highly illogical emotion.” He said softly, never breaking his gaze. “It can make one do things they would never anticipate…It defies all reason...And yet I find myself in love with you, Wanda Maximoff.”

Wanda felt her mouth pop open slightly as she inhaled sharply. She’d always to some extent known what he felt for her. Had hoped that one day he would become in tune to his emotions and perhaps those feelings would turn into something more. To hear him say he loved her only confirmed her own emotions and she felt any resentment of him drop away.

Worried when she did not reply Visions gaze dropped uncertainly and he gently extracted his hand from hers, nervously twiddling his fingers.

“I understand that I am not really human and that the love you claim to feel for me could never be the same-“

Wanda reacted. Only one drive, one instinct, pushing her forward. She kissed him, cutting off his speech abruptly. A first his lips were frozen in shock against hers, but after a moment he relinquished control, finally giving in to the feelings within him.

Softly, Wanda brought her hand up to cup the side of his face, allowing the warmth of the sensation to flood her. Vision’s body acted on instinct and his hands went to her hips, pulling her to him. As their bodies connected, Wanda reach for his mind so that they linked simultaneously, physically and mentally. Both their minds melting together so that it was almost impossible to separate the two.

Wanda broke the kiss, pulling back just enough so that she could look up into Visions eyes. Their bodies remained pressed together, so close that she could feel his cool breathe against her face.

“Love is for souls, not bodies.” She said softly, thumb gently stroking his cheek. “I do not care what you are made of. I love you…just as you are.”

Visions eyes closed and he tilted his head, the pulse of emotions flowing through him overwhelming his senses. Wanda pushed through the flood, finding his center, that mysterious part to his mind. It was finally open to her and she entered it gingerly, amazed at the vastness of what she now knew was the mind stone itself.

It was a part of him, merged together to create the essence of who he was. She could see him fully now, more than she ever had before. His capacity for emotion was beyond that of any human. The Vision could feel, he could feel more passionately than anyone she’d ever met. She could see the dangers of it, the destruction it could bring. But she also saw the light, the goodness within him that held precedence over everything he did.

She pulled back from that tender spot, holding his mind with her own as he sorted through his own thoughts. In the back of their minds they both knew he had to leave. The others would notice his absence before long and he still had long journey home. But it seemed like such a small problem in this moment.

_Stay with me? Just tonight._ A smile formed on his lips and he opened his eyes to look down on her.

_Of course._

Without speaking he drew her down onto the grass beneath the tree, leaning his back against the trunk and pulling her against him. Wanda snuggled herself into his side, leaning her head against his chest, feeling small and safe with his arm wrapped around her.  

Neither spoke, both relishing the moment; processing it in their own way. Wanda brought her hand up to gently run her fingers across his chest, feeling the light bumpy pattern of his suit. She left her hand were it was, watching it rise and fall with his chest as he inhaled and exhaled. After a moment, Visions hand came up to cover her own, holding it in place against him.

“Clint is watching us.” He said softly, breaking the silence. Wanda squinted into the darkness but could only make out the faintest shadow. Instead she sent out her mind, connecting with Clint’s for a brief moment before the shadow turned and disappeared around the quinjet.

“He is only trying to protect me.” She said just as softly, staring at the spot where the shadow had disappeared.

“Clint is a good man. But I do not believe he fully trusts me.”

“He will come around.”

They settled back into a companionable silence. Wanda felt exhaustion suddenly hit her and she pushed it back, determined to remain conscious. There was still so much she wanted to say.

“Pietro?” She finally asked, saying his name aloud for the first time in weeks. She tried not to think of her brother, left alone and abandoned. She loathed that she’d had to leave him. But even back then some part of her had trusted Visions word to watch over him.

“He is safe. I swore to you no harm would come to him.” He paused in hesitation. “I would visit him. Like you used too.” Wanda to look at him, surprised. He shot a quick glance down at her before returning his gaze to the stars. “I know I could not contact him as you did…but it felt…right.”

Wanda stretched up to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. _Thank you_. Vision continued to gaze at the stars, but a small smile curved his lips in response. Stifling a yawn, Wanda snuggled back into the crook of his arm. After a time she spoke again.

“How did you find us here?” She felt his hand squeeze hers lightly and he shifted a little around her.

“It’s strange how it works.” He began, thumb absentmindedly beginning to stroke the back of her hand. “The Mind Stone appears to be connected with you in a unique way. I can only assume it occurred when you and your brother were given your powers.”

Wanda shifted so that she could face him. He turned at her movement, eyes soft as he gazed down at her.

“It led me to you in Sokovia, before I was even consciously aware of its powers. But it only grew stronger after you left…” He paused, considering his next words. “It was as though it could…sense…my desire to see you again. I could feel it, always pulling me in your direction.”

_And now?_ She asked. He lifted his hand to gently stroke her cheek and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation

_Now I believe it is quite content._ Wanda smiled at that and Vision brought his hand back down to cover hers.

Wanda kept her eyes closed, inhaling the smell of him; something warm and manly and slightly metallic. For the first time in a long time there was not a single worry in her head. She even managed to put off the thought of tomorrow, when they would face Velkis and his enhanced. She simply sat in Visions arms, breathing him in and reveling the perfectness of this single moment. Eventually her breathing slowed to a steady, even pace and she was asleep.

A small shiver ran through her as the night mist chilled her. Noticing this Vision delicately dragged the edge of his cape around her, pulling her just a little closer. Vision stared down at her, silver eyes soft with love, until the yellow light of dawn began to peek over the horizon.   


	25. The End and The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, its finally here. The last chapter. I want to thank everyone who has read this far. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and thanks for all the positive love and support. Enjoy.

Wanda was pulled to consciousness very gently so that she realized she was awake before ever opening her eyes. Her mind was still intertwined with Vision’s and she felt his consciousness note her awakening. Despite this, she kept her eyes closed, every worry she’d had for the past year felt small and far away with her eyes closed and Visions warmth against her cheek.

Vision found her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, sensing her thoughts. _I must go. I have already been away too long._

Wanda let out a small groan in protest but obediently opened her eyes, the dawn light still barely enough to see by. Vision appeared cool and collected, but she could feel the inner turmoil beginning to build inside him. He stood effortlessly, holding out a hand to help her to her feet. Wanda felt the sleepiness drop from her quickly as reality began to take hold.

“I will convince the others and come as quickly as I can.” He spoke firmly but Wanda could sense the small pit of doubt behind his words. She didn’t answer, instead she reach out and took his hand, taking a step closer so that their bodies were almost touching, eyes locked.

“I love you, Vision.” She whispered softly, never removing her eyes from his. The thought crossed her mind that this could be the last time she ever saw him and she found herself unable to say anything else. Vision heard her doubt and he leaned forward, placing the softest of kisses against her upturned lips.

“I will see you again, Wanda Maximoff.”

Then, without another word, his hand slipped from hers. A momentary flutter of air stirred her hair and he was gone; only a dot in the sky. Wanda let her hand drop, feeling her connection to his mind become a blur then blink out entirely as the distance grew between them. For several long minutes she stood silently, watching as the stars twinkled out, one by one, in the growing light. A sudden shiver trembled through her, breaking her train of thought. She sighed and finally turned toward the quinjet, a strong sense of calm beginning to take hold of her now that the time had come.

Several of the boys were already awake as she stepped inside the belly of the quinjet. Sam glanced over at her entrance and raised an eyebrow, a smug smirk building on his face. Wanda ignored him, weaving through the seats toward the bunks in the back. As she passed the cockpit, she saw Clint preparing the jet for its journey. He glanced up at the sound of her footsteps and gave her a long, hard look. Wanda opened her mouth to speak but Clint cut her off.

“Don’t bother, kid.” He said as he swiveled his chair back around to face the dash. “I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I hope so too.” She responded softly, before continuing on toward the bunks. She pulled open the metal cabinet that stored a few of their suits. The only ones still hung were Steve’s and her own. She pulled hers delicately from the rack, running her thumb across the soft, leathery material.

The suit felt snug against her skin as she pulled it on. There was always some tension before a battle, it was natural. But there was something about finally facing Velkis that transcended the normal boundaries of her nerves.

“I know I can’t ask you to hang back on this one.” The sound of Steve’s voiced behind her pulled her from her own morbid thoughts. “But I need you to be extra careful. When a fight gets personal, mistakes can happen.”

She didn’t even need to peek into his mind to know he was reliving his hasty choices in DC and the results that had come about because of them.

“I only ask the same of you.” Wanda answered softly, unable to express how much Steve, Sam, Clint and the others had become the closest thing she had to family. And how much that scared her. Without another word, she slipped past Steve into the next room.

                                                                                ____________________

“This isn’t much of a secret villain headquarters.” Scott mumbled as the quinjet settled to the ground outside a largely deserted building within the heart of Berlin. A crumbling concrete wall surrounded the building, creating a courtyard just large enough for them to land in. Beyond the wall, the sounds of cars and people were muffled but distinguishable.

“We have to be careful.” Steve said, surveying the building quickly, his hand acting as a visor against the noonday sun. “It may look deserted, but they probably already know we’re here.” He cast a worried glance toward the wall. “We have to make sure no one gets beyond the perimeter or we’ll be putting innocent lives at risk.”

“Exactly why they picked this location, I’m sure.” Clint said from beside him, fingers already flexing in preparation to reach for an arrow.

“Buck, you got anything?” Steve turned to Bucky, but received only a shake of the head in return.

“I’ve never seen this base.” He answered not removing his eyes from the building, as though it would suddenly turn savage and attack.

“I think I’ve got something that might help.” Sam spoke up from the back. Everyone except Bucky turned to him as the sound of a small motor started up. Wanda couldn’t help but be impressed as the little red drone zipped past her at Sam’s command. Sam caught her look and winked. “I call him Redwing. He was the newest mod to my suit before we split headquarters.”

Redwing hovered besides the building, scanning each floor with quick accuracy. Wanda watched the drone zip back and forth, until it froze, just outside a first floor window.

“There’s not a single lifeform in the building.” Sam said, stepping forward and moving toward where his drone hovered a few feet off the ground. “But it looks like Redwing is picking up an energy signature from the elevator shaft on the first floor.” As he approached it, Redwing spun around him, clipping into the back of his pack with smooth ease.

“Must be an underground facility.” Clint said, lowing his bow only slightly and glancing over at Steve for instructions. Steve was silent for a long moment as he stared at the building. Finally he turned to address them all, his face set in determination.

“An underground facility leaves us few options for retreat. It’s as likely as anything, that this is a trap.” He was careful to meet each of their eyes, assessing their resolve. “If you want to back out now, then here’s your chance. Odds are we’re outnumbered and outmanned. But Velkis is in there, and I can’t leave in good conscious. Not knowing what we know.”

“I’m with you Cap.” Sam spoke up first, taking a step forward. “I think we all are.”

Wanda nodded with the rest, already mentally flexing her powers. She might not be able to affect those bonded with the stones, but she wasn’t entirely useless. She’d been running though ideas with Clint on the way to Germany and Velkis and his soldiers were in for a surprise.

Steve looked around at them once more, noting each determined face before giving a small nod of his head.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

The building was dark and dusty. Sam, busied himself for a moment with the control panel on his arm and Redwing detached itself, moving to hover about them, a beam of light emitting for its front, eliminating the way.

The elevator was at the end of a dark hall. Its doors stood open, the button indicating down was glowing an ominous green.

“Definitely trappy.” Scott mumbled under his breath as they filed into the elevator.

The doors closed automatically after the last person stepped in. There was a slight rumble and the elevator began to slide slowly downwards.

“Wanda, set up a shield. Just in case.” Steve said quietly. Wanda nodded silently, bringing her fingers up and twisting them so that a glowing red shield lined the inside walls of the elevator. She tried to focus on maintaining the energy field, not on what might await them at the bottom floor.

The ride was silent, each man bracing themselves for the fight ahead. Wanda caught glances in each of their minds, occasional thoughts not her own flashing across her consciousness. Finally, the door slid open and each of them held their breath.

All was silent.

The doors opened on to a long hallway. Dim florescent lights formed a straight line down the middle of the ceiling, illuminating the path ahead. Steve stepped out first, alert for any sign of movement or sound. He made a quiet gesture that they should follow him, before preceding down the hall, shield up and at the ready.

Wanda sent out a mental probe, scanning the area for any signs of life. As far as she could reach, the way ahead seemed empty except for her team. But that meant nothing anymore. Velkis’ men could be just around the corner and she would never know. The thought made her uneasy and her fingers glowed red and ready.

The hallway came to a sudden stop at a thick steel door. With one last glance behind him, Steve pulled up the bar and pushed the door open.

They stood on a raised balcony that lined the wall. To their left and right the walk turned downward into stairs that lead to the floor beneath them. They all stepped up to the balcony’s edge, unsure what to make of the sight below.

Rows of large green glowing chambers filled the space below them. Even from this distance, Wanda could see that each chamber with filled with men, all standing upright, a black mask covering their mouths and noses. It was almost as though they were sleeping, each had his eyes closed, the green light giving a creepy cast to their features.

“I was not expecting guests! You have taken me quite by surprise.”

The voice seemed to come from the walls themselves, both everywhere and nowhere. Instantly they all stood at attention, eyes scanning every corner for the source of the voice.

“And how nice to see you again, Wanda. It has been far too long.”

This time the voice was quieter, it had a source, and Wanda felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. Wanda followed the source and watched as Velkis stepped out from behind one of the chambers. He spread his arms wide in a welcoming gesture, a sly grin spreading across his face.

Wanda’s eyes were drawn to the glowing yellow stone set in a gold ring on his right hand. He certainly looked older, more like the image she had seen of him during their meeting with Coulson. But something was different. There was angled cast to his features now, as though his skin had turned to wax, unchangeable and no longer human.

At her side, Clint had an arrow aimed directly at Velkis’ chest.

“Dr. Aren Velkis I assume.” Steve said, taking charge. Velkis pulled his eyes from Wanda and turned to analyze Steve.

“Ah, yes. Captain Rogers. I have heard much of you.” A slight accent curled his words. His eyes scanned the rest of the team, pausing momentarily on Bucky before moving on.  “I am afraid you have caught me at a disadvantage.”

“Won’t have to worry about that long, Velkis. We’re here to take you in.”

Velkis let out a short bark of a laugh and he grinned, showing all his teeth.

“Are you not a wanted man yourself, Mr. America?” He grinned wider at the look on Steve’s face, turning his back to them and beginning to stroll up the aisle between the chambers of sleeping men. “We are not so different, you and I. We both seek to save this world… To protect it.”

He stopped beside one of the chambers, putting his hand loving on its metal side. 

“I think you and I have very different ideas about what it means to save the world.”

“I would agree, Captian.” Velkis answered cheerfully, spinning lightly so that he was once again facing them. “You are weak.”

Beside Wanda, Clint mumbled something under his breath, pulling tighter on his bowstring. Bucky made a growling noise in his throat, the metal bar of the balcony bending under the pressure of his metal hand.

“While you fight amongst yourselves, I am the one who is building an army. One that will protect us when he comes.” 

As he spoke, the glass doors of the chambers slide open with a small hiss. Each man inside opened their eyes, staring unblinkingly at the nothing before them.

“Enough.” Bucky said gruffly, using his metal hand to flip himself over the rail, dropping down to the floor below with a loud crack of breaking concrete. Velkis grinned as Bucky approached, holding is ground. When Bucky was only a few feet away, Velkis raised the hand with the yellow ring, twisting his fingers forward faintly.

Bucky frozen in his tracks. Velkis’ grin turned to a snarl and he flicked his wrist forward, sending Bucky speeding backward to slam into the wall; Bucky slide down it, crumpling into an unconscious mass on the floor. At the same moment, all the soldiers stepped forward from their chambers, masks falling to the floor. Now that they were out in the open, Wanda could see that the green light of the chambers had been coming from the glowing stones imbedded in their chests.

Steve didn’t hesitate, without a word he followed Bucky over the edge. The fight had begun.

Clint unleashed three arrows in quick succession, each making their mark in the eyes of the closest soldiers. But they paused for only a moment, ripping the arrows from their eyes with mechanical movements, blood dripping down their cheeks. Swearing loudly, Clint began to rain down a second storm of arrows.

Sam had taken off after Steve and Bucky, a tiny Scott disappearing into the crowd at the same moment. Wanda quickly scanned the throng, sending out a blast that pushed a couple of soldiers backwards, but otherwise did not faze them. Steve was fighting his way through the crowd toward Velkis, who was standing farther back now, almost on the opposite side of the room. He surveyed the scene before him, a nasty little smile curling his lip. As she watched, Wanda could see how greatly Velkis’ men outnumbered them.  For each one of them, there was more than triple that amount in soldiers. Perhaps if they died like normal men, they would stand a chance. But as she watched, Steve landed a blow that would have killed the man. Instead, the soldier stumbled backward the indent in his chest apparent, before he resumed his attack.

Wanda curled her fingers, thrusting forward with her palms. Several necks snapped and the men crumpled to the floor, momentarily stunned. Without wasting a moment, Wanda launched herself into the air and over the side of the balcony, landing in a blast of red mist that pushed back all the soldiers near her.

_You’ve grown stronger._

The sound of that icy voice in her head caused her to freeze.  A hand grabbed her arm in her distraction and she managed to use the powers of her free hand to snap the man’s wrist backward, breaking his grip. Her head whipped around, looking for Velkis.

How had he gotten into her mind? She could not feel him there now, but the thought scared her.  The only people she’d ever met who were able to communicate with her in such a way were Pietro and Vision.

Finally she spotted him. He still stood on the opposite side of the room, but he was no longer alone. The man from Greenland, Rumlow, was now standing beside him.

“We can’t hold them back, Cap!” Clint shouted over the rail from his position on the balcony. But Steve had just spotted Rumlow beside Velkis and he was making his way quickly through the mass of soldiers toward them.

Bucky rose and began to brutally smash his way toward Steve. Sam and Scott were holding off two different packs, but the soldiers were slowly gaining ground, the green stones burning brightly in their chests. She heard Clint swear from somewhere above as a few of the soldiers began climbing the stairs after him.

_You cannot win, Wanda._

Wanda let out at roar, pushing Velkis’ presence from her mind with a violent force, releasing a flash of red mist that broke the bones of every soldier in a five foot radius. They rose despite their injuries, approaching her with new anger in their eyes.

“It really is foolish to continue fighting.” Velkis’ voice was once more projected unnaturally loud throughout the room. “You only waste your strength.  A greater threat approaches and you prefer to squabble like children.”

The steel door they had arrived through burst open and a red and gold blur zipped into the room, stopping to hover directly above Velkis and Rumlow.

“I never did see the point in growing up.”

Wanda was surprised to find that she was actually glad to hear Tony Starks voice.

Natasha, Rhodey and a skinny youth in a tight red suit raced in after Tony. Wanda watched at the youth swung into the battle like a spider on a web.  Last of all, Vision flew through the blasted door, his face hard and emotionless.

On the other side of the room, Tony sent a blast from his palm directly at Velkis and Rumlow. With smooth ease, Velkis raised his right hand and a glowing golden dome incased them. The blast bounced off and Tony had to swerve to avoid it.

Wanda stretched out and connected to Vision’s mind.

_Velkis is powerful._ She flashed through the encounter, sending him her proof. _The stone on his finger, I think it is the copy of the Mind Stone he was trying to create._

Vision’s eyes found Velkis on the other side of the room. Without a word he flew off in his direction, ignoring Wanda’s mental protest.  As he approached, a crafty smile crept onto Velkis’ face and Wanda felt her heart sink. With one quick move Velkis stepped through a door behind him, closing it softly after him.

Wanda watched as Vision floated through the steel after him, the connection between their minds ending abruptly as he disappeared.

“VISION!” She called, blasting two of the men nearest her back by a foot. They continued to pursue her and she twisted her fingers forward, breaking their legs. Another hand grabbed her, releasing her quickly when an arrow split it at the wrist. She glanced backward in time to see Clint give her a solemn nod before jumping into the fight, his last arrow spent.

Launching herself into the air, she grew deaf to the sounds around her, struggling with all her might to pierce through the strange barrier the door presented to her mind. She landed before it, the metal smooth and slightly warm against her palm. It sent the tinest vibrations through her arm, rising goosebumps on her skin. Without pausing to think, she pushed it open and stepped through.

Immediately she felt as though she had plunged into icy water. There was only a single moment for her to scan the scene and what she saw lit a spark of blind fury within her. Vision was kneeling before Velkis, who towered above him, his hands bound behind his back. They both turned to look her as she stepped through the door. She saw Visions expression change from one of defiance to one of desperation and he tried to call out to her.

But something was wrong. The sound of his shout was muffled as though it was coming through a broken speaker. She raised her hand, intending to push her power through to her fingertips but it felt as though everything were happening in slow motion. She saw her hand rising, but it wasn’t rising fast enough.

She could only watch helplessly as Rumlow stepped forward and gripped her wrist, twisting her arm behind her back.

“Bind her hands. It is how she controls her powers.” She heard Velkis say, sounds already returning to normal. She felt Rumlow tug on her hands, binding her fingers so she couldn’t bend them at the joints.

The world slammed back into full speed, but it was too late, she couldn’t move hands, her arms bent awkwardly behind her. Rumlow pushed her crudely across the room, his breath hot on the back of her neck.

“Maybe I will get to kill you after all, huh?” He whispered into her ear before pushing her roughly to her knees beside Vision.

“So nice of you to join us, Wanda.” Velkis said, stepping towards her. Vision shifted at his movement and the sound of chains rattling echoed throughout the room. Wanda saw that both his arms were bound behind his back by loops of metal chain. Velkis saw her eyeing them and answered her unspoken question.

“The same metal that once bound the Mind Stone in the scepter.” Wanda’s head snapped back to look at Velkis, trying to hide the panic that was rising in her at his words. “It is convenient for storage of something so precious, no?”

She tried to stretch her mind out to Vision, but his thoughts were impenetrable to her as long as he was bound by the chains. Velkis smiled as though he knew exactly what she’d just tried to do.

“You know,” He took another step towards her and Visions chains rattled again. “It is a shame to hear of your brother…. But you were always the special one.” He was close enough to reach out with one spidery finger and trace her jaw. His ring glowed ominously as his finger made contact with her skin. Wanda snapped her head away from his touch, glaring daggers. 

“I intended my army to be just like you.” His finger retracted and curled into a fist. “But without  access to the Stone, all I was able achieve was this cheap imitation.” He turned to Vision, stepping away from Wanda, the Mind Stone glowing in his irises. “No matter. You have brought me exactly what I wanted.”

The sound of muffled shouting could be heard on the other side of the door now, and a loud thump drew all their eyes as something large collided with it. Rumlow made to move in that direction but Velkis stopped him.

“Leave it. We have what we need.” His eyes lingered on the stone embedded in Visions forehead and Wanda pulled at her restraints. Her movement caught his attention and he pulled his eyes from Vision.

“Restraint is not necessary.” He spoke in Sokovian now, he tone softer. “I could free you.  You need only agree to join me.”

“I would die first.” Wanda spit back, the words of her native tongue rolling quickly off her lips. Velkis sighed as though he’d expected this.

“You have changed. I remember a time when you would have jumped at the chance to destroy all those that call themselves Avengers.” He motioned to Rumlow who stepped up to Vision and pulled him to his feet. He began to lead him toward the other end of the room, where another door stood waiting. Wanda struggled harder against her bonds, eyes bouncing rapidly between Vision and Rumlow.

“Stop! Wait!” She struggled harder, willing just one finger to move but they were bound tight. “You can take me instead, use me!”

Velkis paused, he turned slowly, looking between her and Vision.

“Wanda.” Vision said quietly, a warning.

A grin began to build on Velkis’ face and he took a stepped toward her once more.

“What is this?” He took in her desperate expression, the hard emotionlessness of Visions gaze and laughed, suddenly understanding. “I will admit I did not expect this. But do not fear. It will be quick, take solace in that.”

“You do not need to do this!” Wanda shouted at his retreating back, struggling forward awkwardly on her knees. “You have power! You have your army!”

“It is not enough!” Velkis whipped around, his eyes suddenly hard as he contemplated her. “It is not enough for what is coming.”

“What is coming?” She questioned, hoping to stall him even for just a moment longer. The shouts were getting louder on the other side of the door and she knew if she could just delay him another minute…

“THANOS!” He bellowed the name at her, and for a moment she was frozen in shock. The word meant nothing to her, but Velkis’ eyes had taken on a crazy edge and they bulged from their sockets.

“I have seen it.” Now his voice was icy cold, barely above a whisper. “He will come. And he will bring destruction and death to everyone of Earth.” He pointed a shaking finger at Vision. “He will come for it, but I will stop him.”

He seemed to come to himself, blinking at her for a silent moment. Before he could fully recover, the door slammed open.

Steve only took a moment to assess the situation before charging forward, the magic of the door ineffective on him. 

“ENOUGH.” The frustrated roar came from Velkis and he raised the hand with the ring, facing palm up and outward. Steve froze, only feet away. Only his eyes could move, flickering between them. “Take care of it.”

Rumlow grunted, for the first time something like a smile appeared on his face.

“Finally.” He mumbled, unsheathing a large knife as he moved toward Steve.

Wanda watched with wide eyes, the others were jammed up in the door, fighting off what remained of the soldiers. They could not make it in time. She heard Visions chains rattle as he desperately attempted to free himself behind her. But the metal worked its magic against him. Wanda felt herself struggle against her own bonds, but it was as though her body belonged to a different person. Her mind had separated itself from her physical form, almost hypnotized by the scene before her.

It was almost so dreamlike how Rumlow stepped up to Steve, the knife braced in one fist, that for a moment she wondered if what she was seeing was real. She watched as the knife slid between Steve’s upper ribs, plunging directly into his heart. His eyes widened with surprise. The energy holding him broke and Steve fell forward on his knees, the life behind his eyes dulling slowly.

Wanda heard herself screaming, somewhere near her Bucky bellowed in rage. Rumlow turned easily from Steve’s fallen body, ready to engage Bucky, who’d broken his way into the room. The others were close behind, the fight breaking into the room.

Her eyes found Visions and their steady gaze gave her focus. She imagined the configuration of gears within running their course and a strange calmness enveloped her.

Velkis had joined the fight now, he moved his arms in familiar patterns, blasting Sam backwards with a burst of gold energy. He crushed the systems of Rhodeys suit, and it began failing. Wanda saw Natasha, blood running down her head, a large rip in the arm of her suit. Clint and Scot were nowhere in sight and Wanda had only a moment to feel uneasy before Rumlow was flung across her field of vision.

He was covered in so much blood, it was amazing he was still standing. Bucky charged after him once more and Rumlow grinned, gaping holes where several of his teeth had been.

The kid in the red suit had bound up several men, but the webbing seemed to be melting off them too quickly.

Velkis turned his attention to Tony, tendrils of golden light wrapped themselves around the arms and legs of the suit, crunching them slowly.

They were losing.

Four men broke off from the fighting and hurried toward Vision as though on some unheard order. They began to drag him towards the door opposite. Visions eyes caught hers one last time and she saw the regret and sadness in them. He was saying goodbye.

For the first time since her transformation, Wanda felt helpless. She continued to struggle against her bonds, eyes rolling from Vision to Velkis who had reduced Tony to a heap of metal, sparks flashing from broken wires. Sam was approaching him now, determination on his face despite the broken wing of his suit and the black eye just beginning to form. Velkis turned to him, and Wanda knew he would die too.

Wanda closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she stopped struggling allowing her body to become completely still. She focused on blocking out all sounds around her, just as she’d done with Sam so long ago.

She embraced the darkness within herself, cutting off all connection to her own powers. She focused on the nothingness, giving herself over to it. A fissure appeared in the darkness, letting a flood of emotion consume her consciousness.

The fighting around her came to a sudden halt as a deep red glow engolfed the room, casting eerily shadows of the occupants along the walls.

Velkis froze in his attack and turned. Wanda was encased in red. Her body glowed a translucent scarlet and began to rise limply into the air, her knees unfolding so that her feet hovered an inch from the ground, two inches, then three.  She rose steadily higher; the glow darkening into a deep, blood red.

The bonds holding back her hands broke and disintegrated into dust, freeing her. Eyes still closed she brought her hands up to her sides, fingers curling inward invisible under the bright red light that emanated from them.

Her eyes snapped open, finding Velkis. His eyes widened in shock, but narrowed quickly, a snarl building on his face. He raised his right hand, meaning to attack her.

Wanda lifted her own hand, snapping her wrist to the side, freezing Velkis’ arm in mid motion. He turned to it in amazement, struggling against her hold on him. But his struggles felt like nothing more than caressing feathers against her mind. Without taking her eyes from Velkis, she directed her other hand at Vision. Red coils twisted their way up the chains binding him, glowing brighter the farther they climbed, melting the metal so that Vision could pull his arms free.

The world suddenly regained movement, Velkis’ soldiers relaunching their attack on what remained of the stunned team. Vision jumped into the air before the men around him had the time to resume their attack. The red glow encompassed them all, giving a strange sense of unreality to those fighting below.

The power raged through her, stronger than any she’d ever managed to channel before. But it was fading quickly, she only had one chance.

_Vision._ She called out to him with her mind and he came.

She stretched out the hand not holding down Velkis, reaching for him. Vision took her hand with his own, giving the smallest of nods in approval of the plan he saw forming in her mind; then he closed his eyes.

They hovered together over the battle that raged below, hands clasped. Velkis was screaming insults, but Wanda ignored his hysteria, focusing on her task.

She searched Vision’s mind, gliding through the familiar terrain with ease. She found it; that vast, alien place in his mind where the Stones power resided. She gripped his hand tighter, thrusting herself into energy within.

The yellow stone on Vision’s forehead shifted to a bright red.

The power was so heavy that for a moment Wanda thought she might burst with it. Vision helped her guide it forward into some semblance of order, but she knew she could not hold it for long.

“You will destroy yourself, Wanda!” Velkis shouted below her, still struggling to pull his arm free of her grip. “The world will descend into chaos and it will be because of you!”

Wanda turned to him, raising her arm higher, bending her fingers outward.

“Then let chaos reign.” She said simple, unleashing the force within her.

A flash of red blinded everyone for just a moment, even Wanda.  In that second she connected to small stone on Velkis’ finger, linking her to his mind and the mind of all his soldiers. Finally she could see them. Then the image in Velkis’ mind changed, shifting to a scene she could not control.

A creature so alien that it could not be from Earth sat upon a floating throne. It seemed almost as though the image was real, that the creature could sense her gaze. It turned its head and she felt it look into her soul.

Thanos. The name entered her mind by no will of her own.

Thanos was coming.  She was suddenly certain that Velkis’ crazy ravings had been the truth. They were all in grave danger.

The image was gone as soon as it appeared. Red cracks appeared in the stone set on Velkis’ finger, the cracks widened stretching down the ring and appearing in his flesh. Velkis’ mouth opened in horror as the cracks carried up his arm and began encompassing his entire body. He turned to Wanda one last time, the expression on his face unreadable, before exploding suddenly into a cloud of red dust that sputtered then faded out completely.

Wanda felt the power fade from her, the red glow dying out and returning the room to normal. She felt herself drop from the air, but Vision was quick to catch her, hooking one arm under her legs while the other steadied her back. He touched down, still cradling her in his arms.

Around them, the enhanced soldiers began collapsing as the light of the green stones in their chest faded and died.

Vision lowered her gradually to her feet, keeping a hand on her just in case she should stumble. Wanda looked up at him, searching his face for any sign of weakness from her power drain. But it seemed as though the use of the Mind Stones power had actually rejuvenated him. He managed a small sad smile at her, and suddenly she remembered.

She turned to see Bucky and Sam already kneeling beside Steve’s fallen body, tears trailing down both their faces. Wanda felt hot tears tracing themselves down her own cheeks and Vision placed an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him, their minds still blended together as one.

_______________________

 

The morning dawned cloudy and grey, a fine mist hung in the air clinging to every surface. It was as though even the weather mourned the loss.

Wanda pulled herself from bed without much vigor, her mind flitting from one thought to the next. The past week had flown by in a series of moments, the time in between each flowed through her like air and she was unable to recall much of it. Her first real memory after the battle was sitting on a quinjet, Vision beside her. After a moment of deep consideration, he had taken her hand within his own, offering what comfort he could. Someone official looking had been trying to speak to her, but Vision had politely dismissed them, allowing her to sink into her own thoughts once more.

The next thing she could remember clearly was Vision settling her into her bed at the Avengers headquarters. She’d asked him to stay and he hadn’t refused; settling against the wall so that she could rest her head on his lap. She could vaguely remember him tucking a blanket tighter around her as she began to drift to sleep.

She visited Pietro. He was exactly as she’d left him. Vision held back as she stepped up to the cradle where he lay, giving her space. Wanda remembered the coolness of the glass as her fingers brushed lightly across it. Tracing the familiar planes of Pietro’s face felt better than she could have imagined and she was surprised when she felt Vision brushed a tear from her cheek.

The debriefing a day later was one of the most vivid memories of that week. General Pike had been the most somber she had ever seen him, his face withholding any ounce of emotion as he told them of the repeal of the Sokovia Accords. An act that reach unanimous approval in light of the death of Steve Rogers, American hero.

The topic of Thanos was touched on only lightly in this meeting. To them he was only a shadow, something vague and unrecognizable that could not touch them. But Wanda had seen his face, felt his power, and she exchanged a long look with Vision as the subject was brushed upon. He had stared back in that solemn way of his, the only other person in the room who could even begin to understand what was coming.

That is, until the arrival of Thor, three days before Steve’s funeral. He had appeared as suddenly as ever, leaving a circular scorch of earth to announce his arrival. He did not need to be told of Steve’s death, all he asked for were the details. Wanda was one of the few to meet with him that night. The others included Vision, Sam, Clint and Natasha. Tony had been invited but he’d declined without explanation, an uncharacteristic move. Only Wanda knew what was in his heart; that he blamed himself for Steve’s death.

The mention of Thanos had set the most curious look on Thor’s face and Wanda had been quick to probe his mind for more information, even as he began to explain out loud. Thanos, the mad titan, a god obsessed with bringing death to the universe. A fairy tale told to the children of Asgard. But even fairy tales can hold a glimmer of truth.

Thor held Visions gaze as he explain the emergence of the Infinity Stones and their possible connection. He asked Vision to accompany him upon his return to Asgard and, after a moment of hesitation, Vision had agreed. They would leave after the funeral had taken place.

That night, once they were alone, Wanda had demanded to be taken along; insisting that she could be of the most use at his side.

“My powers come from the stone!” She spoke passionately, unable to comprehend even the thought of losing Vision so soon after Steve. “What use am I here?”

“The Earth needs you, Wanda.” Vision had explained calmly. He attempted to rest his hands on her shoulders, but she shook him off and turned her back to him. Undeterred he stepped up behind her, placing both his hands on her upper arms. After a moment she gave in, sinking backwards into him.

“He is coming, I feel it.” She spoke softly, barely above a whisper. Vision shifted so his arms were around her and she leaned further into him, loving the feel of him so close and hating that soon he would no longer be within reach.

“And we will be ready for him when he does.”

They had spent the rest of the night in each other’s company, worry the farthest thing from their minds.

As Wanda stared out into grey, misty dawn and relived each of those moments, she felt a strange sense of calm. She pulled on a basic black dress, leaving her hair to flow free around her shoulders. Vision had disappeared before the sun had risen, claiming unfinished business before his departure the next morning. He’d kissed her softly before leaving, promising he would see her at the funeral at noon. Her room already felt cold and empty without him.

Without thinking, she let her feet take her to the common room, where she found Sam standing alone beside one of the large glass windows. She poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot and went to stand beside him. She could feel his grief rolling off his mind and wished there was something she could do. Outside, the mist turned to rain. It bounced off the glass, congruently reflecting the day’s mood.

After a long silence, Sam spoke up.

“It’s not fair.” Wanda turned to look at him, but his eyes were following a drop of rains path down the glass of the widow. “It’s not fair that the world loses him. It’s not fair that we lose him.”

There was another long silence. Wanda could not find any words, but she could sense that Sam did not need any.

“After Riley died, I didn’t know how to keep going, how to keep serving.” He paused. “Everything seemed pointless without him. The fight had no purpose anymore. So I left, retired from the military and focused on helping others channel their grief.” Finally he turned to look at her, and she could see the resolution forming on his face. “Steve pulled me from that. He gave the fight a new purpose….Showed me what it’s all really about.” He turned his gaze back to the window, pausing once more. “I know you, Viz, and Thor think this Thanos guy is real; that he’s coming. And I want you to know that we’re with you. All of us. Barnes took some convincing but even he agreed in the end. If somethings coming, we’re fighting together. As a team.”

Wanda felt a weight lift from her heart and she wrapped Sam in a tight hug.

“Thank you, Sam.” She said, as she pulled away. “I know Steve would have said the same.”

That got a small smile out of Sam, who turned back to the window with the ghost of a grin still shining on his face.

“Oh he definitely would, that righteous, team spirited motherfucker.”

__________________________

The crowd of black umbrellas seemed to stretch endlessly before her. Wanda tried to scan the crowd for Vision as she took her place with the other Avengers at the front of the procession, but his bright complexion was nowhere to be found in the sea of black.

She took a seat between Sam and Natasha, trying not to stare at the smooth black coffin, covered in an American flag, which lay directly before them. Just as the ceremony was due to start, she saw Clint pushing his way towards them through the rows. He settled roughly into the empty seat beside Natasha. His eyes caught Wanda’s briefly as he settling in and there was a strange glint in them that caught her attention.

Before she could peek in his mind to check, the sermon started, the microphoned voice of the speaker capturing all her focus. The speaker droned on, listing Steve’s life and accomplishments as though he were reading from a script, which, she reminded herself, he probably was. It was beautiful and nostalgic and sad, but it wasn’t real. This man hadn’t known Steve, not as his friends did.

After the ceremony, Wanda lingered behind with the other members of the Avengers. The only ones who had really known Steve. Vision had yet to make an appearance and Wanda was beginning to get worried.

They all stepped cautiously toward the casket, forming a rough semi-circle around it. Even Tony was present, though he hung back a considerable distance, dark sunglass obscuring his face despite the rain.

No one spoke. Instead they stood together in silence, remembering their absent friend. Scott was the first to leave, laying a hand gently on the coffin lid for just a moment, before stepping back and heading silently in the direction they had come.

Clint was next. He stepped up to the casket and mumbled a few unintelligible words before stepping back to stand beside Wanda. He laid a hand on her arm, and without a word they exchanged a look that told her it was time to go. Time to allow those who had known him more intimately a moment of privacy.

She stepped lightly up to the casket and laid her hand on the polished wood.

“Goodbye, Steve.” She whispered, the tips of her fingers glowing red against the aged oak as sorrow overwhelmed her. “Thank you.” Her fingers slipped down off the lid, the scarlet fading as they fell and she turned back to where Clint was standing. He tucked her arm into the crook of his and began to lead her back down the wooded path in silence.

The first thing Wanda saw as they rounded the corner was Vision walking toward them, handsome and tall in a new black suit. It took her a moment to register the smaller figure walking beside him, but when she did she stopped dead in the middle of the path.

Her eyes must be playing tricks on her, what she saw could not be real. Clint released her arm and took a step back, but she barely noticed. His hair was a little longer than she remembered, and a hint of shadow darkened his under eye, but otherwise he was exactly as she remembered.

A crooked smile formed on Pietro’s face as he watched her. Before Wanda could even blink, there was a rush of wind and she felt herself being lifted into his arms and spun around. He can to a standstill, shaggy hair falling into his eyes as he looked down at her cradled in his arms, the same way he’d always carried her when using his speed.

Wanda stared up at him in amazement, still unable to speak, unable to even think.

“Hello, little sister.” He spoke softly, voice slightly croaky from disuse. Slowly, as though he might disappear at any moment, Wanda reach up to touch his cheek. His skin was warm and soft and she stroked it gently, reaching up to touch his eyebrow, his nose, his lip. Tears began to trail down her own cheeks and she couldn’t stop a nervous giggle from escaping.

Pietro placed her softly on her own feet, freeing his hands so that he could use both to cradle her face. He brushed her tears away with his thumbs and Wanda closed her eyes. Finally the shock was beginning to settle and without opening her eyes she stretched out her mind to connect with his.

Their minds melded easily, as though he’d never been gone. It felt like home.

_Are you real?_ She already knew the answer, but she couldn’t help asking. Pietro smiled at their connection and pressed his lips to her forehead.

_Yes. Thanks to the robot._ He pulled back to scan her face, rememorizing each curve. _He tried to explain it but it made no sense to me._ He smiled again, brushing her cheek with his thumb. _But it does not matter. To be with you again is all that matters._

At these words Wanda turned to look at Vision, who was standing off to the side, a look of content evident on his face. When their eyes met he dipped his head briefly in acknowledgement.

Finally Wanda smiled, the grin spreading across her whole face. Thank you, she mouthed through her smile.

Behind Pietro, the slightest smile was also evident on Clint’s face.

“Good to see you up and running.” He said cheekily, taking a step up to where Pietro stood with Wanda. Pietro looked over at him and grinned.

“Good to see you’re still in action, old man.”

“Thanks to you.” Clint said, his tone suddenly serious.

“Ah, it was nothing.” Pietro said, still holding Wanda close to his chest. He absentmindedly began to stroke her hair with his left hand. “Takes more than that to keep me down.”

“Perhaps you should return to headquarters.” Vision suddenly chimed in taking a step forward. “You do not want to over exert yourself so soon after you reanimation.”

“Reanimation, huh.” Pietro said, turning so that he could put an arm around Wanda’s shoulders. “I guess that is one way to say it.”

Clint began to head down the path and Pietro made to follow but Wanda didn’t budge and he glance down at her questioningly.

_Give me a moment. I’ll follow soon._ Pietro seemed reluctant to let her go but he eventually retracted his arm, and followed Clint down the path.

Vision had not moved and Wanda held her place as well. They stared at each other across the distance, neither speaking. Finally Vision broke the silence.

“I’m sorry I could not attend the funeral service with you. The process was longer than I anticipa-”

Wanda closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around him and cutting him off mid word. Their minds linked and she felt the rush of emotions he was experiencing fill her head, mingling with her own.

_You could have died._ She managed to form the sentence in her head and pass it along, still holding him tight against her.

_I calculated the risk to be minimal._ Vision said, a hint of humor coating this thought. Wanda pulled back to scowl at him. _I have never felt more in control of my powers._

_That is not funny. I could have lost you._ Vision smiled down at her, his hand coming up to touch her face.

_I had to do this, Wanda._ His thoughts formed slowly as he tried to explain. _With the threat of Thanos’ arrival, I had to know I was capable of controlling the stone. Plus, I could not leave you alone while I was gone. It was only keeping my promise._

“It was foolish.” Wanda said, speaking out loud, but there was a smile on her face. “But thank you.” She stretched up on her toes to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

“I must pay my respects to Captain Rogers.” Vision said as Wanda released him. “I will find you upon my return.”

Wanda nodded in understand and waited until he’d turned the corner and was out of site before hurrying down the path after Pietro and Clint.

__________________

“You need to stay here and rest. You heard what the doctor said. You don’t want to tire yourself out.” Wanda spoke in rapid Sokovian. She laid a hand on Pietro’s chest, pushing him back into his new bed.

“I’ve been resting for too long. It is time I get up and do something, after all, I am an Avenger now.” He grinned at her and tried to wiggle out from under her hand, but she was firm.

“And you will.” _After you rest_.

Pietro huffed out one final sigh before finally laying back, his body giving in despite his desires. Wanda could sense his exhaustion in the back of his mind, even if he couldn’t. His body was still adjusting to life again.

But he was here. She had him back. After everything that had happened.

She placed a quick kiss on his forehead, before turning to go.

“Say goodbye to the robot for me.” Pietro spoke up as she reach for the door handle. Wanda shot him a dirty look over her shoulder.

_Don’t call him that._ She pulled the door open and made to step out.

_I’ll call him want I want if he’s sleeping with my sister._

“Goodbye, Pietro.” She called loudly over her shoulder, ignoring his comment but closing the door harder than she’d intended. She pulled herself from his minded as she made her way down the hallway, trying to ignore the thoughts he’d been sending her way.

He had not taken her relationship with Vision very well when she’d told him about it the night before. While he was grateful that Vision had been able to restore him to life, he harbored a certain jealousy at the closeness that had formed between them in his absence. And Pietro had never been one to hide his feelings.

Wanda sighed as she continued through the halls, making her way toward the prearranged meeting point. Her thoughts turned from Pietro to her time with Vision the night before.

It had been their last night of peace together before his departure this morning. Few words had been traded between them, but their minds had melded together as one. The perfect blend of chaos and order.

It was a cruel fate that would separate them so soon after they’d come to acknowledge their bond.

Wanda pushed open the double doors leading to the training grounds. Vision and Thor were where they’d said they would be. Tony and Sam stood beside them, solemn looks on both their faces.  They turned at her approach, but she had eyes only for Vision.

He stepped up to meet her, and the others returned to their conversation, allowing them one last moment of privacy.

Wanda stretched out her mind, connecting with his in the familiar, intimate way they had only just begun to establish.

“I will return as soon I may.” Vision said, looking down on her with a grave intensity that she once mistook for a lack of emotions. How wrong she had been.

“I will miss you.” Wanda spoke softly, reaching up to feel the softness of his cheek one more time.

“And I you.” Vision said just as softly. Thoughts passed between them so rapidly it was hard to identify specifics, but the emotions spoke for themselves. Wanda watched the gears turning in his soft grey eyes, the pattern as familiar to her as though she’d spent whole her life looking at it.

“Vision, Asgard awaits.” Thor spoke from behind them. Their eye contact broke as Vision turned to look over his shoulder at the speaker. He gave a quick nod of acknowledgement before turning back to Wanda.

Neither spoke. Instead, Wanda stretched up onto the tips of her toes, pressing a soft kiss against his lips, lingering for only a moment. The smallest of smiles curved his lips as she pulled away.

“I love you, Wanda Maximoff.” He said simply.

_And I love you._ Wanda answered, holding their connection as Vision took his place beside Thor. The others stepped back a couple feet, Sam coming to stand beside Wanda, offering her the comfort of his presence.

Visions gaze found her face and their eyes connected for one more brief moment before there was a flash of light and he was gone. His presence in her mind vanished as suddenly as though he’d never existed. A large black scorch mark on the asphalt the only sign they had even been there at all.

“Come on, Wanda.” Sam finally spoke up beside her. “There’s a lot to do before they get back.”

Wanda nodded, giving the black scorch mark one final look before turning her back to it. They were Avengers, and there was work to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now, so i'm officially turning it into something big. I'm gonna try and have updates out as soon as possible. As always, Kudos appreciated if you liked it!


End file.
